Elven Mist
by Anna Sai
Summary: A request from Shiranai Atsune! How had the Blue lion been undiscovered for so long? Was it really by accident that Lance wound up in that cave with the others? Why, in the middle of space, do all of his grandmas stories keep coming back to him? (an Altean Lance fic)
1. Chapter 1

Lance had been a toddler when his family went to spend a few years with his fathers family in the old country. A sea side town in Ireland where fishing and leather work was king, even in the modern age. He could still remember how his grandpa had taken him out into the trees and had taught him all about the plants that had grown there. His grandma had made him memorize all the old family stories so that when he entered kindergarten back home, he didn't know the alphabet, but he could tell you all about the fey and giants that used to travel the ancient world.

He soon realized that knowing all of that was never going to make him friends. So, forgetting everything, he focused on what every child did- what would make him popular with his peers.

Then came summer of third grade and his grandparents came to Cuba and quizzed him about the old stories all over again. Make sure he knew how important it was that he remember them. Stubborn, he refused to remember them the way they wanted him to and would stay outside, even during the hottest days, to avoid their lectures.

Then after eighth grade, when he was looking into the garrison, his father told him the family wanted him to visit overseas. So he went alone to visit the old country and again, listen to all the stories of the family.

"Why," Lance complained flopping down on an over stuffed chair halfway through the telling of Raymond and Gallia. Gallia was of royal blood, but was a bastard child and disowned. However she still held political purpose so when she fell in love with Raymond, an outcast child from a near by village, it raised a huge scandal. And instead of just a damaged reputation and a horrible news article written about you, scandal back them usually meant bloodshed and a lot of it.

"Genealogy is important," grandma replied, "my child, you are one who must remember."

"They sound like fake stories anyway," lance sighed, "I mean, I'm supposed to believe that this Raymond guy is the child of a village girl and a fey, right? So what, our blood is part fairy?"

Grandma sighed, "listen, foolish child, fey does not mean fairy. Fey simply means 'other worldly'. Get that through your head."

"Oh right, are you sure our ancestors didn't eat the ring of mushrooms they were sitting in?"

"Do you speak to your mother this way?"

"Absolutely not," Lance said firmly, "I'm not suicidal."

Grandma then chuckled, "Our youngest son left and married a wonderful woman, however, I must insist that you spend more time with this side of the family."

"Why me? Why not Marco or Rachel? They like these stories more than I do. I'm going to go into space! Like with sciency stuff. This fantasy crap isn't going to get me anywhere."

Grandma sighed again, "You were once such an open child…"

Lance rolled his eyes.

()

"I'm Lance McClain, you?" Lance beamed at the kid sitting across form him. The black haired boy scowled, stood and moved to another table.

"Rude much," Lance muttered and looked around. Everyone was already in pairs or groups. Of course they all had gone to the summer pre-training camp while he'd been in Ireland getting useless stories downloaded into his brain.

His eyes rested on another kid sitting by himself. He was of a thicker build, but he seemed to be jolly enough. So Lance took his tray over and introduced himself again.

"I'm Hunk," the other kid said smiling, "you in the engineering program?"

"Oh heck no," Lance laughed, "I'm going to be a pilot!"

"You and everyone else," Hunk sighed, "that's going to be competitive."

"yeah, but I've got skillz. You piloting or engineering?"

"Engineering," Hunk said a little shyly, "I know its not that big of a deal-"

"Ha!" Lance laughed again, "of course it is! Without you we wouldn't have ships to fly! I know I'm not smart enough to mess around there, so kudos to you."

Hunk beamed and they continued to talk and became fast friends.

()

Lance muttered under his breath as Keith, once again, surpassed him in practical's.

"What did you say?" Hunk asked, "was that Spanish?"

"No," Lance sighed, "that was Gallic, it's a curse my grandma taught me. In Spanish its 'pox en ud y su posteridad' but since it's a European phrase it doesn't translate very well…"

"You speak three languages?"

"technically four," Lance shrugged and gave a snarky grin, "five if you count pig Latin."

"But of course," Hunk said playing along, "who wouldn't?"

"Indeed, now you need to help me get at least a 'B' on this next assignment or they might just loose all hope in me."

()

"Allow me to put this as plainly as possible," Iverson replied placing Lances exam papers in the desk in between them, "This is disgusting. How you've managed to test INTO the garrison I still have yet to fathom. However, among the others who are barely managing to pass their classes, you are the only one that shows any potential worth notice."

"…thank you…sir?" Lance replied his gut churning with the convoluted insult and compliment.

"Don't thank me yet," Iverson growled, "You have the rest of this year to prove to me that you're ready to move up. Starting next year you may become fighter class instead of cargo."

Lance's heart leapt into his throat as Iverson kept going.

"I really hate making mistakes, McClain…don't be a mistake."

"NO SIR!"

()

"If you're going to pass," Hunk said looking down at his friend, "then you can't do this every time you sit down to study."

"But I'm booooorrrreeeedddd!" Lance whined in the open text book on the library table, "I can't seem to memorize any of these words and how they match up with what wire…what? I mean, I swear none of these are actual words. And don't get me started on our biology class."

"How are you able to learn so many languages? Memorization is the same thing, right?"

"Not at all," Lance said turning his head to look up at Hunk, "its more repetition. And I said I could speak them, I can't write or read them very well."

"then I guess we'll have to follow the repetition rule here," Hunk said re organizing the study material, "I want you to spend ten minutes on each topic and then move on. By the time you go to bed to night, you'll have repeated each lesson a number of times. We'll do the same thing tomorrow."

"Won't that just get confusing?"

"We'll stop if it does, just humor me."

"You're using me as a test subject, aren't you."

"yup, now get to work and test my theory."

()

Two months before the end of year exams Lance was called back into Iversons office.

"You're moving up effective immediately," he snapped, barely controlling his rage. Lance didn't argue and accepted his new room and class schedule.

()

"Duuude," Hunk breathed as they both looked over his new work load, "Will you survive?"

"Probably not," Lance was smiling either way, "But I'll still have you to help me out, right?"

"Of course," Hunk slapped his back, "Congrats man!"

()

Two months was not enough time to get used to the new schedule. Just as he thought he was getting the hang of it, they were taking their finals and everyone was talking about what they were going to do once they went home.

"Sir," Lance knocked on Iversons office door and was told to enter.

"What do you want McClain?"

Lance cleared his throat, "I was wondering if there was a summer program I could sign up for? Just so I can be ready for the up coming year. You know, to catch up with everyone?"

"there is not," Iverson replied standing and walking over to his book shelf, "However, I have material here that might help you IF you actually take the initiative and study this summer."

"Yes Sir!" Lance reached out and accepted the books from Iverson.

"I want those back in pristine condition, Cadet," Iverson warned and Lance nodded vehemently.

()

"congrats little brother!" Veronica beamed as he showed them all his new status at the garrison, "You're really moving up!"

"Was it you that put in a good word for me?" Lance asked. He'd been suspicious ever since Iverson had called him in the first time.

"Nope," Veronica grinned and shook her head, "I have no influence at all and I hate talking to Iverson. You did this on your own."

"Mom and dad will be so pleased to see this," his mother said propping the papers up as if they were a picture instead.

"Nana and pop are coming over?" Lance asked.

"Not Nana, grandma and grandpa McClain are coming over to see how you are doing."

"You know," Rachel said, "cause you're their favorite."

"Well, you're moms favorite AND Auntie Graces favorite, so I had to squeeze in there somewhere," Lance retorted.

"Whatever," Rachel scoffed, "You're the baby, you're the favorite by default!"

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Lance said placing a hand on her shoulder, "just accept it."

She shoved his and he retaliated. Even when they were scolded to stop, they continued to rib each other.

"Can't you all just get along?!"

()

"AH!" Grandma McClain exclaimed when she spotted them outside the terminal, "my little boy is no longer little!"

"Hello Grandma," Lance said bending over to give the little woman a hug.

"I hoped you would take after your mother," She mockingly scolded, "How are you Lillian?"

"I am doing just fine mother," Lance's mom said giving the woman a hug as well, "we've got your room set up just the way you like it."

"Oh you needn't go through that much trouble," Grandma scoffed as she followed her daughter-in-law out of the airport, "We're old and don't care about much anymore."

But they knew better. While the women went to the car, Lance helped his grandpa get the luggage.

"You look more like your Uncle than your father," Grandpa observed.

"Dad said the same thing, I don't know if he's upset or not."

"Nah. They get along fine now. A number of years ago I would have told you he meant it as an insult, but after they settled their differences, they are much better together."

"You sound relieved."

"Every parent is relieved when their children finally become friends," Grandpa said, "it takes a while, but we all hope and pray that it will happen while we are still alive."

They laughed and made their way out to the parking lot.

()

The way grandmother liked her room was with bundles of different herbs stationed in different parts of the room. In each of the corners was a small bundle of lavender, above the window was sage and holly, and on the dresser was thyme. Lances mom and dad had said it was an old superstation, and where they didn't think much of it, it helped grandma sleep better.

That week Nana and Pop came over to visit with the McClain side of the family. They talked and all were very pleased to hear about Lances advancement.

Unlike other families, both sides got along very well. Nana was very eager to hear about the village gossip in Ireland, and Grandma was likewise eager to hear about the mission activities Nana was up to.

Grandpa simply raised a black gift bag in Pops direction and both men left the house to sit in the back yard. Whisky and Bourbon from Dublin was something Pop would never pass up.

"Aren't you going to follow?" Marco asked his father. John McClain raised an eyebrow.

"And interrupt their silent bonding? Not on your life."

All in all, it was a pleasant summer vacation. More than once Lance had called Hunk almost in tears because of the jibberish that seemed to swim off the page as he read. He also recruited Veronica to help him out.

But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to focus, especially when the weather was so hot. More often than not he'd found himself downstairs where is was cooler, listening, once again, to Grandmas and Grandpas stories.

"So, what was the feys name again? The one that Gwenilin supposedly found and had a kid with?"

"She never spoke his name," Grandma said tugging at her cross stitching, "names hold power, remember? Especially fey names. There's no record of it either."

"Sooo, we all know it's a fey be-cauuuuse…"

"that is what our history has always dictated," Grandma said, "oh that reminds me, Owen, show him that picture we took by the cost."

"Ah," Grandpa smiled, stood, and left in search of the picture. Once he'd found it, he showed it to Lance. It was a younger Grandpa and him as a little child. They were grinning and holding up a fishing net that they had tied together.

"Wow," Lance said, "I have a black eye in this picture."

Grandma chuckled, "not so. That was a birthmark. You were born with a mark just below your left eye and it faded about the time you turned five."

Lance frowned. He didn't remember having a birthmark or anyone even mentioning that he'd ever had a birthmark…let alone one on his face!"

"I was born with the same mark," Grandma replied and tapped her cheek, "Mine faded when I was about eight. At the time I had been very glad. I was bullied relentlessly because of it. Then I spoke with My great aunt Charri, who had also been born with this mark. She taught me all the stories I'm telling you. Its our tradition. A very long one."

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"I guess I'm just stubborn," she sighed, "I wanted you to want to learn it without in incentive. But I realize that if you're serious about this space stuff, then I should be serious in explaining to you how important this is to your blood line. We don't know when another child will be born with the special mark that runs in our family, but it is important that these tales get passed down and are not forgotten."

"Why?" Lance asked, "They're just stories and we can just write them down."

"If no one is born who you can pass the stories to, then do as you see fit," Grandma replied, "I'll be gone by then so I wont complain."

"that didn't answer my question, grandma."

"I don't know why," She said finally putting her needle down, "These are what I was told myself. I am passing everything I know, as little as it may seem, to you. And you will be charged with passing it on as well. If writing it down will help you remember, then do it, but don't let anyone else read them."

"that makes even less sense," Lance sighed. Why not let anyone read them if the whole family already knew the stories and they had even told some of their friends? At least Rachel had…she had a group of friends that were into that sort of thing. So what was the point?

"Sometimes you just need to have faith," Nana replied looking up from her book for the first time since he'd come down stairs, "you don't need to question everything."

"Oh," Grandma interrupted, "I believe in questioning everything. But I agree that this is faith based. Question it, but do it anyway. That way you will be able to back out quickly if it happens to be the wrong choice."

"I like that as well," Nana nodded, "what is that saying that is popular these days…'just get it done'…'just run to it'?"

"It's a slogan, Nana," Lance sighed, "its 'just do it'."

"A very black and white slogan," Nana nodded, "I like it."

Lance sighed again. Why did all his older siblings have lives? He was a late child. Born well after the other four. So while they were all off living their lives, he was still in school and beholden to home rules.

()

"LANCE!"

"HUNK!"

They embraced and Lance slapped the big guys back. They quickly started to exchange stories when a hand was shoved into Lances face, pushing him back.

"Hey!?"

"Go say bye to Mom and Nana," Veronica said jerking her thumb behind her, "Grandma may have left last week, but you should know better than to just leave them without a proper good bye."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Just give me a sec, Hunk."

"Not at all," he shrugged and turned to Veronica, "I'm Hunk."

Lance walked away as his friend and sister talked. Outside were his parents and grand parents. He gave them all hugs and kisses and Nana told him to remember to have faith.

His mother and her family were strict Catholics. Very. Very strict. So he just smiled and nodded.

"Anything you say Nana," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woot! We're together on the same team!"

"I wasn't worried."

"Lair."

"Well, if it isn't the fake and his loyal Sancho," said a cool and snide voice behind them. Lance turned to find a boy that had already been in the fighter class since the year before. Beside him stood a girl, his sister.

"Its rude to hog the entire information board," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Now, Ruby, they can't help it," the boy said, "One of them is about the same as three normal people put together."

"Ooo," she cooed as hunk turned scarlet. Lance glared and clenched his hands into fists.

"No one cares what you think Folkner," Lance snapped, "keep your skewed opinions to yourself. Hunks all muscle and can take you down if his soul wasn't all fluffy clouds and rainbows."

Hunk actually grinned and snorted. Lance was not the comeback-king, far from it, but Hunk understood what his friend was saying anyway.

"Maybe," Folkner shrugged, "still doesn't excuse you for taking a real pilots place. Everyone knows Iverson only picked you to replace Kogane out of spite."

"Its true," Ruby nodded gravely.

"Guess I'll just have to prove you wrong," Lance grinned, "I'm up for it if you're up for a slice of humble pie."

"Let me know when you're about to attack that windmill, McFake, I would love a front row seat."

()

"So you're Pidge?"

The small, almost dwarf like human, nodded. He was a shy little thing and Lance immediately felt protective over him, like he did with Hunk. Nothing pissed Lance off more than people messing with his friends.

"Welcome to the team," Lance said and continued with his best commercial pilot impression, "My name is Lance McClain I'll be your pilot this year, if you would look to your left you will find Hunk Garret, highly esteemed and worth every word of praise. To your right you will find your seat. Please keep your hands and feet inside the team boundaries at all times because the world is a cruel place. Remember to keep your bag below the seat at all times and in case of emergency, masks will be necessary and you must never name us to the feds. Rating out your team is a low blow-"

Hunk elbowed him. Pidge wasn't really paying attention. After he'd sat down, he'd taken out his books and pen, and promptly ignored the tall, Cuban distraction.

"Rude," he sighed, "come on…it was a little funny?"

Pidge looked over at him and gave him a courtesy smile.

"I'll take it," Lance said and laughed.

()

"Duuude," Lance and Pidge stood next to Hunks bed in the nurses office. Hunk had got the flu what was going around the school, but since Hunk never really got sick/ill, believing strongly in soap and sanitizer, the bug hit him harder than most.

"I feel like if we leave you, you'll die," Pidge said, slightly amazed as how green the boy had become.

"Don't even joke like that…"Hunk sobbed, "is not funny. I feel like dying…."

"Yeah, that's the truth," Lance shrugged, "But pidge has a point. You look horrible."

"Thanks…"

A bell rang further in the building, urging cadets to get to class. Pidge said his goodbyes and left the room. Lance pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm not gonna die," Hunk grumbled.

"No, but now you're an excuse to ditch trig. I have no idea what that guy is taking about, so I might as well have you teach me later when I'll actually understand it."

Hunk groaned and Lance gave a sympathetic nod.

"Laaaance…"

"Yeah?"

"…read me a book or something…something to take my mind off my gut…."

"You know I don't have a book on me," Lance scoffed.

"Then make something up…or tell me what happened this morning in Hall."

"Oh well, As you well know, Casy is such a know-it-all and tried to correct . That went well. She's in more trouble than I am and I didn't even do the homework."

Hunk laughed, and then grabbed the bucket to heave the water he'd previously sipped. Lance grimaced and leaned back, giving the big guy as much space as he needed.

"Right, sad stories it is," lance sighed and scratched his head.

"I wanna dieeeeee…"

"Its ok big guy," Lance said, "I'll be right here. Now let me just think of what story to tell you…I mean, I've got a lot, but none that I'm willing to really share…"

"Anything, Lance," Hunk whined, "if I'm any friend to you, anything…"

"Just give me a second to think."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Okokokok!" Lance wrung his hands, "You're worse than my brothers kids! I'm going to tell you about a mystery lady:

 _Her name was Heather Nollaig. 'Heather' because she came from the hills and 'Nollaig' because of the time of year she came wandering in. She was half dead and warn as the little hamlet took her inside. It was less than a village, barely five families, but they were kind and nursed her back to health in the cold winter months. A great sacrifice for them, but in the end worth it. She and a Shepherd fell in love and married. One more family in the hamlet was a blessing for their farms and fields come spring."_

"Awww, that's so cute," Hunk cooed, calming down.

 _"But Heather had had a terrible life. She'd not spoken of it with her husband, but she didn't need to since she often suffered from ill health, nightmares, and everyone learned to never come up behind her without making noise first. She was jumpy, and quiet, but the shepherd loved her and did everything he could to make her comfortable. They had five children. One died of disease, one was still born, and three were miscarried late in the term. When the fifth one was lost, Heather sunk into a deep sadness. So deep, she didn't speak for years. Nothing her husband did would make her smile and after a time, she wouldn't even meet his eyes. She went through her daily work like a soulless spirit-"_

"Uuuu, isn't a spirit someones soul?" Hunk asked.

"Do you want a story or not," Lance snapped, "I'm telling you the story the way I heard it, go it?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want more?"

Hunk nodded and pulled his blanket up.

"right," Lance repositioned himself in his chair and had to rack his brains. Who knew the stories would come in handy like this? Now he had to think about how his grandma had told it so he wouldn't miss anything important.

" _She was empty. She didn't seem to really feel anything. Eagar to find some solution he came home one evening and insisted she tell him what he had to do. He would do anything! For five days he repeated the question to her, making sure that she heard him even though she never looked at him. Finally, as a night, so cold the fire did little to warm them, she mumbled._

 _"…hope…"_

 _"Yes my dearest," the shepherd said, kneeling by her side as she sat in her chair, "there is always hope. Please tell me what I can do for you."_

 _Chilled tears cascaded down here pale, sunken cheeks as she finally answered his question._

 _"While I was lost…in the hills…I saw hope," she could barely hear her words, but his eyes never left her lips as his desire to know her words was his only focus, "there was a blue star…so blue it reflected in the chaos of the sea. As it fell…I knew baseless hope. I knew I had no reason to hope…dreams are for the strong…and I am so weak. But I felt hope. It gave me the strength to make it here. I knew that was hope…please…I want that blue star. I want to see hope again…"_

 _She then sighed a deep, deep sigh and fell into her empty silence. Her husband gripped her hand._

 _He was going to search for that blue star_."

Lance watched Hunks sleeping face twitch as the fever no doubt played games with his dreams. He sat back in the chair and thought about the story he'd retold. He was amazed he had been able to remember it so well. He'd spent his whole life trying to forget them and here they came to the surface of his memories like they'd never been buried.

()

It took Hunk almost a week feel better. And by 'better' in Hunks definition, that meant he was able to eat three full meals a day without feeling queezy.

"Glad you're better," Lance said, "Now you can help me with my work cause I am SO behind!"

Pidge rolled his eyes and made his silent exit. Hunk watched their third member go and wondered why the guy was so distant. He didn't seem shy, but he never joined in on a conversation without being dragged into it by Lance.

"Hunk, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah I am!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lance winced as he received his test scores. They weren't a failing grade, but it didn't show the effort he'd put in. Not to mention his practical's were getting worse instead of better; it was like the simulator was TRYING to make him fail.

Practical's were split into two segments. The Com tech and Engineer had a separate lab than the pilots, and the other segment was the simulator where they brought the teams strengths together. In theory and over the practice of the last ten years, this had proven effective.

Hunk and Pidge bent over their project the were working on.

Pidge noticed that Hunk focused by chatting aimlessly. He was capable of quiet work, but if there was someone nearby, he tended to dislike silence.

Pidge was not ok with this.

"I don't care, Hunk," Pidge sighed, "hand me the yellow wire. I don't want to hear about the debate between using butter or shortening in pie crusts!"

"I know, but still, you have to admit its interesting on a chemical basis what each one does and adds to mixture in general," Hunk continued, totally unabashed by his companions attitude, "I mean, with butter you get that extra flavor, but with shortening, you get a more presentable finish-"

"Who care's, so long as you're shoving it in your face."

Pidge looked up at the new voice. It belonged to a square jawed boy, very Russian in his features, but his accent was more new England. He smirked at Hunk.

"I mean, what haven't you shoved in your face?"

Hunk blushed but shrugged before going back to work. And, to Pidges amazement, Hunk remained quiet for the rest of class. It wasn't until she heard the laughing behind her that she'd put two and two together. Looking up from her work once more she saw Hunks face hadn't become any less red.

She scowled and sighed, "You're fine, Hunk. Now tell me about gram cracker crusts."

()

"Yes, Ma'am," Lance said staring at the professors desk in front of him. He'd been called up after class to discuss his score; the lowest score in the class.

"It was a quiz, so you can still make up for it," Ms. Harris replied, "But I'm amazed you managed to get such a low score on something that we literally walked through just last week. I see you're paying attention, or are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

"I pay attention," Lance protested, "…I just…have difficulty studying. But I'm getting better!"

"I hope so," she sighed, "my class is a beginners one. it will only get harder from here. I'd hate to be the one that holds you back."

Lance nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. I'll to better."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Lance groaned as he walked down the hall, away from the class room. Simulators were tomorrow and his confidence was at an all time low.

"give it back!"

"Oh? Why don't you make me~"

Folkners dulcet tones drifted from around the corner. Lance grimaced. What poor sap was his target today?

"Give Pidge his glasses, now!"

And that was Hunks voice. Lance picked up his pace and made it in time to see Hunks fist make contact with Folkners perfect bone structure.

"OOOOO!" Lance couldn't help it. He hadn't been lying when he'd warned the other boy that Hunks mass was mostly pure muscle. A solid punch like that was going to leave a permanent mark.

"Oh look," Hunk said bending over and picking Pidges glasses out of Folkners twitching fingers, "looks like I made you."

Pidges face was slack and his eyes wide. Lance was just as stunned, but he was also grinning from ear to ear. He knew Hunk had it in him, one just had to push the right buttons. Poor Folkner learned that the hard way.

"Aaaand we are going to move," Lance said, recovering first. He grabbed Pidges arm and Linked arms with Hunk as he dragged both of them down the hall and away from the scene of the crime. The last thing any of them needed was for a teacher to suddenly walk around the corner and see al three of them standing over a defenseless body.

"He stole Pidges Glasses," Hunk said, half explanation, half in protest to being dragged.

"I get it," Lance said, shoving them both into the library and behind the book shelves, "not saying he didn't deserve it. Just saying we should lay low here for a second."

Pidge reached over and tried to snatch his glasses back.

"Hold on," Hunk said, tinkering with the frame a little, "the turd bent the wire a little. Let me fix it."

Pidge scowled and clicked his tongue. He turned to Lance, but noticed the other boy was engrossed in watching Hunk work.

The engineers fingers were nimble and precise in the way he made sure everything was even and symmetrical.

"Dude, like magic," Lance said, "every time. Its like watching those sped up camera recordings of flowers blooming or lunar cycles. Whatever he works on just suddenly becomes whatever you want it to."

"Shucks," Hunk grinned and handed the glasses back to their owner. Pidge put them on and his eyebrows shot up.

"You fixed the balance and the slight bend in the bridge!"

"yup," Hunk nodded, "least I could do after you helped me out back there."

"…you mean tried to help you out back there," Pidge muttered and shook his head, "I've got things to do. I'll see you all tomorrow."

He got up and left and the boys watched their minny companion go.

"And now you get to explain," Lance said, "why was Folkner festering?"

Hunk sighed and told Lance what had happened. How Folkner had spent the day insulting him and how at the end of class, Pidge had gotten in a beautiful line of her own.

"That's when Folkner changed targets and started on Pidge. When Pidge didn't show any reaction to what he was saying, he stole his glasses."

"What a prick."

"I know. And then I just lost it," Hunk shrugged, "I'm really sorry. I probably just got all of us in a lot of trouble, huh?"

"naw," Lance laughed, "not at all. The guy is well known, even with the teachers, for being a gluten for punishment. He's sore as hell that his sister was the one accepted into fighter class and he was moved to Com tech. He's just taking it out on us. I'm sure if we just explain that, IF Folkner doesn't care about his image, everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Hunk said, suddenly looking green again, "I don't like being in trouble."

"I'm positive," Lance slapped his shoulder, "never regret that punch. It was a thing of beauty."

()

The next day Iverson interrupted Montgomery's lecture.

"Would Cadet Garret follow me to my office," Iverson growled, daggers coming out of his one good eye. Lance immediately put a hand on Hunks shoulder and stood.

"Sit down, McClain," Iverson replied.

"If this is about who punched Folkner in the face, Sir, it was me, not Garret," Lance said, Hunk protested but Lance slammed his heel into his friends foot.

Iversons scowl deepened to a dangerous degree. He'd had wanted this kept as quiet as possible.

"Fine, follow me Cadet."

Lance nodded and picked up his bag. Hunk tried again to protest, but Lance hurried out of the room before Iverson could notice.

()

"It wasn't McClain!" Folkner shouted. His face had quite the patch on it and he was still holding an ice pack against his jaw, "It was Garret!"

"I think I hit you harder than I thought," Lance shrugged, "or maybe you were so focused on bullying my teammates you didn't see me coming!"

"That's enough!" Iverson shouted above them, "Both of you SIT DOWN!"

They took a seat., glairing at each other.

"This feud between your teams has not gone unnoticed by your instructors. A little banter and pride between students is nothing new. But since it has come to blows, we will be putting an end to it NOW. Do you understand?"

"I didn't-"

"Do you think we are stupid, cadet?" Iverson growled at Folkner, leaning over his desk, "we do have security cameras for a REASON. Your behavior is not fit for this garrison. Be grateful I am giving you this one chance."

"So….it really was McClain?" the boy looked over and Lance gave him a grin.

"Go back to your class, cadet," Iverson snapped, and Folkner winced. Standing he gave Lance a death glair and stormed back out of the room.

Lance sat and stared straight ahead. Would Iverson call him out?

"I have no patience with cadets who can't keep their tempers in check," Iverson said, a lot more venomously than when he'd talked to Folkner. Lances mouth went dry. "If you step out of line, one, more, time…I will kick you out myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

()

"Well, yeah, of course he believed you," Pidge said pushing his food around his plate, "the security cameras are placed oddly in that hallway. I reckon that he saw that guy being a jerk, but didn't see who hit him, but then saw you drag us both away."

"Just my luck," Lance sighed. It was the next morning as they ate breakfast. Lance had been confined to barracks for the rest of the day. Hunk had done everything he could to make up for it, including making cookies in the garrisons dry food lab.

"Why did you even do that?" Hunk fretted, "I should go see Iverson right now-"

"whatever big guy," Lance shrugged, "he wont believe you at this point. Its not that big of a deal. At least we know they aren't 'stupid'."

Pidge snorted and grinned while Hunk just shook his head.

()

The simulator was a disaster.

Iverson had made it a point after they had failed that Lance was on thin ice. As the three of them left the simulator area Ruby snickered and stuck her foot out to catch Pidge. Lance grabbed Pidges arm and pulled him over while Lance stepped on her foot. Ruby yelped while Lance returned her previous smirk.

When they left the room Hunk whispered, "I thought you didn't hit girls."

"I didn't hit her," Lance said, "and I don't hit women. Ruby is no woman."

"Well, I've got things I need to do since we were dismissed early," Pidge said quickly, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ever wonder what he does when we're not around?"

"He must have a girlfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "have you ever seen his eyes wonder? I mean, Susan Cart is hot and there isn't a red blooded man on earth that wouldn't at least take notice. Pidge doesn't eve glance at her or any other girl! So he's either already got one, or he's gay."

"You're deduction skills are amazing," Hunk said, rolling his own eyes.

()

Events then took a turn.

On a little innocent bout of rule breaking, Lance and the others found themselves at Koganes house. Not only that, but a famous pilot that had been missing in space for over a year occupied one of the beds in the house.

Without much ceremony, the trio took the couch together and crashed, preferring to worry about consequences during the daylight hours and ignore everything in favor of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was the first one awake, sandwiched between Hunk and Pidge in the most contorted way possible. The blankets were spread over them even though Lance had no recollection of having a blanket when he'd passed out.

He tried to imagine Keith putting blankets over them when they were already asleep and couldn't. He literally could not come up with the image in his mind and decided to let all implications slide. If there was anything Lance was good at, it was not thinking too hard about things.

He slipped out from under Pidge and was carful to not fall on top of Hunk. With his many years of practice with his siblings he was able to make his way to the other side of the small house without making a sound.

The room they had put Shiro in was empty, as was the room Keith had disappeared into the night before.

Lance winced as Hunk snorted in his sleep.

"Its rude to sneak around other people houses," Pidge muttered as he sat up and yawned. Lance laughed.

"Yeah, but hijacking someones ride is totally ok."

"Eh," he shrugged, "should we wake Hunk up?"

"let him dream just a little longer," Lance said, "he's the kind that doesn't handle reality very well."

"So now what?"

That really was the million dollar question. Lance scratched his head. Everything the night before was reactionary and didn't require much thought, now, however, was a different story.

"We're probably expelled, yeah?" Lance said, sick to his stomach at the thought of it.

"More than likely," Pidge sighed.

"then let's just wait and see what happens from here on. Keith and Mr. Shirogone aren't around right now. Let's just wait it out and take it one step at a time."

"Wow," Pidge replied, "look at you actually having a logical idea."

"Stuff it," Lance snapped and walked into the kitchen area, "Let's see if he actually lives here or if we can add trespassing to our list of crimes."

"Its rude to use someones kitchen without asking," Pidge protested.

"Its rude to leave your guests unattended in the early hours of the morning with out food," Lance retorted looking into the fridge, "he hadn't gone shopping in almost a week."

"How do you know that?"

"The lettus is still good, but is just starting to turn brown," Lance said tossing her the bag, "he's got the makings for omelets in here and that's something I can make pretty easily. Hunk will be more amiable if he wakes up to food."

"You don't know if he has plans for that food later!"

"then he should be here, shouldn't he?" Lance asked cheerfully pulling eggs and cheese out of the fridge, "the good thing is we can mark trespassing off the list."

()

"I see you've made yourselves at home," Keith said as he and Shiro walked in. Hunk was on his second omelet and Pidge was picking at his first one.

"I made three more," Lance said taking a bite of his, "They're in the oven. Didn't know where you were or anything."

"Thanks," Shiro said, "You go ahead and eat, Keith, I'm still not very hungry."

"You have to eat a little," Keith insisted and then frowned at the coffee table they were sitting around, "is that they rest of my hot sauce?"

Lance took a bigger bite, "mmmmmmm~"

()

There was silence in the house as Hunk and Pidge worked on the gigger counter. An awkward silence seemed to build between Keith and Shiro as Lance opened his eyes and observed them from across the room. He had clamed the couch and was trying to catch a few more z's before they went hiking all over a desert canyon.

But the silence, only broken by hunks and Pidges occasional exchanges and tinkerings, were loud and obnoxious.

"So," Lance finally sat up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep now, "how did you two meet?"

Keith scowled and Shiro grinned.

"He stole my car," Shiro said and Keith protested, "you were what, eight? I thought if he could drive my car like that he should be in a cockpit."

"Joy riding at eight?" Lance grinned as well, "and here I thought I was hard core stealing my uncles knife set to practice juggling with."

"It wasn't joy riding," Keith snapped, "I was just pissed."

"…hence the term 'joy riding'," Pidge broke in, "you're pissed so you act out to make yourself feel better."

Keith clicked his tongue and sat back in his chair. He was totally done with the conversation.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked Hunk instead, doing everything he could to turn the focuse to someone else.

"Don't know," Hunk muttered, "You don't happen to have spare parts I can take a look at, do you? Like a work shop or a garage?"

"Yeah, this way," Keith stood and Pidge and Hunk followed him out of the room. With just Shiro and Lance in the room, Lance realized he was every bit as awkward as everyone else.

"So…you don't like Keith very much." It was a statement, not a question.

"I wasn't the one who started it," Lance said lying back down and closing his eyes, "I tried to be friends and he shot me down. I'm not going to force anyone to talk to me if they don't want to."

Shiro sighed a little, but that was it.

Lance was almost asleep when Hunk came bursting in.

"You would not BELIEVE the shop he has out back!" Hunk beamed holding out his arm full of junk bits, "it's a dream come true!"

"Glad you met your prince charming," Lance yawned.

As he and Pidge began working on the counter again, another silence, the worst yet, reigned. It was so off putting that even Hunk, engrossed as he was in his new toy, was becoming uncomfortable.

"Hey, Lance," Hunk said, in an effort to quell the tension, "why don't you finish that story you were telling me a few months ago? You remember when I was sick?"

Lance grimaced, "I don't wanna."

"But I wanna know if they found that star thingy!"

Lance rolled his eyes. He'd thought Hunk hadn't remembered the story since he'd had a fever and he had never asked him about it after words.

"Fine," Lance sighed, "but I'm not starting over and everyone will hold their questions till the end, got it?"

"Yup," Hunk cheerfully answered for everyone.

"So the Shepherd started his quest for the blue fallen star.

 _He traveled all over the island and even the lands past the south and east sea. For three years he traveled and searched for any sign or mention of a blue star._

 _And for three years, he did not find it._

 _It took the man another year and a half to get back home to his little hamlet. Knowing he was going back in failure, he stopped and asked ever healer, monk, and gypsy for their wisdom in how to help his wife._

 _Taking home a large back filled with potions and charms and blessed objects, his heart still felt heavy for being unable to give his wife the one thing she'd ever asked of him. She was a selfless woman, and her one desire was the one thing that he could not give her._

 _His home in sight at last, his emotions broke and he wept. Setting his pack down he fell to the forest floor and sobbed. He couldn't bare to see his wife in the state she was in, knowing she would get worse if he arrived with anything less than what he'd promised her._

 _He stayed until dusk fell. A chill wind made colder due to the tears that soaked his face and shirt. Gazing up at the first visible star he shouted at it. Angerly demanding it fall. Wondering why it should say seated in the heavens while his wife suffered for want of it. Had she not been through enough? Had he not been though trial after trial on his journey? Had ne not proven himself worthy of just one star among the many that dotted the sky each night? Surly the heavens would not miss one star. Just one to make a good woman smile again. To help her eat again. To have her look at him again._

 _And in the growing darkness there came a small giggle-"_

"I'm going to stop you right there," Hunk snapped as he dropped the pliers, "I don't do spooky stories, Lance, I can't!"

"Its not a ghost," Lance said and smiled, "just listen."

"what kind of story is this anyway?" Keith asked, an odd expression on his face.

"Its an old Irish tale," Lance said not explaining anything else, "now no more questions.

 _The shepherd wiped his eyes and stared into the darkness. A small shape emerged from the trees, no more than four feet tall. It looked to be a young boy, but the skin was fairer than any he'd ever seen, and in the fading light, the boys hair seemed to be on fire. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of color and his ears, poked out of ether side and came to a prominent point._

 _It was a fey._

 _The man crossed himself multiple times as the boy watched, curious._

 _"I'm sorry," the boy replied making the shepherd jump, "I should not have laughed. You are obviously in distress. It was silly to hear you want the stars to come from the heavens, and I laughed."_

 _The shepherd froze and his mind began to work. He had looked everywhere…except the other world. In the fey world, could there be the star he searched for? Perhaps this boy could take him to Tatania? He was sure he would be a poor price, but he would willingly give up himself, body and soul, if his wife could have what she wanted._

 _"I would like to speak to your queen," the shepherd said, breathless, "I have a boon. My wife is ill and can only be made whole with a blue star that fell from the heavens years ago. Is it possible that you know of such a star?"_

 _The boys widened in shock._

 _"How do you…no, that's impossible. You humans do not live that long."_

 _"Please," the sheperd begged, "I will do anything."_

 _The boy shifted slightly and glanced down at the pack._

 _"What's in there?" the boy asked. The shepherd gladly turned the pack over and dumped everything on the ground. By now it was dark and with a sigh a blue light suddenly lit up the entire area. The man was startled as he looked at the source of the light, a round object in the boys hand._

 _The fey poked around the contents of the shepherds back, muttering to himself. Finally the boy scooped up all the objects._

 _"I will take these," he said and from around his neck unclasped a metal chain, "and here is your blue star."_

 _The chain held a brilliantly blue gem. It was shaped like a four pointed star and felt warm to the touch. Not the kind of warmth where someone elses heat lingered on an object, but one where the heat came from the object itself._

 _Then the light winked out, and darkness enveloped him. He didn't hear the fey leave, but knew the boy was gone for good."_

"That's convenient," Pidge said rolling her eyes, "did you just make this up?"

"nope," Lance shrugged, "its an actual story."

"So was his wife better after he gave it to her?" Hunk asked and then swore as the wires started to spark at him.

"She was," Lance nodded, "she even had another child she named, Hope. And she raised the child with the necklace around the childs neck her whole life. She believed the star kept demons and sickness away."

"You know this story how?" Keith asked and Lance shrugged. He didn't have to answer that. Lance settled back into a solid silence. He'd finished the story so he was done. After almost an hour Hunk spoke up again.

"Do you have anoth-"

"No," Lance snapped.

()

The cave carvings were much more intricate than Keith had let on back at the house. The trio and Shiro examined each of them closely.

"I can't make any sense of them," Keith sighed, "I've searched history books, and talked to some of my connections on the nearby reservation. The only thing they would tell me was that no one dared to come in here. It was a long time fear or something. They weren't very clear, but only said that no one was 'allowed' to enter the caves here."

"Don't you just love superstition?" Lance sang as he entered further into the cave, "makes life so much more interesting~"

"The cave is blocked off," Keith called after him, "seems there was a cave in a long time ago."

"Ugh," Lance turned to head back out, "we are not digging through that."

"Afraid it will mess up your manicure?" Pidge asked, smirking.

"Har har."

"maybe we can find a different way in," shiro suggested, "These caves honey comb all over this canyon; we're bound to find it some other way using Hunks gigger counter."

"Lions aren't really common in this part of the world," Hunk said, "maybe it's a different cat?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a lion," Keith scowled, not liking his conclusion being questioned.

"I'm with Hunk," Pidge said, "Its not likely that it's a lion."

"As much as I hate to agree with Mullet," Lance said sticking out his tongue and shuddering, "the cave drawings really do look like a lion. I mean, look."

He brushed off the dirt on the wall to see the carving better. Blue light filled the cave as every drawing lit up.

"What-"

When the cave floor gave out beneath them, Lance was sure he'd felt something break.

()

Lance hadn't thought very hard when he'd knocked on the blue barrier, nor did he really think twice about running into the robot and sit in the pilots seat. He wasn't sure why he wasn't as cautious as the others, but he couldn't even make himself afraid. Everything seemed a lot more familiar than he gave much thought to.

And again, once he got off the ground, everyone around his screaming and clutching at him, he couldn't feel anything but totally calm and natural.

This was fun.

Even when he attacked the ship, ideas came to his mind at the lion purred in his ear. Adrenalin making him slightly dizzy with a natural high.

This was so much fun!

Then he saw the gate, and the lion purred once again in his ear. The lion wanted to go home. It wanted to be where it was supposed to be.

It wanted to take Lance with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything happened way too fast. After his initial attempt to head home, using his support of Hunk as a disguise, he gave up. Lance wasn't one to go against the majority. He was a crowd follower. But it still stung when he thought what his family might be thinking. His Nana and his Grandma were probably beside themselves. His Pop and Grandpa were probably using their own military contacts from their days in the service. His mother was probably chewing Iverson and everyone at the garrison to their bones and his father was failing to hold her back. What were they telling the kids? Uncle Lance is dead? Uncle Lance ran away? Uncle Lance was whisked away by fairies?

He laughed at that thought, every time he had it. His grandma would be forcing everyone to wear holly wreaths and sage. Nana would stoutly refuse saying her rosery was more than enough. To which Grandma would respond by sending her a floral arrangement with holly, sage, and in an attempt to be discreet, poppies and Limonium.

Thank goodness he wasn't there for that!

But still…wouldn't that be better than facing death everyday? Sure they had super powered sentient lions and weapons and all that, but the bottom line was STILL the bottom line. Life or death; this was not a game. And with that realization, Lance felt he had to make it a game. He had to lighten up or crumble and be useless, and he was NOT going to be useless!

()

Lance was almost asleep when there came a knock on his door. Groaning after a long day of Paladin training, Lance stood and opened it.

"I can't sleep," Hunk said before Lances tired brain could register who it was standing outside his door, "I know we've been here for weeks, but I just can't seem to get used to it. This place really creeps me out and I just can't sleep and I'm starting to not feel good-"

Lance let him ramble. He was too tired to try and cut in.

"-anyway, I made snacks," Hunk wrapped up as he held up a plate of oddly shaped pieces of finger food, "I made them as a bribe."

Lance sighed, just now getting why Hunk was standing there with that "pretty please" expression on his face. He tried to avoid it, but he met Hunks eyes and his friends pure honesty won him over, again.

"Fine, I'll tell you about Hope…" Lance said stepping back and Hunk happily walked into the room.

Followed by Pidge and Allura, also holding plates of snacks.

"Wait just a-"

"the mice told me that Hunk was cooking," Allura said, "I ran into Pidge on my way to the kitchen and he told us he was going to ask you to share a story. I've been asleep for ten thousand years, I would love to hear a good story."

"I just had a power nap while working on specs," Pidge shrugged, "I'm not going to sleep any time soon."

Lance scowled. If it was just Hunk, Lance felt it would be fine, but the more people he told these stories to, the more he felt he was dishonoring his fathers side of the family.

"Look," Lance sighed, "I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to tell you these stories. They're kind of like family heirlooms."

"that was a dumb story," Pidge said, "and its an heirloom?"

"I shortened it," Lance retorted, "and some of it gets lost in translation."

"I know what you mean," Allura said, sitting on the floor, "many stories we received from other planets made no sense unless read in their original language."

"Well, if the extended version is better, tell us that one," Pidge said, also making herself at home. Lance hissed and Hunk shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, if you really don't want to , we can go…"

Lance sighed again. The last thing he needed on his plate was a Hunk induced Guilt trip.

"Its fine. I just need to think for a second. Its been a while since I heard the story, and I've never told anyone else, so, no, Pidge, you don't get the extended version and no subtitles."

"Poop," Pidge stuck her tongue out.

"I'm very excited," Allura said as Hunk sat next to her, "I love to hear stories."

Lance thought for a moment about how much to tell them and what he could leave out without jeopardizing the rest of the story.

"Hope, the Daughter of Heather and the Shepherd, grew up to be the hamlets prized beauty. _Around her neck hung the fallen star and_ -"

"How can you wear a fallen star?" Allura asked, "That's just silly."

Lance glared until she quieted down and apologized.

"As I was saying: _She wore the star day and night and never did her mother allow her to take it off. It was to be her protection against ill and Heather was never going to allow another child to die while she still drew breath._

 _When Hope married a carpenter in the small hamlet, the festivities lasted days. Mostly, it is said, because the hangovers lasted days. Days passed in peace as life and death fell in cycles._

 _Hope bore three children which never knew their grandparents. Names are lost in history, but we know that the oldests name was Ail- ah, I mean, his name was Albert._

 _The hamlet being too small for two carpenters, Albert left to make a livelihood elsewhere. But before he left, Hope gave her star to Albert and told him to wear it always; just as she had._

 _The oldest found another small hamlet and set up shop. Their carpenter was old and unable to carry out the amount of work needed. There, Albert met and married a Shepherds daughter. As their betrothal gift, he presented her with the star and told her to always wear it._

 _Alberts wife had eight children. Seven left home to begin life elsewhere. The sevenths to leave was Ruth, who had married a passing blacksmith. Alberts wife gave her the star and instructed her to never take it off._

 _Here we have the first record of why: ruth was said to have prophetic dreams once she put on the star. Even while awake, she would see past and future events._

 _Of course this was not at all well received in the small hamlets of Ireland, and even worse received in Whales. Ruth was one of the many burned at the stake as a witch. But before they were able to kill her, she managed to pass the star to her only child._

 _Conn ran as his parents were taken by the mobs._

 _Unlike all the others, he was not encouraged to wear it. And seeing what happened to his parents, he was in no hurry to._

 _But it seemed to be in his blood as he began to have dreams as well, even though the star was kept locked away in an iron box. Conn wrote that the dream he had most often was of a falling star racing far across the sky. Behind it fell the magic that the fey fed upon and so opened the portals between our two worlds. The world of humans, and the world of the fey."_

"Where exactly is this all written?" Pidge challenged, "You keep talking like there's actual sources for this."

"The source is my grandma," Lance said, "I already tried to argue with her. You have my blessing to face off with her once we get back. Just let me pop some popcorn first."

Pidge rolled her eyes and Hunk yawned.

"These stories really are just what I need," Hunk sighed, "Just something to take my mind off of everything."

"But how can a human carry a star around?!" Allura protested, her question exploding now that it looked like she was allowed to ask it, "you can't ware a star!"

"It was just a star shaped gem stone," Lance said grinning, "that's all. They called it the fallen star because gems like that aren't common in that part of the globe. So they mystified it and passed down these stories and with each retelling, something else gets exaggerated. In one version Ruth actually killed people with power of the star. Everything is very befuddled."

"So this really is just a fanciful story?" Allura asked.

"Pretty much," Lance shrugged, "I'm sure it started out as the truth, but years later they've even added dragons and fairies."

"Tooo many mushrooms," Pidge muttered and Lance laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Voltron was amazing.

They fought and learned how a true team works together. When talking with the Blades and the rebels, it truly felt that the end of a long fought war was just a hop, skip, and a jump away!

However

Saving the universe did need some getting used to. Between being teenagers and the desperate need to be more mature, there left little room to really relax.

So when hunk knocked on Lances door again, and Lance noticed Keith, Shiro, and Coran had joined them, Lance gave in. Keith looked like he'd been dragged there under duress and Shiro looked like a shy adult on a merry-go-round while Coran was about as Jazzed as Allura was about being told a story.

"I feel the need to put on reading glasses or something," Lance muttered.

"Whatever helps," Pidge grinned, "So we already filled them in on what they missed last time. So what's this about Fey?"

Lance rolled his eyes as everyone found a seat in his room. He tried to start the story again, twice. But always stopped. Not only was Keith and Shiro here, the two people in the universe he couldn't bare to humiliate himself in front of, but the story was about to reach the more…fantasy, part of the story. The part that his grandma had insisted was the most important, but always sounded the most ludacris.

"Well…" Lance hummed, trying to find a Segway what didn't sound too cheesy, "I'll spare you the whole liniage and just start off with Gwenilin. Her mother died young and having five older brothers, she inherited the star. Throughout the family, it was either worn and not taken off, or kept securely in the iron lockbox.

 _Gwenilin chose to ware it. It made her feel confident where she felt she lacked. She had inherited nothing of her mothers beauty and skill, and even less of her fathers talents. She was clumsy and, the whole village came to the conclusion that she was cursed. They even, through their own misguided good-will, hired a priest from the kingdoms capitol to come and rid her of whatever demon hounded her steps._

 _But that, of course, had no effect._

 _No one wished to marry such a poor creature and soon she passed what everyone saw then as the proper marriage age._

 _It was soon after the fall festival that she wondered off into the forest nearby. Through the trees was a steep and very large cliff that dropped into the vast ocean. It was a popular place for couples, but Gwenilin knew they would all be dancing around the harvest fires, and she could have the view to herself._

 _If she had been born with her mothers looks and had been clumsy and poor, she could still have been married._

 _If she had been unafflicted, yet ugly and poor, she could still have been married._

 _If she had been rich…well that was just laughable, now wasn't it? The families had never been well off. Even with the gem, that star, no one dared to sell it; they would starve first and a few had._

 _But none of that was what depressed her._

 _She was the Village oddity and she accepted that. But no one really talked to her; most likely afraid that her curse would rub off on one of them. Her brothers were her best friends, sure, but they were all married now themselves and were moving on with their lives._

 _Looking down at the star, Gwenilin wished for a companion to keep her company throughout her long and lonely years._

 _When nothing happened, she turned around and went home."_

"Well, that's depressing," Keith said scowling, "isn't something supposed to happen there?"

"not if I keep getting interrupted," Lance snapped, "Now!

 _As Gwenilin made her way back to the harvest festival, the lights making it easy to pick her way thought the trees, she stumbled upon a clearing she'd been sure hadn't been there before. She noticed right away that something was off. All the plants, the grass, flowers, mushrooms, and even the tree saplings, grew in a circular pattern. She hesitated, but seeing the dancers right there on the other side of the trees, she decided that walking straight was the best option._

 _"So you're the one that has it."_

 _Gwenilin jumped and spun around, looking for the voice that had cut through the night and the noise of the festival so easily._

 _"I would like that back," the voice said again. The light that had been making it so easy to find her way back to the village, now hid whoever it was that was speaking._

 _The woman, having been raised with six men in the house, stood her ground._

 _"I don't have anything that belongs to the dark," she replied, "I have myself and a piece of light that was given to me by my mother."_

 _"that light belongs to my people," the voice said, "it should not have left!"_

 _Gwenilin was fearful of the voice and what this might mean, but the star was her only source of comfort. She was loath to part with it._

 _"May I perhaps give you something else in return?" she pleaded, clutching the star to her chest._

 _That was when the fey showed himself. He was tall, his hair one with the forest around him. His ears were long and his eyes were a spectrum of colors. He gave off a glow that matched the stars in her hand._

 _Truly, the star belonged to him._

 _Taking the gem off her neck, she held it out on her hands, her fingers still holding tightly. The Star gave off a soft warmth and as the Fey reached out to take it, she finally let go._

 _The Fey was gone before her arms dropped to her sides."_

"This is way too depressing," Keith snapped as he stood up to leave, "I'm going to bed."

Lance ignored him and continued:

 _"Without the star Gwenilin felt that now she truly had nothing worth to give. She spent her days with her father and doing what she could in his shop. Her brothers occasionally dropped by to encourage her or to bring her gifts. But even the finest accessories from the capitol paled in comparison to what had once been her star._

 _Then one day as she was out gathering roots and other forest edibles, she ran into the Fey once again._

 _Without a word, the Fey lifts the Star and presses it back into her hand._

 _"My people were destroyed by dragons and wraiths," he said, "we did it to keep the humans safe from the horrors of our world. This star is the key. I am the last one of my kind and I can not return to my world without endangering this one as well."_

 _The Fey wept and Gwenilin comforted the him. She pushed the star back towards the Fey._

 _"If that is the case, then we owe you everything," She said, "this star is a star of hope, as named by the first of my family to carry this gem all her life. I wish you to have the same hope we all have had while we lived under your protection."_

 _The Fey, grateful for Gwenilins kind words, stayed and they spoke until late in the evening. She left the Fey, but he told her to come back on the morrow._

 _Unused to being asked by non family to meet with her, she hardly slept at all that night._

 _The next day they spent even longer, talking and taking comfort in each others words of confidence._

 _Over time, however, Gwenilins frequent trips to the forest were noticed by the Village. Some happily thought she'd finally found a man to care for her. While others wondered if she perhaps wasn't twisting the curse even further and becoming a witch. And over even more time, the gossip increased and festered._

 _However, Gwenilin was overjoyed with her new friend. Together they shared the Star and he told her secrets that she kept to her grave. When the Fey wished to see the Village she talked about so often, she told him that humans were scared of his kind and would react very badly._

 _So, with magic, he transformed into a handsome human, with the star hanging from his neck._

 _When the village saw her walking trough town with him, the witch rumors died completely as they all joined together in their joy that she had found someone to care for her. The gossip of engagements flew to her fathers house even before she could reach it. The people telling her father that the man was seen with the necklace that Gwenilin had owned before._

 _The father had no idea how to take this news. He was protective of his only daughter and in spite of what everyone thought, he relied on her presence in the home to help him. However, he knew how much this opportunity would mean to her and he did not wish to get in between her and her chance for her own life._

 _So when Gwenilin arrived with the Fey in disguise, her father was more than a little worked up over the matter. He tried to get his point across, but ended up trying to interrogate the Fey._

 _Unaccustomed to this treatment, the Fey kept silent. He did not wish to insult Gwenilins family, however, if he opened his mouth, a curse or two just might come out._

 _When the woman was able to calm her father and simply explain that they were just friends, her father really did get angry. Giving the family treasure to a 'friend', and then walking around the village as they had done was not ok. It gave everyone the wrong impression and if they saw she wasn't married within a year or so, the village would see her as even more cursed than before. Other repercussions would occur as well, but the father didn't even want to think about those._

 _Getting the gist of what was going on, the Fey declared that if Gwenilin was willing, he would be happy to bind himself with her._

 _The father was overjoyed._

 _Gwenilin was angry._

 _They went back to the forest. While there, they could talk freely and she yelled at him for being so foolish. If they got married, they would be expected to have children, and half fey children were killed. A baby wouldn't be able to hide the fact they were a fey."_

 _"Oh good," the Fey replied, "I thought you were angry at me because you didn't love me."_

 _"I didn't think I loved you until you mentioned we marry," Gwenilin replied, "but I guess if I am to be married, it would be to my only friend_."

Lance finished that story with a nod, "see, the ending isn't too depressing."

"So what about their kids?" Pidge asked a finger snack sticking out of her mouth, "she's got a point you know."

"They had one child," Lance said, "but I'm tired, my voice is about to give out, and I'll tell you about the dude later."

"These story nights really are the best~" Hunk sighed, "just this thing to help us all relax before taking on Zarkon in a few days."

"Way to bring the pressure back," Pidge sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance never did get around to the story ever again.

After the fight with Zarkon, everyone was too depressed.

When they found Shiro again they had forgotten all about the story and Lance wasn't about to remind them of it.

He was having his own problems without everyone begging for story-time.

He found himself zoning out more often than not, even in the middle of their fights. He'd see an enemy fighter jet turn to circle around back of them and he'd hear his grandma telling him of "raven birds who were the children of dragons".

He was distracted all the time when Allura would talk one on one with him. At first he thought it was because of his massive crush on her. Then he realized that his eyes were drawn to one of two places: her eyes, and the small balmera stone on her forehead. Lance couldn't stop staring at either. They both were magnetic to his attention and he couldn't figure out why.

When Keith Left, Lance was livid. He had been angry that Keith hadn't been there for the fight, but the fact that Keith had done it on purpose was almost like being betrayed.

Again, Lance couldn't put his finger on it…but ever since they had that stand off against Zarkon, everything seemed to be…off. It wasn't right.

()

"We're all in agreement?"

"Sure…" Hunk looked over at Lance as everyone else nodded.

Lance was the only one who still had his guard up around Lotor. Pidge, who still didn't like Lotor either, was too wrapped up with having her dad back. Keith and the other Blades stood nearby, but also agreed that Lotor had proven himself after killing Zarkon.

"I will do my best," Lotor said, "we truly must work hard and use all our resources if we are ever to unite our people."

When the meeting was over Hunk followed his friend out of the room.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You look like you're about to be sick," Hunk said cautiously, "wanna rant a little?"

"What good would that do?" Lance asked rolling his eyes, "its not like Shiros gonna listen to me, and Keiths left, so he's not gonna listen to me, and you're not in charge so ranting to you isn't going to change anything!"

"Well, that's true…buuuut it might make you feel better?"

Hunk had a happy talent where his effort alone made you feel better. So lance grinned and gave up his bad mood.

"I just don't like him, that's all," Lance shrugged, "he gives me the impression of a Bond villain, ya know? He even had a cat for a while!"

Hunk laughed at this and agreed. They spent the next few minutes comparing Lotor to the high society bad guys in movies. It wasn't really hard and in the end, Hunk found himself siding with Lance in a lot of things. Even though he firmly believed the former bad guy deserved a second chance, he now understood better why Lance was having a hard time with the change.

"You're irritated that Allura likes him," Hunk blurted out. All good feeling between them disappeared.

"Wh- no!" Lance snapped, "Allura can do whatever she wants! We're bashing Lotor here!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Nevermind," Lance walked past Hunk, "I'm going to bed."

()

When Lance got to his room he flopped onto his bed.

This was getting really tiresome. Slowly he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small burlap bag. The drawstring was frayed to the point of no return, but Lance had always been carful with it.

His grandma had given him this the day he was born. She had been very specific in her instructions that he never be without it. She had even sewn it into the lining of his jacket so he'd always have it no matter what.

It wasn't until he'd been lost in space…and he'd seen the crystals on the Balmera, that he'd remembered about the little bag.

Since then he'd spent more than a few times wondering why.

Lance dumped the contents of the bag onto his hand. Dull, blue crystals fell onto his palm. If he put the jagged edges together it took the shape of a four pointed star.

Why did his family have a balmera crystal?

Where had it come from?

What did it mean?

He had often tried to tell the others about it. He couldn't quite get his head wrapped about the whole thing, but everytime he thought about brining it up his gut would drop into his shoes.

What if they treated him differently?

Sure, Keith was half galra and everyone still liked him…but Lance wasn't as good a pilot as Keith was. He wasn't…as skilled, as keith was.

What if this was what pushed everyone too far?

Or worse, what if they started to expect different things from him?

Lance scowled as he remembered his grandmothers words, 'Fey means 'otherworldly'. Get that through your head'.

"Its through it," Lance muttered as he thought about Alluras multi-colored eyes, the same eyes that the Fey was said to have had, "It got through, loud and clear."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oo~ what's that?" Hunk asked while he and Pidge hovered around Lotors shoulder. In his hands he held a tablet like device. Allura sat next to him on the bridge and Coran continued to run the ship. They were on their way to Oriand, or at least, on their way to where Lotor and Allura thought it was located.

"This is just something I developed years ago in order to gauge how much quintessence a person and/or object is capable of producing," Lotor said, happy to share the information, "I used it to push my father away from the lesser-yielding planets in order to save as many as I could. It back fires when I find planets with high potential, but…back then I had to do what I could."

"Now you're in charge and that doesn't matter anymore," Hunk said, "so why this now?"

"I also stored some information in here that I thought Allura would find interesting," Lotor said smiling at her, "I also hoped we could get somewhere with our-"

"Ohhh, look at this!"

Lototr blinked turned around, realizing too late that the paladins had just stolen his tablet right out of his hands. They stood away from him and where now scanning each other.

"Hunk, Pidge, I don't think that's a good idea," Allura said.

"But we're just curious," Pidge said shrugging, looking at the results with Hunk, "With Hunk and I…we only measure up to about 50-60% of what the average altean and Galra are capable of, quintessence-wise."

"So what does that mean?" Hunk asked.

"It means that you are not capable of controlling quintessence the way we can," Lotor said snatching the tablet away from them, "The way Allura can control the ship and the way we can channel energy just isn't what humans can do apparently."

"Scan Shiro!" Pidge snapped as Shiro walked in with Lance, "see what number he is!"

"What's this?" he asked as Lotor sighed and did as he was told.

"79%," Lotor said, impressed.

"And me?" Allura asked, now very interested herself in spite of what she'd said earlier.

"You'd have to take that circlet off your head first," Lotor chuckled, "if I scan you with it on the readings will pick up on it and send your score through the roof."

She took the small stone off her head and handed it to Hunk for safe keeping. The scan took only a few seconds, but everyone was waiting.

With a high pitched ping Lotor looked amazed, "205%!"

"WOAH! I mean that is awesome, right?" Hunk asked handing Allura her circlet back, "like this isn't out of 1000, right?"

"The average altean is about 123%," Lotor replied, "the calculations are complex, but believe me when I say that this is impressive. I myself only reach about 198%."

"Oh so humble," Lance muttered and rolled his eyes. Lotor turned his tablet towards Lance who tried to move away, but was too late.

The tablet went bezerk.

"What the-"

"That can't be right," Lotor muttered punching all sorts of buttons to reset the scan, "this is telling me that your quintessence levels are…in the thousands!"

"Must be broken," Lance said rolling his eyes. But Allura squinted at him.

"What are you hiding Lance?" she asked sneaking up on him. He leaned away from her.

"Nothing."

With quick fingers she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his little burlap bag. Dancing away teasingly, she ignored his protests and dumped the bags contents into her hand.

"Ha!" She cried, "I knew it! You had balmera crystals with you!"

"Give those back!" Lance snapped reaching for her hand, but she jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Where did you get them? Was it when we were last with the balmera?"

"No," Lance snapped, chasing after her, "those are mine! Give it!"

Lotor scanned him while he stood off with Allura. Seeing the reading he glanced around and, noticing everyones attention was on the pair running around, decided to keep the results to himself.

"Just tell me where you got them," She said grinning, "I don't remember the balmera giving anyone special treatment. And if you just picked these up from the surface, that's not a bad thing. I'm just wondering why you've not said anything before!"

"I didn't get them from a balmera!" Lance shouted, seriously pissed off as he stopped trying to get them from her, "Those are mine!"

"If you didn't get them from a balmera, there where did you get them?" Hunk asked, slightly relived. Coran came up behind Allura and took the gems from her. He'd been drawn in by the conversation and, being the crystal expert he was, couldn't help giving his two cents.

"Very interesting!" he said scowling at the cluster of broken pieces, "it takes a lot to break a crystal, and…"

He tried to piece together the broken bits. Lance and everyone watched him for a while until Lance couldn't take it anymore.

"Here," he marched up and put them together in the proper place.

"Ah-ha!" Coran cried as though Lance had just reviled an important clue in a crime novel, "You know how to put them together!"

"…yeah, because its mine," Lance said rolling his eyes, "I've done it thousands of times."

"No one forges crystals, Lance," Allura said, "The balmera gives the crystal and we keep it as is. Even my crystal, here, was naturally given to me. That's why communication with the balmera is so important; to communicate the size and shape you need."

"This one even has a natural hole in it designed to be worn," Coran said picking up one of the points, "this takes amazing care."

"Yeah, well, who cares?" Lance said reaching out again to take his gems, but this time it was shiro who took them from coran.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, "we keep asking you have yet to actually give an answer."

"Because its none of your business," Lance said through clenched teeth, "now give it back!"

"Why must it be such a secret?" Shiro argued.

"why did you go off on your own with LOTOR without talking to us first?!" Lance shot back.

"That's not the issue here!" Shiro yelled, "you're hiding something, what is it?!"

"AH!" They both jumped as coran brought up a large picture on the bridges large screen, "I thought I'd seen that shape of that crystal before!"

The photo showed three Alteans standing side by side, their arms around each other. They were grinning and laughing at a previous joke the one on the left had undoubtably told. The one in the middle had a four pointed crystal hanging from his neck.

"Duuuude," Hunk breathed, "look at the guy on the right…"

The one on the right was grinning, like the others. But his smile and bone structure was very familiar to all of them.

"Not what I was expecting…" Coran said and Lance shifted uncomfortably. He had been denying it himself and with this…well…

"When were going to tell us this?" Shiro asked and Lances jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Shiro, I'm not sure this is his fault," Pidge said, coming to her friends defense like he had against Lotor before, "that picture was take over ten thousand years ago! The fact that he shares any physical DNA that we can recognize in an anomaly! Like, this is seriously not natural."

"True," hunk nodded, "DNA really don't work that way. I mean, a few hundred years apart, sure, but a few thousand? Yeah, I'm having a hard time buying it."

"I told you the stories my grandma told me where like heirlooms. She always said they were our genealogy," Lance said, unable to find a way to back track away from the topic, "I never believed her about the Fey and dragons and whatever…but the longer we've been fighting Zarkon…the more her stories started to make sense…"

"The Fey from your story was an Altean!" Hunk shouted, now excited, "and he said his world was destroyed by dragons! That's the Galra!"

"Who are the wraiths, then?" Pidge asked, trying to think back to the story. It had been forever ago.

"The druids," Lance sighed, "the Ravens are the fighter jets, the dragons are actually the cruiser ships. I've had a while to think this over…I've just been waiting to find something that would disprove the theory…"

"And instead running into everything that proves it," Allura said softly reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I teased you like that."

"that fine," Lance shrugged and held his hand out to Shiro, "can I have my crystal back please?"

"But why-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lance shouted, then stepped back, "-I mean, I don't know for sure…"

They waited for him to continue but he didn't. He instead just stared at his shoes. He'd puzzled out a lot of his grandmas stories, and if he was right…then he'd have messed up really bad; worse than ever before.

()

"So this is Oriond?"

Lance watched as Allura and Lotor got even chummier. Part of him really was amazed at the sight of the white hole, but the other part wanted to shoot Lotor or scream at them to get a room.

()

Lance was coming out of the training hall with Hunk when Coran called everyone to the bridge. Allura had spent every waking moment with Lotor on their little project together. Lance and Hunk took bets on weather or not they'd answer the call.

Lance lost as they walked onto the bridge and saw they were the last to arrive.

"We're receiving a distress call," Coran replied, "do we go to their aid or do we continue with our initial plans?"

Shiro hissed as the decision grated on his nerves. His temper was getting shorter by the day, and the rest could figure out why.

"Is the call on the way?" Pidge asked, "we could just pick them up on the way to-"

"We have time restrictions," Shiro grumbled, "we can't spare a single minute."

"Then you can go," Lotor said, "I'll answer the distress call myself."

"Ha," Lance laughed, "the big bad emperor is going to pick up a hitch hiker?"

"As I am with you paladins, I would like to be of assistance and not hold up your progress," Lotor said, sounding even more benevolent than before. Lance cringed.

"that does sound like a better option," Shiro sighed, grateful.

"I'll go with Lotor then," Lance said quickly, "as back up."

"Oh no," Lotor replied, "I insist that all of you go by yourselves and leave this to me. I promise everything will go well."

"Yeah, and I just don't-"

"Stop it Lance," Allura sighed, "you're a paladin, we'll need you with us."

"Lotor is one of us, Lance, can you get that through your head, please," Shiro snapped.

"I don't know, Shiro, my head is rather thick," Lance retorted, "I can't help that I still don't trust him."

"I sincerely apologize," Lotor said, "I do not wish to be the center of ill will."

Lance rolled his eyes. Why did no one see the fake for what he was! People 101! The more sugar a person puts into their words, the more they're trying to cover up!

"We're on a recon mission," Lance said, "last I checked that's mostly a Pidge job."

"Damnit Lance!" Shiro shouted making everyone jump, "just do as you're told!"

Lance blinked in surprise. Sure, he and Shiro had had a few fights and battle of wills, but Shiro had never swore at any of them before.

"What's wrong?" Hunk asked, "Shiro? Are you ok?"

"You've been chewing on something, just spit it out," Pidge added. Shiro shook his head.

"No," he said slowly, "its nothing, just, Lance please, don't make this any worse!"

It was a verbal slap to the face and Lance wasn't going to let that slide.

"What do you mean any worse?!" Lance argued, "what've I screwed up so badly you have to go and-"

"ITS YOUR FAULT!"

They all quieted down as Shiro raged.

"Its all your fault Keith left!"

Lances jaw dropped.

"What? How…"

"I heard you talking about leaving with keith before he left!" Shiro snapped, "you guilted him into leaving!"

"Guilted? Me?" Lance took several steps back as everyones eyes went from shiro to Lance and then back again.

"He would never have left if you hadn't put that thought into his head! And why wouldn't you? You never liked him any way! You couldn't wait for him to just leave, right?"

Lance was floored! How could Shiro think all that?

"I just…I just offered Red back to him since you had come back…" Lance said, feeling slightly dizzy, "I wasn't going to take Blue form Allura, but I never said anything about leaving. I just…"

"You said enough," Shiro interrupted, "Now he's been gone, I've tried contacting him and I can't get through! So will you JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD?! Before you say or do something else that will make everything harder!"

"Shiro, I don't think that's quite right," Hunk said gently, trying to not upset the already raging atmosphere, "Lance was the one who supported Keith the most when you left. Sure, Lance may not have been fond of him….but people change…right?"

"Shiro, perhaps you should rest while we head to our destination," Allura said as quietly as Hunk, "you look way too stressed."

"I'm fine," Shiro sighed, "I'm just done with all the disorder and insubordinate backtalk!"

Lance stood, not knowing if he should try to say something or just walk away. If he walked away, that would be childish and would signal guilt, but what could he possibly say?

So he stood there, silent, until the meeting was over and Shiro stormed out of the room first. Pidge put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're fine, Lance," she said, "Shiros just really stressed and he's taking it out on you. Give it a little time and things will calm down."

Lance nodded slowly.

Had Keith left because of him?


	9. Chapter 9

Keith leaned against his broken ship. Krolia was off getting them something to eat while he watched their camp. He'd sent out the distress signal, hoping Voltron would get it before the galra. The ship they had taken was…one horrifying piece of scrap metal. How either of them survived the crash was a mystery.

He heard the ship before he saw it. Lotors private jet was landing a ways away.

Figured, Keith thought with a sigh. They may be friendly with Lotor now, but Keith still didn't like the guy very much. And after what he and Krolia had witnessed on that other planet…

"Hello again," Lotor replied, "I am assuming I am your ride?"

Keith grimaced, "Seems so. But we'll have to wait. I'm waiting for someone."

"I'm afraid we have to be quick," Lotor replied, "the others at the castle of lions are busy and can't stand this little detour we had to take."

Keith didn't respond to that. Instead he lifted his com device.

"We've got a ride," he said. And Krolia answered.

"Friendly?"

"…debatable…"

"On my way back then."

"Why is my friendliness in question?" Lotor asked with a scowl, "I told you I just came from the castle…I can show you proof if you-"

"Oh, no, I believe you," Keith said, "I just don't like you."

He saw a muscle begin to work in Lotors jaw as his lips thinned in irritation.

"I see," Lotor sighed, "Seems you and that other paladin share the same random dislike for me. Too bad he hates you more. I mean, he systematically got rid of you, and he's never done anything like that with me."

Again, Keith didn't bother responding. But he did wonder who the guy was talking about.

"Then again, 'hate' isn't the right word…more like he just didn't trust you. Not like anyone did, but,- oh it seems I've said too much."

Keith shrugged, "whatever. You're not making any sense anyway."

"Would you really like me to explain?"

Keith shrugged again. He did…but he didn't.

"That one paladin…the loud and annoying one," Lotor said and watched the recognition in Keith before he continued, "seems he's not as stupid as everyone thinks."

Keith laughed.

"Aaaand I'm just going to have to stop you there," Keith said shaking his head, "Lance is just as stupid as everyone thinks."

"Oh? Did you know he was part Altean?"

Keiths face twisted in confusion.

"Oh yes," Lotor sighed, "seems he'd hidden it from everyone. He even had a balmera crystal with him. He instinctually dislikes both of us because we are both half galra, but I'm also half Altean which redeems me somewhat. What exactly have you done to erase your putrid blood?"

Keiths jaw clenched. What was Lotor trying to pull?

"you know what? I have half a mind to just go back and tell them it was a false alarm. In fact, I'll take you where ever you want to go so long as its not the castle. You are the one who just gave up and left, and now you want to come back? They've practically forgotten all about you. Every time your name comes up everyone just gets angry and upset."

Keith felt the bottom of his gut drop. He knew Lotor was a liar…but he also knew he was smart. What part of this was a lie and which part was true? Was it all true? Was it all a lie?

"You should just leave them be and-"

The rock came out of nowhere, sailing a breath away from Lotors head. He and Keith fell into their fighting stances; both of them drew their swords.

No one was there.

There was a large rock structure with trees growing on it and they both eyed it suspiciously. Then Keith saw it first.

"Lance?"

The red bayard gun was drawn and pointed at Lotor.

"I should've just taken the shot," Lance muttered. He almost had, but then thought of how Allura would feel.

"See?" Lotor said quietly to Keith, "he doesn't want you to know, so he's trying to stop me from telling you. He's a crafty one. He plays the idiot very well."

Keith leaned away from the emperor and watched as Lance descended the rock pile. He was openly glaring at Lotor.

"What kind of BS do you think you were spewing?" Lance snapped and then turned to Keith, "please tell me you didn't buy a single word."

Keith didn't reply and Lance rolled his eyes.

"Come on, fly with me and I can set the record straight."

"You should be with the other paladins," Lotor retorted, "They need you. They might be in danger!"

"They've not even reached the base yet!" Lance snapped, "What they don't know, wont hurt them, and if you tattle on me it just proves my point that you are nothing but a big man-child with major parental issues!"

Keiths eyes widened as Lotor nearly blew his top.

"what's going on?" Krolia asked coming up silently beside him.

"I'm…not sure…" Keith replied. Lance looked over and noticed the new comer.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Lance grinned.

"She…" Keith paused for a second. This would be the first time he'd said it out loud.

"My name is Krolia," Krolia said, filling in for Keith, "I'm a member of the Blades."

"And my mother," Keith said quickly, feeling the heat rise in his face.

Lance eyes grew round, "You…Your MOTHER?!"

He then laughed and slapped Keith on the shoulder.

"that's awesome! I'm so happy for you! We need to get you BOTH back to the castle STAT! Everyone is going to be SO STOKED!"

Keith felt the heat rise in his face some more. Lance continued to exclaim excitedly, Krolia shooting 'save me' glances at Keith.

"It seems," Keith said quietly to a silenced Lotor, "that you didn't get that quite right…"

"I'm telling you, he's good," Lotor said, "he's playing it up because he knows I was trying to tell you."

Keith rolled his eyes. Lotor was a liar.

()

Keith and Krolia rode with Lance in the Red lion while Lotor took off in his own jet. Lance knew he was going to be in big trouble the moment he got back. But he hopped the joy of seeing Keith again would delay the lecture.

They flew in silence and Lance debated weather or not he should ask Keith the question he'd been wanting to ask all day. He hadn't expected to run into him so fast and he didn't really want to talk about it in front of his mom, if he could help it, but he knew that this was his one and only chance for a private conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Lance asked slowly.

"What?" Keith asked, he was siting on the floor, sharpening his blade.

"…did you leave…I mean…you didn't leave because i talked to you that one time…did you?"

"Huh?" Keith looked up, quizzical, "What one time?"

"You know, that talk we had…about Red and Shiro coming back. You left right after, so I'm wondering if you left because of that…"

Keith raised an eyebrow, "nooooo….why would you think that?"

Lance took a deep breath and nodded, "Nothing, it was a passing thought that just got stuck…that's all."

"I left because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time," Keith said, "no more, no less."

"Well, it was a stupid thing to do," Lance muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Shiros been a mess since you left and none of us can get him to chill, so that's your next mission, got it?"

"What's wrong with Shiro?"

"Hell if I know!" Lance snapped, "That's why your job is finding out so we can help! He wont talk to any of us!"

Keith put his knife away. Shiro was always even tempered, even when he was frustrated. He couldn't even begin to guess what would cause Shiro to act the way Lance was insinuating.

()

When they landed in the Red lions hanger everyone was already waiting for them. Lotor stood with them, looking smug.

"Keith!"

"YOUR BACK!" Pidge and Hunk ran forward to give him a big hug with Allura and Coran close behind. Shiro stood back and glared at Lance.

"Why did you leave?" he snapped. Lance reached over and grabbed Keith pulling him in between himself and Shiro.

"Are you saying that you're not happy to see our little mullet back?"

"That's not the point!" Shiro yelled, moving past Keith.

"Hey, Shiro-" Keith tried to interrupt, but Shiros temper stopped him.

"We could've been prematurely attacked! Something could've gone seriously wrong which is why we sent Lotor out there so that we could handle problems on this front! Are we a team or aren't we?!"

"Problems?" Keith asked. Was he a problem? Looking past the man he'd always seen as a brother he saw the fear on Lances face as he backed up.

"But Lotor was saying a bunch of crap," Lance said feebly, "so it's a good thing i-"

"He said you almost shot them!"

"He was talkin' smack!" Lances fear turned quickly to anger as well, "I should've shot him! He was-"

"Can we go somewhere where there is less of an echo?" Krolia asked with a scowl, "my head is starting to hurt."

Everything seemed to pause as they all suddenly noticed she was there.

()

"Ooooo! I'm so happy for you!" the others hugged him and then Krolia. They had made their way back to the bridge. Lance hung behind the group while Shiro stormed ahead.

Keith knew Lance had said Shiro had been upset…but this was insane! He'd been so shocked before that he'd not even known what to say. He had just gotten so angry and totally out of character.

Shiro wasn't the type to express anger like that, instead he expressed disappointment and let the guilt eat you from the inside. THAT was Shiros style of argument. Not…whatever that was in the hanger…

"So where have you been?" Shiro sighed once they had finished gushing over Krolia, "we've tried to contact you and even Kolivan didn't know where you were."

"Sorry," Keith said, imagining he was walking on egg shells, "Krolia and I found our way to a rather…interesting part of the universe…"

Krolia stood with one hand on her blaster and the other on a long sword, ready at any second to use them. Keith waited, but when she didn't pick up the explanation, he sighed and continued.

"We found a planet full of Alteans."

"What?!" Allura and Lotor chorused at the same time. Keith noticed the different looks on their faces and couldn't help a sneer.

"Yeah, we found your little secret hide out," Keith said locking eyes with Lotor, "your little garden where you steal quintessence from Alteans bodies as a whole."

Breathing was too loud in the silence that followed.

"That's a lie," Lotor said, "I've done no such thing…"

"Oh? So that wasn't a statue of you they were worshiping?" Krolia asked, loosening the gun in her holster.

"Yes, I've saved all the Alteans I could by hiding them on a planet far away from the empire, but I've not been stealing their quintessence!"

"there were others, and you didn't tell me?" Allura said, backing away form him, "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because he was killing them slowly," Keith said, "he harvested quintessence from them like animals."

"I have not!" he shouted, "they OFFERED their quintessence to me! I did not STEAL or HARVEST! I simply accepted what they gave me!"

"Under false pretenses," Krolia said heavily, "They thought you going to save them."

Lance watch from the back. Watched Alluras face twist, the blow it caused everyone else.

And again…Lance hated being right.

"Do you have proof?" Shiro asked, the only one the room that was still not buying it. This above all else, caused Keith a ton of concern.

"One was going to come with us, but she decided to stay behind," Krolia replied, "she feared what would happen to her people if she left them alone. She's already convincing people that Lotor isn't the savior they all thought he was."

"Shiro," Keith said facing the man head on, "do you trust me? At all?"

Shiro looked him right in the eye, "you left and you want me to trust you?"

It was a gut punch and Keith sucked in his next breath before answering, "Lotor admitted to gathering quintessence from living people, and you're fine with that?"

"If that's what they wanted, who am I to tell them what to do?" Shiro replied and Keith scowled further.

"One more question, Shiro," Keith said, "just who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Pidge ran down the hall way of the Atlas and ran right into Keith.

"What's going on?!"

"Honerva opened a rift," Keith hissed, "its not a hole, but its causing a ripple effect. At least…that's what Hunk said."

"Quiznak," Pidge growled, "Have you seen Lance and Allura?"

"They're heading to the Lions right now," Keith said, "Allura is going to scan the area and see if anything warped…or whatever, again, you're going to have to ask Hunk."

"Where is he?"

"He's on the bridge with Shiro trying to make sense of the data coming in."

"You headed that way too?"

"I'm going to follow Allura and Lance out," he said, "They might need more back up. I want you to help Hunk and them come out if anything happens."

"Roger that," Pidge said and ran in the direction of the bridge.

Keith headed out and spotted the other two a good distance away from the ship.

"Did either of you find anything?" he called to them.

"Its an escape pod," Lance said, turning around, an oval shaped hunk of metal in Reds mouth, "Allura says there's life in it."

"We're no where near anything and I don't recognize this technology," Allura replied, "it could've come through the rift."

"I thought only commet stuff could travel through the rift," Keith said, enlarging the image of the pod.

"We'll know more when we get it back to the Atlas," Allura said.

()

Allura and Romell looked down on the Altean they had dragged from the pod. Like all the other Alteans they had found, he was restrained until he woke up. They were waiting for the blood work to come back. This Altean, though he had the same bone structure and ears that they had, he only had one marking under one eye.

"…he looks kinda like…"

"Shush," Allura snapped, "he does not!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell…"

Soon the Altean stirred and his eyes opened. Blinking in the dim light of the room he took his time waking up completely.

When he turned his head and finally noticed Allura and Romell; at first there wasn't anything, he just stared. Then his eyes widened in shock, his jaw even dropping a little.

"My name is Allura," the princess said kindly, "this is Romell, does she look familiar to you?"

The two became concerned when he started to cry.

"Allura," he sobbed, "…Allura…I'm so sorry…."

Sam and Keith came into the room just then.

"Allura, is he awake?"

Keith came around the corner and the Alteans eyes widened even further and he tried to sit up. The restraint help him down firmly, but that didn't stop him from giving them a few experimental tugs.

"KEith!" his voice broke, "You…your ok?!"

"Blood tests came back," Sam said pulling Allura to one side, "this is Lance."

()

Allura booked it to the other side of the ship where Lance was helping James.

"Hey…wait, what's wrong?" Lance scowled at the worried look on her face. She ran up to him and tried to smash his face between her hands.

"Seriously, Allura," Lance grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, "What's wrong?"

"You're not Altean, are you?!"

Lance blinked and then laughed, "what are you talking about, of course I'm not! I think I would have told you if I was! I would've used it to get you to date me a long time ago!"

He was grinning, her goofball.

"the..the person we saved before. Turns out…turns out he's you from another reality!" She sighed, "It was so weird!"

"Huh," James walked over to listen in, "that sounds trippy."

"Yeah," Lance shrugged, "but I'm me, and not him, soooo, what's the problem? We just have to get him back to his own reality, right?"

"Well, yes," She said, "but…he's telling us that he has Altean ancestry. So I'm just wondering if you do too?"

Lances smile faded slightly, "does that make a difference?"

"No!" She stammered, "I just need to make sure that-"

"Allura," Lance kissed her forehead, "if I am part altean, then I have no knowledge of it. Honest. You wanna take a blood sample? We can compare it to that guy and see what the difference is….can't we? I mean, I guess we should go ask someone who knows more about this kind of stuff."

She searched his eyes and then felt herself calm down. She could always count on Lance to be honest.

()

"So…this is a different reality…" the other Lance said, more to himself. He was sitting up and the restraints were off. They could tell he was tense still, and his eyes shifted around him as though expecting an attack at any moment.

"That's right," Sam said, "our Lance is somewhere else on this ship."

"…that's…nice…"

"What happened to you?" Keith asked, "and why was there just a pod made of the comet? What were you doing in there? How come-"

He stopped as the other Lance started to chuckle. Keith scowled. He hated it when Lance laughed at him.

"Sorry…I forgot how many questions you could ask in one sitting," the other Lance was smiling still, but now looked much more tired.

"Let's start with the pod," Sam suggested, "Can you tell us about it?"

The other lance nodded, "the witch had gotten her hands on some material and was making her own ship out of it. The ship may not have been finished, but I used one of the pods to escape. Next thing I knew, half the pod was crushed and I was waking up here."

"Escaping?" Keith asked. The other Lances bottom lip trembled slightly as he tried to retell the story.

"Everything went so wrong…" he said, "I knew Lotor was no good, I knew it…I knew Shiro had needed help…but I didn't do anything…I killed everyone…"

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm beginning to feel insulted," Keith said, "maybe if you tell me how my guy died, I'd feel better."

The other lance paused, looking at Keith, "you're more open than I know you to be."

"I blame our lance," Keith said, "If I didn't say something he'd run me over, now, how about more of an explanation?"

The other Lance nodded and took his time trying to organize his thoughts. But when Shiro entered the medical ward, it all changed. Other Lance reacted by leaping off the bed. The moment he touched the ground the floor lit up with blue light. A spell circle formed in a flash and lightning flew towards Shiros face.

Shiro barely dodged it as Keith Tackled the other boy to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"He's NOT shiro!" the other Lance shouted, "He's-"

"He IS Shiro!" Keith fought back, "I MADE SURE OF IT!"

"…what?"

"Keith, what's going on?" Shiro asked swallowing hard as he looked at the wall behind him, "I heard I should get down here ASAP."

Keith let the other lance up slowly. The boy looked from Keith to Shiro and back again.

"…he's…he's the real one?"

"Yes," Keith snapped, "And after all the crap I had to go through to make that the case i'll kill you if you undo it all!"

"Keith," Shiro walked toward them and the other Lance backed up, bracing himself instinctively, "is this…?"

"this is Lance from another reality," Keith said, "apparently one where you never came back."

"Shiro snapped," the other lance said shaking his head, "He's working with the witch. He killed keith!"

The silence after that statement rang through the metal walls.

"How about you talk to us about this," Shiro said, his voice soft and tentative, "and we can tell you our story, okay?"

()

"Keith confronted Shiro when he came back," the other Lance said, finally sitting back down, "That's when everything…broke. Shiro and Lotor left, we were ambushed, Keith chased after Shiro, sure there was something wrong that he could fix. We held off the galra as best we could, but in the end…we got split up. I still have no idea what happened to Hunk and Pidge, but Allura and I were captured. The witch spewed some garbage that made no sense and then…"

They waited but the other Lance fell quiet, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Then?" Keith prodded and was elbowed by Shiro on one side and Sam on the other.

"…then the witch killed Allura…" his voice cracked as he continued, "she just…it was horrible…she just reached in and…one minute…then…and then…"

Shiro reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but the other Lance smacked it away and glared at him.

"Don't you get that this is YOUR FAULT?!" he shouted, "After Allura died the witch…I WISH she'd of killed me too! And you dragged Keith in and threw him at her feet! YOU WATCHED as she killed him and didn't DO ANYTHING! I couldn't do anything either, but WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!? 'Oh, Lance, it's a clone, not shiro,' I DON'T CARE! YOU DIED AND EVERYTHING FALLS APART!"

Shiro let him yell. There was so much pain there, Shiro wasn't sure how to respond.

"I've had enough," Keith snapped, "that's YOUR shiro, OUR shiro-"

"Yes, its true I died," Shiro said putting an arm in front of Keith to hold him back, "and its true that things got…seriously, out of hand. I am very grateful that Keith and Allura were able to put my consciousness in this body and that it all came together. We are very lucky."

"Why did the witch kill Allura and Keith, but not you?" Sam asked. He'd been quiet and noticed that the boy avoided any detail concerning what actually happened.

Lance thought back.

In his minds eye he saw Allura fall, her eyes dark and unseeing turned upwards. He felt the cold floor once again as his legs were clamped to the floor by the druids, his arms restrained tightly behind his back. He saw Lotor and heard him talking to the witch, asking her if this would really work.

The door opened and Shiro dragged keith in by the hair and threw him on the floor where the druid also clamped his legs down to the floor. He'd called out to him, and had gotten a groan in return. At the time, he'd been relieved that he was alive.

"Lance?"

He blinked and Keith was sitting next to shiro, looking at him as thought this wasn't the strangest sight ever.

"the witch…she and Lotor had a deal," other Lance said, "She wouldn't oppose his rule of the Galra empire if he was pure Galra. Of course the jerk was half, but the witch said she had a way to make him full blooded Galra, all he had to do was give her the planet that the Alteans lived on. That fink took that deal. Shiro was a clone and…heh, we were screwed. Yeah, that's the short of it. We were totally screwed.

"I…don't know how…and I would rather not think about it, but somehow…she took the Galra genes from Keith and gave them to Lotor, took Lotors altean and gave them to me, and then took my human side and gave it to Keith…"

"…that's disgusting…" keith said, not knowing what else he should be saying. He couldn't imagine how that could be possible.

"…Keith didn't make it," the other lance continued, "the process was too much for him, especially after the beating he took from Shiro. The whole thing killed him. I don't know how long I've been captive, but I've just tried to escape…and then ended up here."

"Sooo, you didn't originally have Altean ancestor?" Sam asked.

"I did," the other lance sighed, "a few thousand hears back. An altean married a human in Ireland. And further back from that, we found out that three low rank Alteans stayed on earth after Alfor left the blue lion there to guard it. All the other planets he'd hidden the lions were mostly unpopulated, but Earth was different. We had humans. So three stayed behind and guarded it. When an illness threatened to wipe them all out, they traveled around and searched for a cure. Once found ints way to Ireland and traded a balmera crystal for some herbs and poultices. After a while they went out in search of the crystal again because it happened to be the key to the cave where they hid Blue."

"The key?"

"Oddly enough," the other Lance sighed, "no one would've ever found the lion…no, the Galra would've never found EARTH if I hadn't gone to the garrison. Going anywhere NEAR the cave with that crystal undid the protection spells the Alteans cast on Earth. That's why no one has ever bothered with earth before, why aliens were never really a thing! It was because the planet was hidden in order to protect the lion."

"Its not your fault."

Other Lance blinked in surprise as Keith gave an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously," Keith continued, "you are not the one at fault."

"Khh…" It had taken long enough, but this other Lance finally broke. His face twisted as great tears spilled over his face and sobs caused him to double over.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've heard nothing of the sort," Coran said when Shiro and Keith told him what the other lance had said about alteans staying with the blue lion.

"What about a four pointed balmera crystal?" Keith asked and looked at Lance, "did you hear anything about this?"

"Nope," Lance shrugged, "My dads mom died years before I was born and his dad doesn't visit that often, I think I met the man twice."

"He said he had a birthmark that looked like an altean marking when he was little," Shiro said pointing at his own cheek.

"Nope," Lance shook his head, "my mother was very fond of my baby pictures. I never had a birth mark on my face. Though I did have one on my foot-"

"Yeah, that's great," Pidge cut in, "what I want to know is why the other me and other Hunk hasn't got him out yet!"

"I can't imagine we'd just leave him there," Hunk muttered, "unless they kicked the bucket too…"

"that's a weird feeling," Pidge grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Allura and Keith said simultaneously.

"Where are we keeping him?" Hunk asked, "has he eaten?"

"He's in sickbay right now," Shiro said, "and the doctors couldn't get him to eat anything before we left. We can check with them again later."

"How are we gonna get him back?" Lance asked. He did not like this situation. He was awkward on a whole new level and he didn't know who to handle it.

"He came over because Honerva is messing with the very fabric of the universe," Coran replied, "we'd have to find another tear she's created and send him back that way."

The door flew open and Veronica stormed in. Looking around she spied Lance on the other side of the room.

"Hey, sis, what's up?"

He stood as she walked around the table they were sitting at. She then flung her arms around him and held him firmly and squeezed.

"Veronica?"

"Never EVER," she said, not letting go, "never become that sad. Never become that upset, ok? Promise me you'll always fid someone to rely on no matter what, ok?"

Lance scowled, "are you talking about the other reality guy?"

"I don't EVER want to see your face like that," Veronica said pulling back, "Never again, got it?"

"Sure sis," Lance grinned while his gut seethed, "you know I'm solid."

()

Allura found herself at sickbay.

She'd not seen the other Lance since he'd first woken up, and she didn't really want to. But at the same time, she did.

Walking in, finally, she found the other lance sitting up in bed. He was just staring at the opposite wall, with expression vacant. She now understood what Veronica meant about not wanting to see Lance face like that.

"Hey," she said and cleared her throat, "are you feeling better."

He looked up at her and nodded, "I told Keith and…your shiro everything."

"Oh, I was just checking up on you," she said quickly, "you know, because Lance, I mean, my lance…oh dear…"

She looked behind her to make sure no one else was around as it occurred to her that she'd actually never said Lance was her boyfriend out loud.

"I don't care," the other Lance said with a shrug ad sat back, "I'm fine, so you can leave now."

"Well, I was also wondering," Allura said, "how you did that…altean magic so quickly. I mean, I gathered that you probably picked some magic up, but it takes a great deal of concentration."

"Heh," Lance gave her a cold grin, "and you don't think poor, stupid Lance can concentrate?"

"NO!" she shook her head and waved the notion aside, "not at all, I'm just saying that it happened so fast! Normally a spell circle needs to be either pre-etched or have a ton of power behind it!"

Other Lance shook his head.

"Its all about the placement and timing of the quintessence you use," he said and lifted his hands. The tips of his fingers sparked and Allura stepped back. A gentle glow appeared around his hands.

"Now I can grab swords, block bullets, lasers, and deliver a punch that could kill the person standing behind the one I punch. When I made the attack before, it wasn't the circle or spell that made the lightning, it was simply the quintessence I brought from around me and bent to my will in the simplest form. Quintessence is energy. Energy's simplest form is static and lightning. I just gathered it and focused it."

"Where did you learn that?"

Other Lance sighed, "just because I'm locked up doesn't mean they can keep me from learning their tricks. I picked up on the witchs tactics ages ago. And then used them to escape."

It was a brag, but he didn't look like Lance should while bragging. He didn't even sound like he should. He just looked tired and sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Allura?" Lance walked in quickly, "What are you doing here?"

She jumped a little as her Lance walked in and put his arm, rather possessively, around her. He faced his other self and they looked each other up and down.

"Are you eating?" Lance asked. The other Lance shrugged.

"If you don't, Hunk will come and shove food down your throat," Lance said casually, "just in case you forgot."

Other Lance gave a dry chuckle, "yeah, pretty much."

"Allura," Lance turned to her and smiled brightly, "Pidge was looking for you."

"I see," she nodded and looked at the two of them, "Are you coming with me?"

"I've been asked to help out in the back," he said and kissed her cheek, "but I'll meet up with you for lunch, ok?"

"You're showing off."

"Yes I am," he said, totally unashamed. She smiled and gave him a kiss as well before she left.

He watched her leave and then turned back to his other self.

"We are not the same," Lance said and other Lance agreed with a nod, "but so help me, if you make my Veronica worry like that again I'll send you out into the void before you ruin all my hard work. I've done too much to keep them from worrying too much and now you've come along and are making them all worried about me!"

"Wow…I really was a spoiled one…" the other Lance said, "I don't really care what happens from here on out. Eject me out into the void. I'll die fast that way."

"See?! That's what I'm talking about! Stop with that kind of talk! They-"

"then you should probably be a little more honest with them," the other Lance said tilting his head to one side, "You may not have the same lineage as me, so we're really not the same at all, but we both know that we are the same kind of person. You're hiding things from your team. And let me warn you. My secrets were what got everyone killed."

Lance stormed out of the room without another word.

()

Two days later hunk made his way down to sickbay. The nurses had said he'd not eaten very much at all.

He held a plate of food and a bag full of snacks. Hunk found the other Lance much like allura had.

"Hey, brought you something you'll like!" Hunk called as he walked up to the bed. The other Lance watched him cautiously. Hunk set the plate down on his lap, three slices of pizza and Hunks homemade garlic knots.

"don't tell the nurses I brought you this," Hunk grinned, "they are all about the health food stuff. They've even have coran go in and give them pointers from time to time…I mean.."

He shuddered and grimaced before smiling conspiratorially at him. Instead of grinning back the way Hunk expected, the other Lance pushed the food off his lap and onto the floor. The fell face down and Hunk stared as the other lance stood, his foot on top of the plate, pressing the contents into the floor.

"I don't need this," he said, "what I need is to get back to my own reality. I know you're one of the smart ones on this ship, so why don't you get to work on that instead of wasting your time in the stupid kitchen?"

He kicked the plate across the room and stood with his arms folded, the look on his face no longer vacant, but cold and hard.

Hunk swallowed hard and nodded, "ok, I just…these are some snacks as well…just in case…"

He put the baggie on the nightstand and left the room in a hurry.

()

"Your blood work came back," Pidge said following Sam into the work room Lance was in. Allura stood nearby.

"Not of drop of altean blood," Sam announced.

"Yeah, I could've told you that," Lance said rolling his eyes, "I even talked to my grandpa and he knew nothing about any blue gem or fey stories."

"Well, at least we know for sure," Pidge said, "I guess those alteans never stayed on earth in our reality."

"Good thing," Lance muttered. He did not want anything to do with his other self.

()

"You what?!" Pidge looked around to make sure no one was close to overhear, "Why did you do that?!"

"Because…" Hunk shrugged as he tapped a screw driver on the miniature warp drive he was working on, "what would we do if it was our Lance down there? I couldn't let him starve himself."

"The nurses say he's eating enough, he's just not eating everything they give him," Pidge stressed, "the guy is fine. And Lance will be pissed if he finds out you're comparing the two of them."

"Pidge, you've not even seen him!" Hunk protested, "he looks so much like Lance its freaky! What if something does happen in our reality! What if he ends up like that wouldn't we want someone to be nice to him?"

Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly she didn't want to think too much about it if she could help it. The thought that ANY of them would be left alone made her feel queezy.

()

Lance made his way to the bridge where he was going to talk to Shiro about their guest. He'd found out about what he'd done to Hunk and Lance was two steps away from throwing the ungrateful jerk in the brig with the other alteans.

When Pidge stormed around the corner and ran into him, Lance was unprepaired for the face she looked at him with.

She was crying.

"Heyheyhey," He gripped her shoulders and then patted his uniform looking for a tissue, "whats wrong?! You ok? Who do we have to kill?!"

Without a word she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed, burring her face into his chest. He paused and then realized what must be bothering her.

"I'm fine, Pidge," he sighed, "we're not the same. What did do?"

Allura came around the opposite corner and saw Pidge and Lance. She scowled as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she'd never felt before and couldn't find a name for it. But she walked over to them and noticed Pidge was upset.

Forgetting the knot in her gut she pulled out a handkerchief and held it out her friend.

"She ran into the other guy," Lance grumbled, "and I'm about to turn his face inside out."

Pidge shook her head, "he didn't say or do anything."

She blew her nose and took a few deep breaths. Lance and Allura waited for her to collect herself.

"I know you guys are different, but he LOOKS like you and your face looks so sad! And I can't make it better!"

Lance looked at Allura and noticed the understanding look on her face. Both of them were thinking this and so was everyone else as far and Lance knew. Being someone you loves the spotlight, he did NOT like this kind of attention. The spot light was the wrong color and he resented it completely.

"You're so sweet Pidge," Allura said hugging her, "I'm sure everything will turn out for the best. This is Lance we're talking about; other reality or not. If there's one thing he'll be wonderful at is facing forward."

Lance blushed a little at the compliment. And then it clicked. He knew what needed to be done.

"Hey pidge," Lance said, "Run and grab hunk, shiro, and keith, would you? Meet us in sickbay. There's something you all can do for this guy, ok?"

"Really?" Pidge asked and Allura turned a quizzical look his direction.

"oh, I'm sure," Lance nodded, "absolutely sure."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you find a way to get me back?" the other Lance asked as all five of them gathered around one side of his bed.

"Hunk," Lance said, an almost sadistic grin on his face, "hug him."

"What?"

Hunk shrugged and bent down to scoop the altean boy in his arms. It was a classic Hunk hug where ones feet couldn't touch the ground due to his belly. The Other lance glared at everyone over Hunks shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pissing you off," Lance said smugly, "Pidge, join Hunk."

"I'm not sure-"

"Trust me," Lance smiled at her, "I know what I'm doing."

She returned his grin and jumped up onto the bed so she could wrap her arms around Hunk and the other Lance.

"So I gather I'm suck here?" the other Lance mumbled through his squished face, "or what? I kind of need to get back to my own reality and find MY Hunk and Pidge."

"You already found them," Lance said, "That's why you've been such a beast. You lied and told us you'd never found them, but you did."

Both Lances glared at each other.

"That's why you said they all died, back when you first woke up," Keith said nodding.

"We're not going to pressure you to tell us," Shrio said kindly, "but we-"

"Nope," Lance cut in, "I'm gonna pressure. Don't let up you two. Now you're gonna tell us what happened to your Hunk and Pidge."

"Che," the other lance hissed and glared even harder at them.

"Lance, I don't think this is a good idea," Shiro said, "we really shouldn't-"

"Oh, but we should," Lance nodded, "just like this guy said, we may not be the same person, but we are similar enough. This is the only way we're going to get anything out of this guy."

"We just want to help," Hunk said, not letting go, "can't we help?"

"…" The other Lances face turned red, a deep, solid red. Lance gave a snide grin.

"come on," he pushed, "you and I both know we'd never hurt Hunks feeling without a VERY good reason."

"Oh shut up," other lance hissed, "you're a spoiled brat. You never really had any responsibility what so ever! Everything just works out and you don't do a thing! you never have!"

"So what?" Lance shrugged before anyone could contradict him, "we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and the fact that you need to apologize to everyone here. Hunk was just being Hunk. Shiro and Keith only ever tried to make you feel comfortable and Allura only tried to get to know you. So spill, what exactly did YOUR team do to make you treat MY team like dirt?"

"Let go," other lance said, trying to push the other to away.

"Nope," Pidge said, "Not until you say your sorry~"

"Just let go," he snapped, pushing harder, but Hunk held on, "I refuse to lose! SO LET GO!"

"Lose?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Only if you start talking," Lance said.

"…they died.." he said still trying to pull away, "they died trying to save me…you think I could've gotten to that pod on my own?!"

"What about the magic you showed me?" Allura asked.

"Ha! You think that drivel would stop that witch?! You all are so stupid if you think that weak and pathetic spell does ANYTHING to help in a real fight!"

"Honerva is very strong," Allura said and the other Lance stopped fighting.

"Who?"

"Honerva," Allura said again, "that's the real name of Haggar the witch….that is who you were talking about, right?"

"….but..wasn't Honvira, or whatever, wasn't that…"

"Lotors mother and Zarkons wife? Yes, it was," Allura said quietly, "its really sad. That's why Honerva is trying to rip space and time apart to find a reality where she can be with you family."

"…I need to get back…" other lance said, now horrified, "I need to get back…"

"Not going to happen for the next week or so," Lance said casually, "that's when we'll be in a ripple effect, supposedly."

"…I won't lose…" he said, his nails digging into Hunks arms, "I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

"Lose what?!"

"Yeah, Lance," Lance said pointedly, "Lose what?"

"That's enough, Lance," Shiro sighed. He'd had enough of the blatant bullying of this poor kid. He reached out and put a hand on the other lances head, looking at his square in the face.

"We'll get you back asap, I promise. I may have died and mess everything us, but I have never lied to you, right?"

The other lance froze, eyes wide and face red.

"We' wont bug you anymore if that's what you want," Keith said shrugging, "we just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean…we're basically going to be sending you back to a reality were you'll be hunted for the rest of your life…so, while you're here you might as well enjoy it, right?"

"Wow, Keith," Pidge scoffed, "remind me to never ask you to speak at a funeral."

"What?!" Keith asked.

"We're just worried," Hunk said, "we can't help it. We know our Lance is fine, but we can't leave you alone either. Not when you look like you're about to cry all the time."

"..do not…" the other lance muttered.

"Do to," everyone chorused.

The other Lance fell quiet as he took in all the information and what everyone was saying.

"You lose," Lance said.

"…I want it…"

Hunk let go finally, but this time it was the other Lance who held on as though he would fall.

"I WANT IT! DAMN IT! I WANT THEM BACK! I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I WANT TO RIP APPART EVERY REALITY IF IT MEANS I GET TO HAVE THEM BACK AGAIN! I WANT IT! I WANT TO KILL ANYONE WHO WOULD GET IN MY WAY! I WANT TO TURN BACK TIME AND FIX EVERYTHING! I WANT IT SO BAD! I DON'T CARE! I JUST DON'T CARE!"

"Boom," Lance grinned, "knew it."

"Lance?" Allura held onto his arm and Lance grinned down at her.

"This was the first thing that went through my head when we finally pieced together what Honerva was doing. I wondered what I would be willing to do if my family was taken from me. Honestly? I understand Honerva. Yeah, she's an evil witch and we have to stop her, but I'll be the first one of us to say that I totally get it."

"…I shouldn't…" other Lance choked and covered his face. He finally sat down on the bed and curled into himself, "I shouldn't…its so horrible…but I want it so bad…"

"Yeah, it is horrible," Shiro said, "but normal."

"Of course," Keith shrugged, "I felt the same way."

"We all did," Allura said, "at one point or another. Pidge almost ran away, I almost crashed us all into an exploding star, and keith ran after fake shiro with half a brain!"

"Hey!"

Nothing they were saying was helping the other Lance in any way. Instead it only seemed to be weighing more heavily on him.

"Have you acted on it?" Shiro asked. The other Lance looked up, his eyes red and sick looking.

"What?"

"Just because you want it, doesn't mean anything," Shiro said, "did you act on it? Were you the one who caused the space-time warps and ripples? Were you the one who is intentionally ACTUALLY ripping apart every reality?"

"…no…but-"

"But nothing," Shiro said and moved to sit next to him, "thoughts are one thing, but actions are what make a man guilty or not. You may want it, but you also know its wrong and fight it. That's not deserving of accusation, its deserving of praise. You are really holding on there, now, do you think we can help you hold on for now so that you can recover enough to go back?"

The other Lance looked around at everyone else. They were so similar to his team. So similar to what he'd lost that it hurt seeing them. It was like a constant reminder of what he'd never have again.

"..I…I just want to be left alone…" he said looking back down at his hands, "I don't want to rely on something that I wont have in my reality…"

"Now whose the liar?" Lance said smirking, "just suck it up and admit that you eat up the attention you're getting."

"Do NOT!" he shouted.

"Yes you do~" Lance said, "That's why you wanted to be a pilot. Because you wanted to two things: to go fast, and to get attention. That's why you…that's why we both cheated to get into the garrison."

The other lance looked around to the others. They looked mildly surprised. Correction, Keith and Shiro were the only ones who look surprised.

"We kinda guessed," Pidge said noticing the other Lances shifty look, "like, a long time ago."

"Not knowing the basic noble gasses was kind of a give away," Hunk said with a sheepish grin, "there was no way you could've tested into the garrison without having those memorized."

"Which is why I hated Keith for forever and a day," Lance said grinning at his leader, "I had to cheat to get where I wanted and here he was throwing everything away like a pussy-"

"Shut up," Keith sneered, "we've already talked about this."

"Yes, but I'm bring it back up," Lance said.

"Well, don't," he snapped, "not sure why you had to cheat."

"More like HOW?" Shiro shook his head, "those tests, there's no WAY anyone could cheat on them!"

"Where there is a will, there is a way," Lance sighed, "As the youngest of five I had to get really good at getting what I wanted without anyone knowing. The older kids all knew the old tricks and my parents knew them as well. I had to come up with brand new ways to get away with things. Like sneaking cookies and chocolate chips, gum out of Veronicas room, staying home from school…wow, I was a terrible child…"

"That in and of itself is amazing," Shiro said, "that's skill."

"Why thank you," Lance grinned. In truth it had eaten him from the inside, and even now he was hiding just how afraid he was of their reactions. It was more of a habit than anything else. And when he caught the look his other-self gave him, he knew they shared that same thought.

"…fine…" other Lance said, "but I would like it best if Shiro stays away. I'd rather not get reattached to someone I'm going to have to kill in my reality."

"That's-"

"I understand," Shiro said stopping Keith and Pidge, "but you call me if you need me, alright?"

He nodded and looked away, his pointed ears turning red as well. Shiro, though slightly wounded by that comment, stood and bent over their Lance.

"Good idea, good job," he said quietly before walking out of the room. Now it was both Lances who were deep red in the face.

()

"PRAISE ME!" Hunk roared as the other Lance stared at the pod he came in on. It looked nothing like the hunk of metal he'd left in. Hunk, Pidge, and a number of other techs on the Atlas had tripped it out with everything they could think of PLUS an mp3 player.

"I did a little tweeking as well," Allura said grinning, "you don't know my tricks."

"Thanks," he said and was about to give her a hug, but their Lance pulled her away, hugging her from behind.

"Sorry, I worked too hard to get this far, I'm not giving it up, even to myself," he said, possessively wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Bite me," other Lance said, "I wasn't that into Allura…I had a different crush. I mostly worried about her because I felt I had to…with my ancestry and all."

"Be careful out there," Allura said, patting her lance on the arm.

"You better kick some serious butt," Pidge said, "we did not nurse you back to health so you could slack off."

"And with this baby you should be able to do just that," hunk said, a fathers pride coming out of his face as he gazed at the pod.

"Just, don't do it all by yourself," Keith said, "go back there and build yourself a team."

"Yeah," other Lance said, "just make sure your problem doesn't wipe out my reality before I can, k?"

"That's the plan," Lance said.


	13. Chapter 13

It was amazing how much he had missed AC/DC and potato chips.

Lance, back in his own reality thanks to a natural rift they had come across, sat back and listened to the mp3 player and ate the food stash that Hunk had taken great care to build for him.

He was looking for Haggar, the witch. Also known as Honerva, Lotors mother.

When he'd been told that, all the mumbo jumbo that he'd heard while captive suddenly made sense, and subsequently made him sick to his stomach. It was just one more thing he didn't have the guts to share with those in the other reality.

Their witch was tarring apart realities to gain back what she'd lost.

His witch was tarring apart genes. Haggar hated the galra after what they had done to separate her from her child, but if she could make an Altean, and take away his memories and turn him into a baby, then she could raise that child like her own. She could live on that out of the way planet full of Alteans. She would reclaim her position as a queen and live the life she's always wanted without interruption.

Like his other-self had said, it wasn't that he didn't understand that desire, but it was wrong.

But how was he going to stop her? He may know a few tricks, but it was nothing compared with what she could do. If he had Voltron-

Where did the lions go?

Lance walked over to the consol and examined the instruments on the dash. He then looked over the flip chart that Pidge and hunk had made him…again.

"I wonder if I can find the lions…will I also find another team?"

()

()()()

Paxix stood a solid 5'10''. He was one of the last remaining humans in the universe, so he knew just how stupid he was by going off on his own. His stealth tech, however, was next to none. He'd built it himself and he knew that it was perfect because it had eluded the empires searches every year.

However, he was now sailing past sector 8. The main hub of the empire. If there was anyone with tech that could detect him, it would be here.

"Forgive me mother, for I have sinned," he hissed under his breath as he passed a line of cruisers. Holding his breath he flew around a moon and touched down. It was a small moon, but was the equivalent of an old fashioned gas station where ships would stop, refuel, and perhaps get some shopping done.

Pulling up his hood and making sure his disguise was perfect and ready to go, he snuck out of his cloaked ship and made his way into a large crowed. The further in he went, the more confident he became and used that as part of his disguise. The best way to move without being noticed is to act like you belong.

"COME ONE COME ALL!" came a deep, booming voice over the crowds natural noise, "COME AND SEE THE NEWEST STOCK!"

Paxix grimaced and turned away.

Slaves.

Ever since Lotor took over and united every Galra under his banner, the universe changed. Only pure blood galra were treated with any sort of good will and acceptance. And every other race, though treated with contempt, were able to live their own lives. Though hell was rained down on any poor soul that shared galra blood and wasn't pure. In fact, in recent years, every race started to look down on those that weren't 100% their own.

And with humans in hiding…

Paxix couldn't draw attention to himself. As much as he wanted to run over to that slave block and raise cain, he couldn't afford to. He had a mission to accomplish.

On his way back with fuel and other supplies he needed he heard the slavers voice again.

"THE GRANDEST CHAMELEON YOU'RE VERY SEEN!"

"Poor sap," Paxix mutter to himself. 'Chameleon' was the term for one that was SO mixed with other races that you couldn't discern what he or she was. Still, he was curious. Chameleons were rare. Most slavers tried to dress up their merchandise in order to charge a higher price, but there was always the off chance that it was real.

"HE WAS OWNED BY THE COMMANDER RIGAK HIMSELF! THIS CHAMELEON IS THE PERFECT ADDITION TO ANYTHING YOU MIGHT NEED!"

The poor creature was tall…Galra tall. Its skin was malted like marble and it stood with hunched shoulders, its long arms ending in three claws. Its face was humanoid, though long and its chin was oddly pointed. Its ears poked out of wild, long white hair and covered most of the other detail of its face.

"NO FOOLING MY GOOD FELLOWS! THIS IS THE BEST I HAVE ON HAND! YOU WILL NEVER FIND A SLAVE SO WELL BEHAVED! THERE IS NO BREAKING OR TRAINING REQUIRED!"

He probably said that with all the others.

"DESPITE HIS LACK OF DIGETS, HE'S GOD WITH HIS HANDS! YOU WILL NEVER TRULLY SEE A SLAVE WITH THIS WIDE VARIETY OF TALENTS EVER AGAIN!"

Paxix looked around and even though he knew he shouldn't, he found himself walking toward the platform. Reaching the end, he tossed up a bag of coins.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the slaver boomed, red in the face with indignation.

"I'll take him," Paxix said, "because I'm the only one that will."

He jerked his thumb behind him at the crowd. Chameleons were great for a side show, but no one wanted to be in any way associated with one. they were so hated, the best he could do was sell the poor thing to a firing range.

"This specimen is worth five times that!" the slaver spat and kicked the bag away.

"How about this," Paxix sighed, "I'm a bounty hunter. The bounty I'm after has me needing…fodder, if you understand my meaning. How about I give you the coin I have, and then an official I.O.U. for when this slave helps me take out that nice walking pile of reward I'm after."

The slavers eyes narrowed with greed. Paxix knew the man wouldn't hope to sell this chameleon at a solid price. What he was offering was the best this man would ever get.

"Fine," he growled, "SOLD!"

Paxix had to hold back the wince. He felt dirty all over.

()

As Paxix flew out of the 8th sector and into the ninth he glanced back at his random buy.

The chameleon sat in the back of the small ship, so quietly, it was only Paxixs guilt that reminded him that he was there. He'd taken off the chains and had thrown them into the storage hatch.

Even though he'd told the kid that he didn't really want him as a slave or as fodder, the chameleon didn't move. That training that the slaver was talking about was the real deal.

He flew discreetly past the outer planets of the empire. Only a few more knots and he'd be out.

Completely out of the empires reach.

All he had to do was pass by the Empires patrol. There was a constant line of galra cruisers that patrolled the edge of the empire, making sure no one escaped to the outside. All the rebels that had tried to warn planets ahead of the empires expansion were all killed.

But Paxix came prepared.

"HOLD!"

Taking a deep breath, Paxix opened a com line to the nearest Galra cruiser. Making sure there was no video exchange.

"Identification!"

"P51001," Paxix replied, deepening his own voice.

"hold."

There was silence as they ran the number.

"We don't have your ship on file, prepare to come aboard-"

"What do you mean you don't have my ship on file!" Paxix growled, "did you not receive Havviks 21G? What kind of ship are you running?!"

"Excuse me? This is COMMANDER GRESHIK! You will now tell me what gives YOU the authority to speak that way to me?"

"God, now I don't have to ask your name when I turn you into the Emperor himself!" Paxix snapped, "I'm on a top secret mission Greshik! You should have received my papers by now!"

"We have no papers-"

"Are you telling me that you are out of sync with command?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you not aware of my code! You are wasting my time! I am to be back in a few days time to report to our emperor! If I do not that the information he's after, I will be dragging you with me!"

"I have no report-"

"Then I suggest you GET THOSE REPORTS! Before I call the command center OFFICE ONE!"

There was silence and Paxix wondered if he'd pushed too far. Office One was rumored to be the command call center directly in line with the emperor. By implying he had that connection, Paxix may have treaded on something he wouldn't be able to back peddle on.

"My mistake…sir," Greshik replied, his tone much humbled, "you are free to pass, Vrepit Sa."

Paxix grinned, they had just made it TOO easy.

"You DARE, Greshik, to invoke the old saying? As well as being out of sync with command, you DARE invoke that saying that the emperor HIMSELF BANNED!? How DARE you test me this way!"

"Sir, I'm sorry-"

"If you haven't turned yourself in by the time I get back, I WILL!"

And with that, Paxix hit the throttle. He flew directly away. Far, far away from the empire.

()

As the empires boundary fell out of sight Paxix couldn't help but celebrate.

"WE'RE FREE!" He cried looking back at the chameleon, "You're not a slave! We're out of the empire! We no longer have to follow those stupid laws!"

Still the former slave did nothing but sit quietly.

()

Landing on an unknown planet was something Paxix had dreamed of doing his whole life. However, the circumstances where something he didn't count on.

There was no way he could get to know his new friend while flying his little ship. So when his gadgets picked up on a planet that he could safely land on, he made a bee line for it. It was somewhat habited, but Paxix was able to land far from the occupied areas.

The ship was hissing as it cooled and Paxix lifted the floor hatch and pulled out two water packets and a few snacks.

"Here," he said handing over some water to the former slave, "have some. Don't know if we'll find friendly people on this side of the empire or not, but its worth a try! I'm going to see if we can't build up a resistance force before the empire gets this far so that when they come, we'll be able to fight back! Then if we can build a solid force out here, then we can work on infiltrating the empire! It might take a few life times, but any hope is solid hope, am I right?"

No response.

"Do you have a name? Anything they call you except Chameleon?"

A head shake.

Paxix smiled in relief at the response.

"You can talk to me," Paxix said kindly handing over a bag of snacks so his friend could eat, "I may have dirtied my hands with that process earlier, but I really have no intention of owning or even treating you like a slave. If you want to be dropped off somewhere, then just let me know, ok? If we find a planet that doesn't mind, and you WANT to stay there, then you should, ok?"

No response.

"Well, my name is Paxix, you can call me Pax, and if you find a name you like, tell me, k? And you can ask me anything. Oh, and you can just talk to me if you need to…"

What was he doing? This poor thing was broken. What was he thinking? Its not like he could fix a person who was damaged like this!

"…just, drink the water and eat up, ok?"

They ate in silence and Paxix wondered if he had really done the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Lance hissed as hid behind a consul. Shots were firing behind his as he thought about what he should do.

He had found the Witch on that planet Keith had talked about before and it had taken WAY too long to get there! Now he was being shot at by people that Allura would've been so happy to see and meet.

So much for potential friends.

He had tried to blend in and tell them he was there for safety reasons. And for a while it had worked. Then the witch had picked up on his quintessence and all hell broke loose.

"I miss the days when all I had to shoot were stupid sentries that couldn't aim," Lance groaned as he reached behind him and fired his own weapon. He also missed his bayard. Instead he had to rely on what ever weapons he came across. An altean staff, a simple hand gun, and a rifle that had broken some time ago.

"Surender!"

"Bite me!"

He shot a hole in the back of the consul and pulled out the crystal inside, the building shook and alarms rang.

Pocketing the crystal he ran, shooting at he went. As he made his way to his ship, Lance skidded to a halt.

Honerva stood erect in his way.

"Join your kind," she replied.

"You killed your kind," Lance said, thinking about Allura, "not sure I want to trust you."

He slowly moved to the side as she watched him like a hawk. He was waiting for an opening, anything.

"You have my Altean genes in your body," she replied, "Live in peace, with us. As my child. You will want for nothing."

"But you're actual son you're willing to just toss aside," Lance said as a handful of alteans came up to block his back.

"He was not my child," she said, sadly, "he let his fathers side take over. He is now galra in mind and body."

"Yeah, and I still have human in me, and I'd like it to stay there, thank you very much."

"We are going to live here in peace, do you not want that?" Honerva said, "We no longer have to worry about the outside! Lotor will never bother us here! We have a chance to live with happiness!"

"You KILLED me happiness!" Lance shouted, "You killed them ALL! You sent Sendak to Earth and KILLED EVERYONE! How am I to live with you if all I can see is a murderer?!"

"You want them back," Honerva replied.

"Yes, I do."

"I can make that happen, if you stay and live with us."

"Absolutely not."

Her eyes narrowed as she considered him, "that was a fast answer."

"Because I had already made the choice before hand to move on," Lance said, "I find hard life choices are a lot easier to handle if you already make the decision before you're faced with it."

"Pointless, either way."

"That was rude," Lance said, "are mothers supposed to be rude?"

She shot black lightning at him and he dodged, bringing up a shield in case it branched off. Using the action, he ran toward her, brining up his own attack magic. Though it was weak against hers, it was still enough of a distraction.

He got to the other side, but had to back up slowly, keeping an eye on his opponent. She disappeared and he shielded himself from behind, just in time as she shot at his back. They moved back and forth, ever closer to his pod. All he had to do what get close enough…

()

Paxix stood, memorized by the sight of the market.

So many different races just mingled and hawked their goods. No one was giving dirty glares and it didn't even looked like they cared who they were dealing with.

"I think we reached a haven!" Paxix said, grabbing his friends arm in his excitement, "I think this is where we need to be!"

"Mm," the chameleon replied.

It had been over a month of travel since they had crossed the border. It had taken weeks for the human to completely convince the former slave of his intentions. Now all Paxix got was occasional noises of agreement. But it was something and he was grateful for it.

"Now, we need some more previsions," Paxix said pulling out another small poutch, "you grab some more water and food and I'll meet you back at the ship."

"Mm."

Paxix ran off and let the adrenalin run its course. He'd reached the other side of the market before he felt himself calm down enough to get to work. Looking around he spotted the tail end shop keepers. They looked bored and didn't seem too interested in him. Apparently he didn't look like the kind of person who would want their wares. Which of course, just made him curious.

Walking up to the nearest one he noticed line upon line of small black cubes.

"What are those?" he asked. The man sitting behind the counter shrugged.

"I just found them," he reached down and dumped a bag of other odds and ends, "I pick stuff up, and I sell them."

"Efficient," Paxix said and the man rolled his eyes. He poked around the pile of junk for a while and noticed a familiar device, grinning behind his mask he decided this was a good place to start.

"You been to that galra empire?"

The salesman immediately bristled.

"No worries," Paxix said and chuckled a little, "I just noticed you have some human objects here. Those creatures that got wiped out a few hundred years ago."

He lifted the device he'd found.

"I just find things, and then sell them," he repeated, but Paxix noticed the sweat.

"Sure, sure," he nodded and he lowered his voice, "I understand. How much are they asking you to pay them every time you pass the border?"

The man hissed and snatched the object from his hands, "GO AWAY!"

Raising his hands, Paxix backed away slowly. Then he turned and strode away. He and his new friend had traveled a long way from the empire and yet it STILL had an influence here. Trade still had to happen and whose to say that the emperor wasn't using merchants as spys and handholds?

This was going to be harder than he'd thought…

()

Lance huffed as he stared at the prison walls.

He'd been so close! Now they were in a ship going who knows where!

Every once in a while an altean would come in and hand him food, but then they would leave without a word. He tried to convince them every time that Honerva was NOT sane and NOT their friend, but they ignored him.

After a long enough time, Lance realized that the witch was waiting till they reached their destination before she did anything to him. It wasn't the best thought and it didn't give him the best feeling, but it allowed him to sleep.

()

Months later Paxix had put together enough information to realize his dreams were screwed.

The only empire in the known universe was the Galra. They were the only organized force. They were the only force that could put their threats into action. The Galra were the only ones who were capable of influenceing many planets at once.

The Chameleon watched his new short friend as he lay, face down, on the floor of the small ship.

"UmM?" he asked.

"I don't know what to doooo…" Paxix groaned in answer, "I wanted to start a resistance! But no one is going to fight the only super power in the universe just because! We don't have any power! We've got nothing to fight them with that will make any difference…I am now realizing I just risked everything for a daydream…"

The Chameleon sat next to the human, hesitated, then reached out and patted him on the back. Paxix looked up and grinned.

"Thanks."

"…ummm…ah?"

Paxix frowned, trying to puzzle out what was being said. He could normally figure out what he wanted, but sometimes it was difficult.

"Sorry, try again."

"…." The chameleon muttered and mumbled and suddenly looked like he was going to cry.

"Sorrysorrysoryy," Paxix said sitting up quickly, "take your time. We got time. I'm not upset, see? I'm smiling!"

Paxix grinned wide and slowly, the former slave began to calm down. The human leaned in and reassured his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"…go…mm?" the chameleon muttered quietly, "…sssmmlll…."

He then pointed one way and then the other. Finally understanding what he meant, Paxix sighed.

"I don't know," he replied, "do you want to go back? Or do you want to keep exploring?"

A small smile appeared on the chameleons face and Paxix had his answer.

"Off to the unknown we go!"

()

"Welcome, to Orionde!" Honvera said her soft rough voice echoing through the stone halls.

"Yeah, I am so not worthy," Lance muttered. He felt the pressure around him, trying to get him to leave, and if he wasn't tied up and being escorted by two bad tempered Alteans, he'd happily do just that.

"That is a non issue," she replied and nodded to her followers, "Until we can accomplish our goals, you will remain out of our way."

"Woulda done that anyway if you woulda just let me leave," Lance rolled his eyes.

Honerva didn't answer and Lance was dragged away. Back on the ship he was thrown into a stasis pod.

"Why does my life suck so much?"

The Alteans didn't answer.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Its been a few years."

"…yes?"

"What the hell is your name?!"

Paxix glowered at his, now, long time friend. They had traveled and really done nothing but learn about the planets that existed outside of the empire while dodging what they assumed were the empires spies and scouts.

The Chameleon blinked in surprise. A name was not something he'd ever really seriously considered.

"I do not have one," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I know that," Paxix snapped, "but we need to get you one! I am so tired of saying 'hey' and having half the market place turn around!"

They were relaxing in the ship as it floated further into uncharted territory. As they shared a meal and some water, they often ate in silence, but this had begun to bother Paxix.

They sat for a moment and then the Chameleon replied, "One syllable…not complicated…"

"Well, that's a start," Paxix rolled his eyes, "so is 'bob' and 'fred' something you'd like?"

His friend wrinkled his nose.

"Then we'll need something more specific than just 'one syllable'."

The chameleon thought for a moment longer, sipping his water. Paxix watched him and took a moment to really marvel at how far the former slave had come. He still wouldn't meet his eyes and walked with a bit of a hunch, but he was talking. He still couldn't get his thoughts out very well, but if Paxix asked the right questions, he got straight answers.

"Ko," the chameleon finally said, "my name is Ko."

"Awesome," Paxix sighed, "you only get one chance to change it if you find another name you like better, deal?"

Ko nodded.

"Ok, now its your turn for the helm, I'm going to sleep for a little bit."

()

Paxix woke up to a buzzer sounding.

"What died," he croaked, rubbing his eyes and throwing of the blanket he had been curled up in.

"Movement," Ko replied, "unusual."

"Is there a planet we can touch down on while it passes?"

"Already descending."

"I knew you were smart."

When they reached the surface, Paxix pulled out his nifty long-range scanner. He'd built it from scratch and was more than a little proud of it.

On the screen appeared the oddest shape. It was triangular and yet almost star like. They watched it for a while, and then began to panic as the ship started to come in for a landing.

"Cloaking!"

Ko just nodded over and over again as his claws scrapped over the consul. Once they were sure they wouldn't be detected, they sat and waited. Watching the blip on the screen land only a few miles away.

()

"Its been three days."

Paxix sighed and popped a small cracker in his mouth. Ko nodded and gave the radar a resentful glare. They couldn't take off without being noticed by the other ship. This planet was all but inhabited due to the lack of plant life and water. Still, this ship wasn't moving.

"Are they doing repairs?" he whined to an unresponsive Ko, "If its not the engine then I can't imagine anything taking this long to fix!"

"Go see?" Ko asked raising an eyebrow. Paxix squinted at him.

"You know, you are very unhealthy for me. Of course we should go and check it out!"

()

The mystery ship was a giant pyramid structure with four adjoining towers on each corner. It was huge and both boys sat agape at the sight of it.

"Its like a castle…"

"I do not know what that is."

"Like the emperors ship."

"Yes, it is about the same size…perhaps…"

They watched it, but didn't see a single soul moving about the ship. Paxix began to get fidgety and ko noticed it.

"Safe?"

"mmm," Paxix drummed his fingers on the dirt, "I really want a look inside. But you're right, it really not safe…"

"Observe?"

"Yeah, we're going to have to," he nodded, "we'll stake them out and then see what we're dealing with."

The days that passed drove Paxix up a wall. He'd not felt this way since his time back in the earths underground! He had needed to leave back then, and now, he NEEDED to get out there and see what this thing was!

"There's nothing," Paxix growled, "no sign of movement at all and they are still just sitting there…"

"Our previsions…" Ko said looking back at their cloaked ship.

"that too," Paxix sighed, "welp. Looks like I'm going in."

"What?"

"Oh don't look at me like that. They pushed, and I'm responding. I'll just sneak in and maybe steal some food. I won't do anything else, promise."

"mmm," Ko scowled while looking at Paxix's shoes. That was the closest Ko had come to looking the human in the eye.

"Everything will be fine, if the coast is clear I'll call you in, k?"

Ko reluctantly nodded.

()

"I regret so much," Paxix muttered as he tiptoed down a completely empty corridor. The ship was so quiet it was bringing back every horror movie and story he'd ever been exposed to. The silence itself was pressing down on him, threatening to squish him like the bug he was.

Corridor after corridor and not a single soul in sight.

Paxix couldn't even find the kitchen, though that was what he focused on to distract him from the impending doom this place seemed to be draped in.

It wasn't until he reached what he'd guessed was the center of the ship that he saw his first person.

And of course, it was dead.

The alien had fair features, pointed ears, and markings under both eyes. Eyes that stared in disbelief at the ceiling.

Cringing slightly, Paxix walked around the body. Taking note of the large hole in the persons chest.

Was there a monster on board?

There were dozens of more bodies piled all over the floor, some in the permanent position of trying to reach the exit.

"..ko?"

"here."

"…I think I know why we didn't see anything…"

"Yes?"

"They're all-"

An explosion shook the ship around him as he turned to a side corridor. A flash of light could be seen and he heard a scream echo down the hall.

Should he run?

Smart person would run.

So was he smart?

"…nope," Paxix sighed as he started to inch his way down the hall toward the apparent action.

"Pax?"

"Hold on, KO, I'm looking at something and need to be very quiet."

"I don't like this."

"Yeah…" he was realizing just how stupid he really was.

Hiding in the hall, he peeked into the room beyond. One wall was lined with sleeping, frozen bodies. They looked to be the same race as the dead people in the rom behind him. There was a blue and purple flash and Paxix covered his eyes until he could see again.

A woman and a boy about his age were battling. The womans white hair and aged face apparently meant nothing since it looked like she was winning. Her face was twisted in rage as she shrieked with her attacks.

The boy looked just as angry, but didn't seem to have the skill the older woman had. His moves consisted mostly of dodging and blocking.

"WHY DO YOU RESIST!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Paxix frowned. He had expected different dialogue in this situation, but he guessed life and death fights could stem from the simple argument of weather one wishes to brush their teeth or not. He noticed the boys hair was about the same shade as the womans and the marking on one cheek was the same as hers. It looked like a very bad fight between mother and son.

Backing up slowly his foot knocked a loose stone back down the hall, making a lot more noise than seemed logically possible.

The fight stopped as they both looked directly at him.

"Ah…sorry…" he said raising both hands, "…I'm just leaving-"

He didn't get any further as the boy shouted at him and black lighting engulfed him. Pain erupted and then he fell unconscious.

()

Lance swore as he ran to block the stream of death Honerva had shot at the other kid. Taking the brunt of the attack with his quintessence shield he knelt next to the unconscious stranger.

"What stupid timing," Lance hissed as he searched the kid for weapons. What he found first, though was a communicator.

"Pax?"

The voice on the other end made Lance jump. He panicked and answered.

"Sorry, you're friend is fine, just stay away and let me handle this real fast, ok?"

"…pax?!"

Lance rolled his eyes and dropped the com device. One his second search he found a gun and something the size of a pocket knife. Pushing a small switch it turned into a long staff.

"Beautiful," Lance sighed and advanced.

()

Ko ran to the strange ship. That had not been Pax's voice on the other end of the com. That could not be a good sign.

Once inside he could hear the echos of fighting further in. He followed the noises and, after a few wrong turns due to the misleading echos themselves, he found the right room.

An old woman had a strange boy pinned against a wall and was torturing him somehow. Ko couldn't see what was going on, but the boy was screaming.

He saw Pax a few feet away and ran to his side. Taking the humans helmet off he checked his vitals.

Reassured that his friend was alive he saw the scorch marks on his armor and, looking at his face, saw that he was still in pain.

His one and only friend was in pain.

Ko looked up and saw sparks coming from the old woman. Guessing correctly as to who was responsible, he rushed forward and slammed his claws into the womans back.

But she was gone; her form simply dissolving and reappearing a few feet away, the boy still clutched in one hand. Ko reacted instinctively moving with speed he didn't know he was capable of as black light raced toward him. With that speed, he could get up close before she had a chance to disappear. His claws ripped into her armor and nicked her flesh underneath.

The shock of actually being hit made her drop her target. The boy falling to the floor and not moving.

"What are you?" the old woman asked looking him up and down.

"Chameleon," Ko replied darting forward yet again, but was blasted back.

When he got back to his feet, the old woman was gone. She was no where to be seen, and as he waited, she didn't come back.

()

Ko took care of Pax first. Taking him back to their ship first, he wrapped him up in the blanket and made sure there was water nearby while he went to get the stranger.

Though he had been tempted to just fly off. The other boy wasn't any concern of his, but he knew Pax would want to care for the stranger.

His human friend was an unnatural softie.

When Ko entered the room again the boy was already picking himself up off the floor. He was injured and his breathing was erratic. He looked up and gave Ko a weak smile.

"Thhhhanks," he breathed, "not sure…I've…ever seen the witch….run away like…that. Where is…your friend?"

"Ship," Ko replied and held out a clawed hand, "come?"

The boy blinked in surprise. Then, after looking Ko up and down, and considering the hand offered for a while, the boy sighed.

"Why not…can't get worse…"


	16. Chapter 16

Paxix groaned as he opened his eyes. He could hear and feel the hum of his ships engine and for a moment, he thought he'd dreamt that horrible fight. He sat up and felt sore all over.

Ko was immediately right next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Told you he'd be fine."

The voice was not one Pax recognized. Looking past Ko, Paxix saw the white haired boy from the fight. Ko shoved water and food onto his lap and distracted him for a moment.

"What? Oh, thanks Ko, but I'm not really hungry right now," he said putting the food aside, but opening the water. Ko huffed a little.

"You have a good friend there," the boy said smiling, "my name is Lance. I really have to thank you guys for getting me out of there!"

"What was all that about?" Paxix asked, thinking back to the brutal fight he'd accidentally interrupted.

"Loooong story," Lance said, "really long. Just know that she was the bad guy and the fact that she isn't dead yet is really starting to piss me off."

"And we should just trust you on that because….."

"Because i know a lot that you don't," Lance said, "and I will tell you, but right now, you look like skoltrite. And if you don't rest up and get better, your friend is going to blame me. And I do NOT want to be on this guys bad side."

Paxix looked at Ko who was staring at the floor, his animal like ears pointing downward. He couldn't believe he'd missed something!

"You mean…YOU fought that old lady?" Paxix asked and Ko nodded.

"Did a great job of it, too," Lance grinned, "I've never seen anyone make contact with her, let alone draw blood. This guy is amazing!"

"I MISSED IT?!" Paxix shouted and fell back onto his bedroll, "I can't believe I missed it!"

Ko looked confused. His friend didn't seem upset with him, but he was upset about something. The other boy, Lance, didn't seem like a threat, but he'd wanted Pax's opinion first.

"Have we taken off?" Pax asked.

"Orbit," Ko replied. He had taken off, but Lance had insisted they stick close to this planet for a while longer.

"Why?"

Ko turned to their newest crew member. Lance eased himself down next to Ko and sighed.

"There's something on this planet that I have to have," he said, "I have to know if its ok. I need to see it. I just don't know where on this planet it is."

"does it have an energy signature?" Paxix asked.

"I want to say yes…" Lance said, "I'm sure that's what it was…"

"If you know the signature, then I can find it," Paxix replied, "You just have to punch the numbers in on my radar and specify distance."

"…yyyeeeaaahhh," Lance sighed, "I've never been good at that stuff."

"Do you at least know the number?"

"…well…no, I don't," Lance gave a sheepish grin, "but I'll know it when I see it."

Paxix sighed. Now that he had a closer look, this guy he'd thought was the same age looked instead to be a few years older than him. Even though this guy was an adult, he acted like one of his little brothers.

"Ko, begin a scan of the planets surface. Pick up and examine any energy signatures we find."

"You…you're just going to help me like that?" Lance asked lifting an eyebrow, "You don't know me from space dust!"

"Yeah," Paxix shrugged, "but the sooner you get your object, the sooner Ko and I can continue on our trip."

"Fair enough," Lance grinned, "thanks!"

()

While they orbited the planet looking at any energy spikes, they talked. Lance knew quite a bit about first aid and helped Paxix with some of his burns. He also took care of his own injuries by himself. When Paxix asked if he could help, Lance laughed, waving him away and told him that he had everything taken care of.

Lance was full of jagged scars and burn marks. Recent bruising around his neck and shoulders make Paxix sick to his stomach.

"can I ask you something personal?" Paxix asked.

"You can ask," Lance said, "not sure if I'll answer you."

"Was that a…relative you were fighting with back there?"

The so far friendly face suddenly turned dark.

"Why do you say that?"

Paxix cursed his own curiosity, "You guys kinda look the same…"

"Quiznak," Lance spat, "No, we are in no way related. She killed my family, my friends, and destroyed everything."

"But you are the same…race?"

Lance rolled his eyes and swore again.

"Sure, why not," Lance sighed, "let's go with that for now. Can we drop biology for a moment and focus on something else? Preferably ANYTHING else?"

"Sure, sure," Paxix said, then asked, "you know anything about the galra empire?"

Lance just stared at him, his face unreadable. Paxix had been planning to see what this guy knew like he had with the salesmen in the markets.

"Pax!"

Ko waved at his friend for him to come over and look at what he had. Wincing a little, Paxix stood and made his way to the front.

The radar showed a very unusual level of energy coming from a few miles below the surface of the planet.

"I think we found your object," he said turning around to face Lance, who beamed.

"Awesome!"

()

They landed and, to Lances surprise, it was an empty plane. The wind blew across the dusty ground as he looked around for a cave, a hole in the ground, anything that would lead them to the lion he KNEW was under their feet.

Ko and Paxix stood by the door of their ship and watched Lance run in every direction.

"Kinda feel bad for the guy," Paxix said, "think he's still a little punch drunk?"

Ko shrugged.

Lance ran around until he was positive that there was no entrance. There was no way to get what he wanted.

He fell to his knees and sighed. The space armor he was borrowing was a little big, but that wasn't the issue.

What now?

Paxix and Ko began to walk over to the defeated stranger when off in the distance a dust cloud was forming. Ko ran back to the ship and grabbed his spy-glass. He looked, sucked air through his pointed teeth and then handed them to Pax.

"That doesn't look good."

Paxix walked quickly over to Lance and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your pity-session, but we've got company."

Lance shot the kid a glare before squinting in the direction Pax was indicating. The dust clouds were larger and they could hear the low hum of hover vehicles.

"You and your friend get back into your ship," Lance sighed, "and stay out of my way."

Pax would have normally fought back, but there was a lilt to the strangers voice that made him hesitate and the cold look in Lances eyes was enough to make Pax do as he was told without argument.

Lance watched the few Alteans that were left come closer. No doubt Honerva waited until they were gone before setting out the rest of the sleeping Alteans to grab the yellow lion.

Why did she want the lions in the first place?

What did she think the lions were going to do for her?

He had woken up and in a rush and found that wile they had all traveled some Alteans hadn't been as stupid as he'd thought. Over time they began to realize the Honerva they remembered was not the Honerva they followed. In rebellion, one had woken him up – mostly out of spite.

These Alteans, however, would have no doubts and they would be angry at anyone who had dared harm their goddess.

Lance flexed his fingers and began to draw a spell circle. He was partway done when a shadow appeared over his work.

"I don't believe I stuttered when I told you to get into your ship," Lance said not looking up, "I also didn't hesitate when I told you to not get in my way."

"Don't look at me," Pax said from the other side, panting slightly, "I didn't raise him like this."

Lance finally did look up and saw Ko standing there looking out to the on coming threat. Scowling, Lance sighed.

"You are in my way," he said, "this is going to be a wild attack. If you are in the way, you will be hurt. You can help with all the ones this first attack doesn't annihilate, fair?"

Ko looked down and after a few moments of eye contact, he nodded his consent.

"Enemy?" Ko asked, "Galra?"

Lance shrugged, "not Galra, and even though Allura would hate me forever…yeah, they're an enemy so long as they follow that Witch."

"Kill?" Ko asked and Pax looked between them.

"…if they try to kill you, then you kill them," Lance said firmly, "spare who you can, but your life and your friends life comes first."

Ko nodded and turned to head back to the ship. Pax followed at watched his tall friend for a while before asking the question that bugged him the most.

"Soooo, this violent streak of yours…is it a phase, or what?"

()

Lance finished his spell circle and waited for the enemy to get within range. They were coming quickly and he found himself getting nervous. He wasn't sure if the spell would work. It was new based on what he'd seen in the temple before he'd been frozen. From all the other spells he knew, he could guess it was an attack spell, but he didn't know what the effect would be. There was a lot of long swirls in the design so he assumed it would be…kind of a 'woosh'?

He laughed as he pictured Pidges and Hunks reaction to his deductive skills.

The hum was now loud enough and he could make out individual Alteans and their equipment. He stood and took a deep breath as he channeled quintessence into the spell.

()

Ko and Paxix barely made it back to their ship when the ground exploded behind them. Staring, wide eyed, the watched as a large section of earth rose like a tidal wave and smashed into the oncoming enemy.

()

Lance blinked. Dust and dirt tickled his nose and made him cough.

That was NOT what he had been expecting.

But he wasn't going to complain either.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Lance turned as Paxix and Ko ran up to him. The human was running out of breath and the aliens mouth was open in shock.

"I honestly had no idea it would do that," Lance shrugged, "new spell."

"Spell?"

"Yup."

"Like…magic?"

Lance shrugged again, "kind of?"

Paxix took Ko's arm and pulled him back slowly. It was now clear to him that this stranger was insane. Completely mental.

"Uh-huh…" Paxix continued to back away slowly. Lance, noticing the change smirked.

"Ever hear about quintessence?"

"Yyyyeahhh."

"Well, if you have enough of it, and the proper genetic structure, you can use it to cause an electric charge or, in this case, a tidal wave of dirt."

"…this was caused by quintessence?"

Lance scratched his head, "yes? I mean, I drew the runes I saw even though I didn't know what it was going to do…now that I think about it I think it was supposed to be part of the balmera ritual instead. I might of messed a few things up…yeah, that makes more sense…"

"…might have," Paxix repeated and shook his head. This was crazy. He liked adventure as much as the next boy, but good glory he was NOT game for something like this!

"Oh look at that," Lance said looking up at the sky. Following his gaze the other two saw a far distant ship rise into the atmosphere, "the witch is running away for now…but WHY?!"

Lance kicked an unearthed rock as he continued to rant out loud.

"Why the HELL is she looking for the lions?! Why is she suddenly here and then leaving?! Why is she so dead set on capturing me and now she's just fine leaving me here?! I know she crazy, but she's not STUPID! What's her PLAN?! I don't like not knowing! Its making me queasy! Quiznak Hunk! Where are you when I need you?!"

"Ummm," Paxix leaned into Ko and whispered, "while he's distracted, we should go…"

Ko gave a slight nod and together they backed away even further while Lance continued to kick at loose dirt. Paxix laughed a little when they reached the ship. How many times had they just run back and forth between the crazy guy and this ship? And for what?

"Today has been a really weird day," he said and Ko agreed. Pax reached into his belt and froze.

"Ko?" His friend turn to give him his full attention, "where is my staff?"

Ko looked down where his friend usually kept the weapon and saw that it was gone. Thinking back he tried to remember if he'd ever seen his friend use it.

"Stranger ship?"

Paxix groaned, "you mean my staff is now WAY out of reach?! I BUILT that! It took me longer to build the staff than it did to build this ship!"

Ko gave a sympathetic sigh. In anyone else it would've been seen as sarcastic, but Ko was one hundred percent genuine.

"Let's head to a market…maybe I can buy a new one…" He winced as he said it. Weapons were impossible to buy in the galra empire, but out side the empire they were still horrifically expensive.

"Maybe we can find work somewhere…or find some materials I can build a new one…"

Ko just kept nodding as they got everything cleaned up and ready to take off. A glance outside let him know that Lance had stopped ranting and raving and was now just sitting in the dirt, his back to the ship.

The chameleon didn't understand why he kept thinking of the stranger. He'd really only taken care of him because he had been under the impression that Pax would want him to. The human was always offering a helping hand to everyone and Ko aspired to know not only why, but wondered if perhaps, in time, he too could have those qualities. He was grateful for Pax. And he wanted to repay that somehow…


	17. Chapter 17

Lance stared at the dirt in front of him. A familiar dread filling his chest like boiling lake. What would happen when he filled to the top? Who knew? But he couldn't bring himself to care. He was alone again and this time, he didn't even have a functional goal. His head was swimming with al sorts of questions and he didn't have a single answer. He didn't even know anyone smart enough to give him those answers. No longer did he have Hunk and Pidge to talk to him and answer all his random questions…

"Hey!" Paxix and Ko walked over to him. Ko had talked Paxix into at least offering the stranger a ride to a different planet.

"We can drop you off on any planet you like, for a fee, of course."

Lance gave a small smile, "no, that's ok."

Paxix scowled, "come again?"

"I'm fine," Lance said waving his hand, "go your own way."

Ko's eyes widened as a look came over his friend face that he'd never seen before.

"So what, you just wanna die here?"

Lance laughed, "why not? My bones can mark the spot. Ha, if I die with my arms and legs out it'll even look like an 'x'-"

Paxix punched the stranger in the face. Since Lance was sitting down, the force was that much greater in Pax's favor.

"I will never understand jerks like you," Paxix hissed, "you think you're so noble or you think you're so trodden upon. You make me sick. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF YOU'RE DEAD!"

Lance laughed while hold his face, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"Like Hell I don't!" Paxixs face was red and Ko held his breath as tears began to form in his friends eyes, "You wanna die?! FINE! But don't expect anyone to really feel sorry for you. Don't expect anything to change! Don't think its actually made a difference!"

Paxix kicked dirt on the stranger before turning and marching back to his ship. Ko didn't hesitate and followed.

Lance rubbed his face and groaned. It had hurt…a lot.

The ground, just then, began to shake.

Ko grabbed onto Paxix to steady them both.

"What are you doing?!" Paxix shouted at Lance.

"This is NOT me!" Lance was focusing on the mound of dirt in front of him. Had there been an altean spell caster under there? Were they not all defeated?

Lance moved into a ready crouch, staying balanced on the balls of his feet as the ground heaved and buckled, throwing the three of them and the ship up in the air and away from a quickly forming sinkhole.

Ko, still holding onto Paxix, looked to see if Lance need his help. But Lance was fine, having tucked himself into a rolling fall and managed to get back up on his feet.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Paxix practically screamed. The earth shook and rippled as a giant yellow cat unburied itself to stand on the surface of the barren planet.

"YES!" Lance cried jumping up and down, "YESYESYES!"

The cat took two long steps, stopped in front of Paxix and Ko, and lowered its head. Paxix screamed and ko stood frozen in fear.

Lance simply laughed.

()

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"It's the Yellow lion of Voltron," Lance said walking up to stand beside them, "its safe to walk inside its mouth."

"WHAT?!"

Lance shook his head suddenly filled with new energy, "I can't tell which of you its acknowledging as its pilot, but if you both could enter, I'm sure the lion will let us know."

He turned and walked into the mouth, showing the other two that it was perfectly safe. Paxix inched forward slightly Ko stuck to his side.

They followed Lance inside and up to the cockpit.

"this is…insane…"

"Tell me about it," Lance said and patted the back of the seat, "one of you sit down. If the screen comes on, then you and Yellow here are gonna be best friends!"

"You are insane," Paxix corrected himself, "Come on, Ko, we need to see how much damage our ship took."

"Come on, humor me!"

"We already did!" Paxix said, "we found your weird object for you, now Ko and I have other places we need to be."

Ko raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I can't fly it," Lance smirked and Pax hated how just a moment ago this person had been asking for death, now he was bouncing with an annoying bubbly personality, "Only one of you can!"

"Oh right, cause that makes sense," Paxix rolled his eyes as he turned around to finally leave. Before he made it three steps he caught the feintest sound, like a purring inside his head. Lance saw him hesitate and beamed.

"Yellow is talking to you?"

"What? No," he snapped, "that's ridiculous!"

Paxix left quickly and the further he walked away from the lion, the harder it was to not look back.

()

The ship was totaled.

Paxix wanted to cry. It was his baby! First his staff, now his ship! It was as if the universe hated him or something!

"So you built this?"

Paxix glared up at Lance. Sure, he knew it wasn't the guys fault, but it was his 'object' that came bursting out of nowhere.

"this is awesome," Lance grinned.

"Was awesome," Paxix muttered kicking the ship, "its useless now."

"You kidding?" Lance laughed, "I had a friend a while ago that would have dragged this thing about like a toddler with a stuffed toy. He would never have given up on his pride and joy like that."

"Yeah, well, we're not friends."

Paxix turned and stomped away. Ko looked between his friend and Lance, finally choosing to follow his friend.

Lance sighed and wondered how Allura had been able to get them all into the lions in the first place.

….oh right…he'd done it himself first…

()

"We have another ship," ko said into the long silence. Paxix had walked just far enough to be out of sight before sitting down and brooding while poking at the rocks and dust.

"No, we don't," Paxix said, "OUR ship is broken and I won't be able to fix it in any logical amount of time."

Ko sat next to his friend.

"Yellow?"

"No."

"…maybe?"

"No."

"….hurt?"

Paxix sighed, "Look, whatever crazy crap that guy is mixed up in I want no part of. It really can't be healthy at all...i mean look at him!"

Ko nodded, the stranger was indeed…unhealthy, but it was odd for his friend to not wish to help the stranger. Or even for Pax to not want any part of a new adventure.

"…resistance?" Ko suggested, "Chance?"

That struck a cord, Ko knew. Even though Pax had seemed to give up on his goal, Ko knew Pax was still trying to figure out how to make it work out.

"Fine," Paxix muttered, "I'll sit in the stupid…creepy lion…"

()

Lance looked over joyed when they came back and said they'd try out the yellow lion.

"Its super cool, trust me," Lance said hurrying back to the lion with the other two following behind.

When they got inside Paxix again felt a small nudge in the corner of his mind. It was the most intrusive and uncomfortable feeling ever!

Sitting down in the pilots seat screens popped up and immediately a face came up on the screen that wasn't his. The person on screen was large, muscular with a firm jaw line, washboard abs, and shoulders you could build shelves on. He was sitting in the same seat Paxix was in and his dark hair fell long past his shoulders.

"Hi!" he said, "I'm Hunk, the former paladin of the Yellow lion, if you're watching this, it means our plan did not…go as planned. But I want to say welcome to the Yellow lion! Yellow is a dear and a very good judge of character…I mean, ALL the lions are good judges of character, that's how they pick their paladins- but that's not the point. The point is you must be a very good person- not that all the others aren't good people either, its just that yellow likes the nicer…how did Allura explain this again?"

Pax watched as another person came to stand behind hunk.

"the yellow lion choses the person who is kind and supports others," the other person said, she was wearing a green outfit and her light brown hair was braided over one shoulder, "if yellow is letting you sit in that seat, it means you are a major support to those around you. That without you, they wouldn't have anyone else to lean on."

"Aw, shucks," Hunk blushed, "anyway, we're about to go do a rescue mission and we're not sure if it will work. BUT in the mean time, we've pulled an Alfor and hid all the lions. NOT because the lions are being targeted…not really, but because we're all separated. Allura and Keith are…dead, pidge was able to get that footage…its not here, and Pidge will delete it off of Green. No one should see that. But we found out recently that Lance is alive! So we're going to go get him!"

Pax and Ko turned Lance who was in turn watching the screen with all his attention.

"We hid the lions because we don't have time to go find two other paladins," the girl, Pidge, took over, "the Blades have gone silent and I can't get hold of Matt or any of the rebels. The Galra destroyed Earth a little while ago. That's when we found out Lance was still alive, Sendak loves to brag, well, he LOVED to brag. We blew up his entire fleet with prejudice. There are a small amount of humans left on Earth and we've made it so they can live and survive underground. We've all been separated, and we can't find anyone who will help us for long without putting them in danger as well. We trust that you have already found the easier ones to find. If this is the first one, then get to work. I can't even begin to imagine how much the universe needs Voltron at this point."

"I hope we get back with Lance," Hunk said a strained smile on his face, "it's one of our most wild plans, so wild I can't wait to tell Lance about it. He'll freak! Any way. You are a paladin of Voltron. Protect your team and everything will work out."

The video ended and the three of them just stared. Lance reached over and tapped Paxix on the shoulder.

With eyes a little red, he asked, "could you play that again?"

()

Lance watched the video about a dozen times before Paxix decided they needed answers.

"Answer questions and I'll let you watch the video as many times as you like," He said to a scowling Lance.

"Right," Lance said, taking a seat by the pilots chair, "I wasn't going to explain everything to you before because I thought we were going to go our separate ways. But since you're a paladin and all, I get to tell you everything. Because Hunk and Pidge do a poor job explaining anything in simple terms."

He started by explaining that he was human. Which stumped them. Even though he looked the way he did, he still saw himself as a human. He talked about the world he knew growing up and learned that it had been a few hundred years since that time.

"Great," Lance sighed, "well at least its not a few thousand. I've been in and out of cryopods so often I lost all sense of reality let alone time…or is it the other way around…?"

He continued to explain how they all became paladins. He explained their fight with Zarkon and about the planets they had helped. He explained about the shift of leadership and the shift of power. When he got to the part where everything fell apart, however, he had to stop.

"That..that's a little more unbelievable than I have the capability of swallowing," Paxix said and Ko nodded shyly.

Lance shrugged, "You're sitting in a giant, robot, cat head right now and you're saying you can't accept the simple fact that there are four more and they form a fighting force to defeat the Galra?"

Paxix's jaw dropped.

Wasn't this everything he'd ever wanted?

Wasn't this why he'd left home in the first place?

He had given up on that dream and now it was being OFFERED to him!

"you're kidding."

"nope," Lance shrugged, "Have you not been listening to a word I've said? The fight has been a long one and its been on hiatus for a time, but I think we should be able to pick it back up again, yeah? Funny how the universe works. It shoots you in the face and right when you think you can't go any lower a future paladin just happens to fall in your lap and next to the correct lion. The odds of that are probably only something Pidge could figure out."

"So you know all about the emperor?"

"You mean Lotor?" Lance said and grimaced, "yeah, never liked that skunk. Can't wait to punch him in the face."

Paxix and Ko both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They had never heard anyone say the emperors name so casually before. It just sounded odd.

"That might be difficult considering his body guard," Paxix said, "if you can get past his three female generals, then you have to get past his Champion. And then I hear that the emperor himself is no light weight either."

"Oh, no," Lance said, "they all would kick my butt, and I know for a fact that that 'champion' guy is even stronger than lotor, BUT wouldn't it be fun to wreck all their plans and then imagine the frustrated faces they'll have? I bet Lotor will take after his father. We just have to figure out who or what will he be obsessed by?"

"Quintessence…" Ko replied.

Lance cleared his throat, "of course, I knew that too."

"Sooo, now what?" Paxix asked, "There's an evil ship you just escaped from full of dead people. We're in a long lost robot cat and have to find, what, four more?"

"And their pilots," Lance added with a nod, "that's only two things. Not bad considering!"

"You said you flew the blue lion first?"

"Yes."

"So the attribute the blue lion is attracted to is the one whose extremely bipolar?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "har har. Why don't you take Yellow for a spin? I'm sure she'd love it."

"…but I don't know how to fly this-"

"You think I was born with the innate ability to fly a robot lion?" Lance argued, "Listen to the cat, and just fly it!"

"but you said you were part altean all along-"

"didn't mean I also knew the language right off the bat! In fact I still don't! So just fly!"

"….you're being very pushy…"

Lance groaned. Was this how Iverson felt? Was this how it was trying to school children? Why did he feel so OLD?!

Paxix looked back at the screen and, just as Lance had said, it was like a light purring vibrated in his head, and he could understand it. Hitting the right buttons he pulled back on the levers and the lion shot up into the sky with a speed his homemade ship couldn't even dream of!


	18. Chapter 18

Lance turned around and faced the yellow lion, "What gives?!"

Paxix shook his head and continued to pick up things from his broken ship that he wanted to take with him. Apparently Lance had been under the impression that the lion would behave like it had before and just take them to the 'castle of lions'. So when Paxix turned around and headed back to where they'd come from, Lance was more than a little…what's the word…flabbergasted.

They had already gone through the storage area of the lion. There were no perishable food stuffs, but plenty of freeze dried and preserved packets that would last them a few weeks. They found good quality blankets, clothes that would fit five of Pax, and two rooms full of what could only be described as a mechanics dream world. Bits and ends that cost a FORTUNE were just thrown into a pile. Material that one could only dream of getting their hands on was piled in the back. It had almost made Pax cry in wonder.

Ko was happy for his friend and set about dismantling their ship so they could store the pieces inside the lion. His strength allowing him to carry larger sections on board without taking apart every piece.

Lance however was simply pacing and occasionally berating the lion for not being on autopilot. He seemed to be deep in thought, but Pax couldn't even begin to wonder what about.

That night, Lance showed them how to cook up the previsions and laughed as Ko and Pax came out of the lion in Hunks old clothes.

"There's no way that guy on the screen wore these," Pax said, folding the cloth around him for warmth.

"Hunk wasn't always…like that," Lance grinned, and then the humor died on his face, even if the grin stayed. "he was a loveable lug, tall and round. I can only assume that when we all were separated something happened that forced him to change…physically, at least. He behaved the same way as ever, always over thinking everything."

He fell into silence, remembering a time the other two were not privy to.

"Well, they're warm, and its nice to be able to wash what we have," Paxix said in an attempt to bring back a brighter mood, "so what's the plan here on out or where just pretending to think so you didn't have to work?"

Lance gave Paxix a long and hard look, then shook his head, "It must be just me," he muttered.

Louder he continued, "We need to search for the castle of lions. The castle should know where all the lions are. I mean, they did last time, so we can start with that."

"And after that?"

"One step at a time," Lance shook a finger at them, "let's focus on the one thing at a time."

"Is that because your not smart enough to focus on more than one thing at a time?" Paxix asked with fox innocence.

"Quiznak!" Lance snapped glaring at him, "who are your parents?!"

"Like you'd know them," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you related to Iverson?! Mongomery? They never liked me."

"What?"

"Does the name Kogane ring a bell? Never mind, no way he'd have a secret kid."

"I really don't think this matters at all."

Lance wasn't finished, "You're related to a Holt, aren't you?"

Paxix didn't respond, he just rolled his eyes, again, and focused on his food.

Ko watched the exchange with interest. His only experience with conversation was with Paxix, seeing the human interact closely with another was…interesting. He happily ate his food and wondered what else they would talk about.

()

The next day they finished packed everything and flew off. Paxix was just getting used to how the lion worked.

"You sure its not telling you were to go?"

"For the umpteenth time, NO!"

Lance scowled, "Have you asked?"

"GAH! Go …take a nap or something! I'm going to go to a market I know of so I can get myself a weapon since I lost my staff."

Lance felt a little guilty, but that passed, "Yeah, don't do that."

"And why not?"

"You really want to land a giant yellow lion on a planet that may or may not have enemies on it? You guys may not know what Voltron is, but I promise you that everyone else does."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Olkarion by chance?"

Paxix thought for a moment, "isn't that the planet with the race that could build anything?"

"Yes!"

"that's a myth."

"…noooo…"

Paxix nodded, "Olkarion the Planet of Technological Wonders is a myth, a bedtime story. My dad used to tell it to us growing up."

"Its real," Lance said, "I've been there, or the last half of my life had been an acid trip."

"I really don't think it exists, but if it does then its probably inside the empire and we're not going back there any time soon."

Lance thought for a moment then nodded to himself, "right, talk to me."

"What about?"

"Everything," Lance said, "I told you about the past, now tell me about the present. How big is the empire and how is it structured?"

Paxix took his time to gather his thoughts before answering.

"the empire is split into 9 sections. Earth exists in the fifth section. The Ninth is the most heavily occupied by galra soldiers. The Emperors ship travels around and is hardly ever predictable in its rout. They're trying to expand, but they just don't have the man power to do so. The larger the empire is, the harder it is to keep the subjects in check. Right now the balance is about 60:40 in the Empires favor. If they expand further, then the balance could tip. But the Emperor is too smart and wont do that until he has the upper hand."

Lance grinned, an almost evil look, "Lotor is a prideful prick. He wants to be worshiped to badly…we can so use this against him…"

"I've…never heard anyone talk about the emperor like that," Pax said, very uncomfortable. He may hate the Galra, but he had still grown up where you did not say anything that could get you killed. Calling the emperor by name and with insults was instant death.

"Yeah? You should try it sometime," Lance said, "Its cathartic and good for the skin. Any way, continue. Tell me more."

()

Ko sat on a crate in the back of the lion and watched what he assumed was a new 'friend'.

Lance lay facedown on the floor, arms to his side and toes pointed. Every once in a while he'd mumble something or groan.

This was odd behavior from Ko's perspective. Pax had done something similar, but he at least spoke clearly and there was a problem. He had been disheartened by their lack of success. This Lance person didn't so much seem disheartened so much as he seemed…irritated.

"Your name is Ko, right?" Lance asked finally turning his head to face the alien. Ko nodded. Was there a problem?

"What's your story?"

Ko thought for a moment. When enough time had passed that would normally have made Pax say something else, Lance still just stared at him, waiting.

"Pax save me," he said, "I was…up for sale. I made a mistake. Pax bought me."

Lances expression never changed, but Ko felt that something in the air had. Lance continued to stare, waiting for anything else ko might want to share.

"I am Chameleon. Mixed blood. Dirty. I would not have…sold well. Pax teach me a lot of things. We travel and learn. I like it."

This time Lance smiled, "I'm glad."

Ko gave a small smile as well.

"But let me tell you something," Lance said sitting up and suddenly looking serious, "Unless you're covered in dirt or grime, never let me catch you calling yourself 'dirty' ever again. Just because you have multiple races running through your veins don't mean you're dirty. It just means you're unique."

Ko's smile widened a little, "Pax said the same thing."

"Good," Lance said, "anything else you feel like telling me?"

Ko didn't know why, but he thought back to when he'd found Pax unconscious.

"I have never…fought anyone…before…but…" Ko tried to put his feelings into thoughts and those thoughts into words. Lance waited without a trace of impatience.

"I was angry? Scared…but not? I did not know I moved so quickly…" Ko nodded to himself, He had basically frightened himself with how he had behaved.

"You saw someone you cared about hurt," Lance said with a soft smile, "Its normal to react the way you did. And a good thing to. I don't know how long I could've lasted."

"But…how?"

Lance shrugged, "that's on you buddie. You say you're mixed; I'd say some of those combinations have given you some awesome abilities. But which is which is a mystery unless you know exactly what your ancestry is?"

Ko shook his head and lance shrugged.

"...am I bad?"

Ko watched as Lances eyes widened, "Why the crow would you think that?!"

Ko shrugged. He'd never fought anyone before. Fighting back was something he'd never even considered. He had just been so angry that, before he knew it, he was lashing out at the perceived threat.

"You're a good kid, Ko," Lance said, "If you go overboard Pax and I will be there to hold you back, k?"

"Pax…will not be upset?"

"Please." Lance said, "he treats you like a little brother. Even I can tell that and we've only met a few days ago! There's no way he'd be upset."

Brother? Ko didn't know what that was, but how was he the 'little' one when Pax barely reached his shoulder?

Lance leaned back on one hand and rubbed his face with the other.

"Everything is so different," He sighed, "and, honestly, the others were more of the 'go get it done' types. I'm still waiting for someone to come along and tell me what to do…"

From what Ko gathered, Pax did NOT like being told what to do.

"Lance!" Paxix yelled from the front and Lance was on his feat and running to the cockpit.

"What?!"

"Oh, I didn't know if you were asleep yet or not, "Paxix grinned and Lance held back the slap he wanted to give the kid, "anyway, we're coming up on a planet. It sparkly populated, so we can land without anyone knowing, but I really need to find a market and get a weapon."

"Fiiiine."


	19. Chapter 19

Lance watched as Paxix got ready to go. He seemed to have an entire outfit just for going outside. His helmet was designed to made his words sound skewed, as if he had more teeth in his mouth than he did. The cloak he wore was thick and bulky, giving him more of an imposing figure.

"My sisters never spent this much time getting ready," Lance complained. Paxix rolled his eyes.

"Humans are supposed to be extinct. If I'm found out then earth will be attacked again."

"So you left home…why?"

"Because someone had to."

Lance grinned. As much as dealing with this kid was like pulling teeth, he liked his attitude.

Lance was about to leave the ship when he caught a look at himself in a reflective surface in one of Hunks store rooms.

Gaping, he slowly walked toward it and gazed, in growing horror, what was now his face.

His hair had grown and was the color of dirty snow. Long pale markings started from the corner of one eye and flowed down to his jaw line. On the other side the mark was more like Alluras had been, small and localized.

"Bipolar and Vain?" Paxix asked.

"I don't think I've looked in the mirror for a few hundred years," Lance said still poking at his own face, "I think I'm granted a few minutes since the last time I looked my hair was brown and my ears were much rounder."

"I've never seen them," Ko replied and looked to Pax. Pax, fluent in Ko, understood what he was actually saying.

"You're going to have to find a way to cover up those marking on your face," Paxix said, "we've travel quite a bit and we've never run into a single race with them. Better safe than sorry."

"Then I'll just stay here unless you have a foundation in my color."

"It really doesn't matter so long as we cover your face," Paxix said and began to look through his pile of junk that they'd gathered from his ship.

"Here," he tossed Lance a helmet. Lance caught it and grimaced.

"You must be joking…"

"What?"

"Do you know how old this is?!" Lance held up the orange and white helmet.

"It was my grandpas, so no…"

"I used to wear this during drills," Lance said, "Way back in MY time! Not only will I not wear it, but its just screams 'made by humans' and you want to keep a low profile, right?"

"Lots of human artifacts are still floating around," Paxix sighed, "in fact they are sometimes seen as a status symbol. Really nice cars and even a stuffed doll are sometimes sold for a kings ransom!"

Lance grimaced that the helmet. He really didn't want to wear it again. But he really wanted to get out and stretch. How long had it been since he'd walked around a mall or a market? He really wanted to get out. But he really didn't want to wear the helmet.

"You can follow us the moment you're done," Paxix said shaking his head, "Come on, Ko."

They left and Lance continued to battle with himself.

()

"Five Doles thievery," Paxix snapped. The merchant had his arms folded and glared back.

"Five Doles, no less."

"I could make this myself if I had the money. I know that they selling price should be three at most!"

"Then make one yourself."

"I don't have the materials-"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," the merchant sneered, "Now buy for the price, or get out of the way. You are blocking my stand!"

"Or you can lower the price to three Doles," Paxix replied, "or I turn you in to the society."

The merchant snorted, "They don't come this far out. I've already been reported and they haven't done a thing."

"That's-"

"Excuse me."

A tall alien came forth and Paxix and Ko stared at what they knew was Lance! But he was about as tall as Ko, the markings on his skin were gone and the skin in question was several shades darker.

"I am from the merchants society, are you the weapons merchant on this planet?"

The alien went very pale.

"Y-yes.."

"I've simply come to do an inspection," Lance said, "No need to panic. There had been word of unauthorized pricing in many of the areas, may I ask you to point out your items and state to me their price?"

"ohoh,, um, ah, yes, yes, yes, of course!" The merchant began to name the prices of his items and the moment he pointed to the weapon Paxix wanted and said three Doles, Paxix dropped the coins on the table, thanked him, and took the weapon.

"Wait!"

"I see you are fair in your dealings here," Lance said nodding sagely, "keep up the good work. I do hope the next time I come around I will see this stall is still corruption free."

He walked away, leaving the weapons seller stunned and unable to protest.

Chuckling to himself, Lance turned the corner to find Paxix and Ko standing there, staring in complete unbelief.

"What…what is that?!"

"I forgot that Alteans can change their appearance at will," Lance said, "I just had to play around with it a little and here I am!"

"That's…"

Lance beamed at Ko, "Looks like I'm chameleon like as well, yeah?"

Ko's jaw was slightly open and Paxix was shaking his head.

"And you call yourself Human."

"I was born human," Lance said, "just because life decided to screw with me doesn't mean I still can't claim my birth right."

"Whatever," Paxix shook his head, "I've NEVER heard of a race that can change their appearance at the molecular and DNA level."

"Well, Alteans can. I had forgotten because Allura rarely did it herself, but I'm glad I could pick up the skill."

He really did look pleased with himself.

"You really didn't want to wear the helmet."

"I reallyreallyreally didn't want to," Lance nodded, "Now, if you have what you want, we have a flying castle to look for."

()

That being said, it was Lance that they had to drag out of the market place. He was stopping to look at everything and when he came by a stall that had the same black cubes the other seller had when Paxix had first left the empire, he went ballistic.

"How much?"

"Ten Doles."

"Oh please, it's a black box."

"What's it worth to you?"

"Mmm," Lance shrugged, "a strip of cloth, I can tare some off my pants cuff if you like."

"5 Doles and a tooth."

"Cloth from the cleaner part of my shirt," Lance shrugged.

Paxix and Ko were floored as they watched this battle of wills.

"1 Dole and a month of service."

"Ha!" Reached over the table and grabbed the merchants knife. Before the stall keeper could protest, Lance cut off a section of his hair.

"My hair, and I get two of the black boxes."

"Deal," the merchant snatched up the hair and shooed them away. Lance picked up his new possessions and whistled while he juggled them all the way back to the lion.

Paxix and Ko followed him and when he tried to stop again, the shoved him forward and out of the market.

()

"how did you do that?!"

"You know," Lance said, still tossing the cubes up in the air and catching them. When they got back to the lion he returned back to normal, "Why is it that every one of your questions are somewhere in between "what is that" and "how did you do that"? Its not hard to figure out that I bartered. I don't have money, so I offered something else in return."

"They never touch anything but coin because the empire only deals in coin," Paxix stressed, "And why would you even want that useless junk anyway?!"

Lance grinned and tossed the cubes up in the air, "Lance is the best!"

"LANCE IS THE BEST", Echoed around the room. Making Pax and Ko jump. The cubes circled in the air and simply repeated whatever Lance said.

"It's a toy," Lance said, the top echoing his words, "made, mind you, by the Olkaries."

Paxix reached up and grabbed one. It was literally just a black cube. The universe was full of them and wasn't worth anything. No one bothered with them. One had even built his merchants stand out of them because they literally did nothing!

"…Noooo…"

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"You've always looked like a liar to me."

"That actually hurt a little."

"What else do they do?"

"Shoot one and find out," Lance said, but the grin on his face told Paxix that that would not be a good idea.


	20. Chapter 20

(((((((())))))

Barka could not believe his luck.

The two little ones were safely tucked away in actual beds! There was food that was weird, but preserved in an actual kitchen!

When he and the two little ones crashed on this planet, he wondered if they would just die here. The plants and other fauna seemed bent on killing them and the animals were even worse!

However he refused to let his little ones die.

He fought back against whatever came their way as they searched for a safe place they could live. Any place would do.

And then they stumbled upon a large ship that was tangled and half buried in the undergrowth. The nose of the ship tilted and buried under the dirt as if it had crashed here a long time ago. Vines covered nearly all of it, and it had taken Barka two quintants to find an opening to the inside.

And the inside was everything he could ever imagine and more.

The two little ones ran around and even though he demanded they come back, they were far too excited. The ship was clean and Barka could follow then childrens messy foot prints easily.

A quick exploration convinced him that the ship was completely empty.

And now it was theirs.

The lights flickered on here and there as they walked by, providing a comforting blue light to see by. The youngest found the rooms with beds in them first. And past the room with the bed was another room that you could wash yourself in.

Inspection showed that all the rooms in the hall were like this.

Curiously, most of them looked like no one had ever slept there, while a select few still had long forgotten clothes on the floor, the bed was unmade, and in one in particular, it was simply full of junk from floor to ceiling.

Barka instructed the two that they were to never bother with the rooms that had suff inside them already. He told them that if those rooms were untouched, then they could possibly have the rest of the ship to themselves.

The children readily agreed.

They explored more, finding the bridge of the ship, the kitchen, a dining area, and a few conference halls.

"There's so much space!" Amnur cried, his voice echoing off the walls. His older sister simply nodded emphatically.

The three of them made their way back to where they had entered the ship and picked up the few belondings that they had dropped.

"Let's get you two cleaned up and in bed, ok?

"But-"

"You can play all you want tomorrow," Barka smiled down at them, "Hurry and pick a room."

They had run off and, of course picked the same room. They refused, even given the option, to be separated.

Barka and the two children crowded into the small bathroom and he made sure all three of them were as clean as he could make them. There was already soap and a cloth on the sink and towels in a small cupboard above the toilet.

"Barka…" Amnur clutched the older mans hand as he finished tucking them into bed, "will we be safe here?"

"As long as I'm here, you will always be safe," he said, "now sleep."

Even though he had told the kids to sleep he, himself, was wide awake. So he walked around some more. Going deeper into the ship until he was pretty sure he was going in circles. So he walked through a door, wondering what he'd find inside.

It was an empty room. Except for a small dais in the center.

He was about to leave, but a small light clicked on and he watched as a holographic figure came to life. It was a man of average height with a very well kept mustache.

"Mmmm, I don't know you," the hologram grumbled, "Who are you?"

Barka took a tentative step forward. The door shut behind him, making him jump.

"I'm…I am called Barka," he replied and the hologram bent forward and seemed to squint its eyes at him.

"Nope, no memory of you, you may leave now."

"What?"

"Off off off! Off my ship! My great grandfather built this ship and its my job-"

"Please!" Barka panicked, "we can't leave. I just put the kids to bed and-"

"Kids?" the hologram vanished. Barkas mouth was dry. He'd heard stories about sentient ships, but that's all they were, stories! What could the ship do to them if they refused to leave?

"Ah yess," the hologram appeared again, "you really do have kids. Though I must say its not been since before the war that I've seen Galra children. And you're not Galra…"

"No," Barka confessed, "they are not mine, but I'm tasked with keeping them safe. Please, let us stay?"

The hologram made a large show of thinking over the proposal while Barka began to sweat.

"Oh, fine," it said, "but don't touch anything you shouldn't. I'll be watching you."

It vanished and the doors opened again.

Barka almost ran back to the front of the ship.

They were allowed to stay…that was a good thing. But the ship was about as safe as the outside it seemed. The only thing that was better was that they were out of the elements.

"'Smile upon every given grace'," Barka quoted and made his way to the room that the kids had chosen. He knew that if he wasn't there when they woke up, they would be upset.

()

A few weeks went by and so far the hologram only stopped him from going into a specific rooms. It would just appear out of no where and at first it actually tried to slap his hand. Then they both looked at his see through hand and played it off as if nothing had happened.

The first time the kids had seen him they shrieked and ran away. After a few days, however, they began to call him Uncle Ship. To this the hologram would bluster and disappear in a huff. This reaction caused no shortage of entertainment for the children.

Barka spent the days outside clearing away the ship of plants and debris. He inspected the damage and even tried his hand at fixing a few things. When he'd accidently dislodged a crystal the hologram showed up to scold him.

"What made you think that removing the barrier crystal was a smart idea?!"

"Well…" Barka had no good answer for that when suddenly the room went dark and then filled with more holograms of stars and planets.

Barka stood and looked around. Was it something he'd done?

One planet caught his eye as it seemed to be pulsing. Yellow rays also sparked from it.

"Umm, hey, uncle, what's this?"

"I am not an uncle!" the hologram chided, "and it seems the yellow lion has been found."

The hologram spoke as if this wasn't concerning in any way. Barka waited for more information, but didn't get any.

"Soooo…"

"They will find us," the hologram said, "sit tight and wait for them."

"WAitwaitwait," Barka said, but the hologram disappeared again. The map still engulfing the room. Barka found where they were at and the distance from the pulsating planet was. It was quite the distance, but with a good ship, they'd be here in just over a week? Maybe more?

Curious, he searched where the empires borders were. Blinking in surprise he noticed that every star and planet inside the empires boundary was a deep purple color. He searched until he found the planet he and the kids had escaped from. Realizing the distance they had traveled and everything they'd had to do to get this far…it was a little mind boggling.

He found this place first.

He wasn't going to give it up to just anyone.

()

Lance was bored.

He honestly couldn't remember a time when he'd been this bored.

His life had been so busy and in danger so often, he'd either been running, fighting, or fretting whatever was to come next.

What did he even do with free time back in the day?

He mostly occupied himself with watching and re-watching Hunks and Piges video. Sick of it being played in the cockpit, Paxix had put it onto a phone like device and told Lance he could watch it in the back.

It had made Lance feel like the younger one, but he had done as he was told. Ko watched with him for a while, but then went to go sit with Pax in the cockpit.

"Pax."

"Yeah."

"Why does he…watch it again?"

Paxix shrugged, "they were his friends, I guess he just misses them."

They rode in silence for a while then Lance practically plowed into the back of his chair.

"I know where the red lion is!"

"What?!"

Lance beamed, "I knew Hunk was being cryptic! I finally got it! That's why they sent me out of the hanger instead of the pod doors!"

"What?!"

"Look, just bring up a map of the area, k?"

Paxix fumbled with the controls and had to have the lions help in locating the areas map. When he brought it up lance pointed to an area that didn't look like there was anything there.

"There! We'll find it there!"

"What would we do with another robot lion?!"

Lance blinked at him, "I want my lion. We are still looking for the ship, I might as well have my lion."

Paxix sighed and redirected the lion to fly where Lance had pointed.

()

Barka muttered darkly as he fought the moss that clung to the ship. The harder he tried, the more the moss grew along the side. He knew plants were a living thing, but this was ridiculous.

"Barka!" Amnur called from a hatch near the top, "Look what I found!"

"That's cool!" Barka grinned up at him, "you didn't break anything doing that, did you?"

"No, Uncle was the one who showed me!"

"Be carful on your way back down!"

"Libby is here too!"

"Then you both be careful!"

"OK!"

Barka watched them close the hatch again and then went back to work on the moss.

()

"I'm…impressed," Paxix said as they pulled into a small moons atmosphere. Plates shifted on lava. The reason it didn't show on the radar was because technically it wasn't a fully formed body. And there, half in and half out of the lava, was a Ren robot lion.

"Isn't she a sight for sore eyes," Lance cooed.

Ko shifted uncomfortably and then hid behind the pilots chair. Paxix turned around and peeked over the top to stare down at him.

"What's up?"

Ko frowned and shook his head.

"You don't have a space suit I can borrow, do you?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, but its freeze proof, not fire proof."

"Well," Lance said, "get down there and pick it up."

"Excuse me?"

"We need the lion, Pax, go get it."

"Its half way into the lava Lance!" he fought back, "Its ruined!"

"shows how much you know."

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to get that lion!"

Paxix looked back, only to see that the lion was gone.

"Look, its already fallen into the lava," Paxix said, slightly relieved.

"This isn't up for debate, Paxix," Lance snapped, "Dig it out."

"What?!"

Ko chose that moment to look above the seat and point out that the red lion was in fact hovering a fair distance from them, facing them. It was kind of hard to see it through the heat haze.

"Aww," Lance said as Paxix flew closer. Not because he wanted to, but because Lance had him by the back of the neck, "She missed me!"

When the lions were almost nose to nose, Lance's smile dropped. He stared at the Red lion and slowly, very slowly, his head turned to Ko, who was still hiding behind the pilots chair.

"Hey, Ko."

Ko looked up, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, my girl likes you," Lance said, unsmiling, "and you're hiding?"

Ko nodded, unashamed.

"Wait," Paxix scowled at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't feel Reds eyes on me," Lance said, "but she's moving. Which means her paladin is here. You already have Yellow. Even I can play the game of elimination."

Ko shook his head.

"Ooooh, yes," Lance said and sat on the floor facing Ko, "Do you know what Keith had to do to get Red to accept him? He had to get sucked out into the void. I became Reds Paladin only after I supported Keith as a leader and Blue when and kicked me out."

Ko shook his head again, so Lance continued, "the fact that Ren has come to YOU is pretty amazing. Red is temperamental and a little jumpy. She prefers those that rely on instinct and those that think fast. She moves pretty fast too, kinda like you, yeah?"

"If he doesn't want to, then he shouldn't have to," Paxix snapped, "stop trying to make him!"

Lance looked up and caught Paxix's eye. Paxix sat back. Lance went back to Ko.

"its really nothing to be afraid of, is it Pax?"

Paxix's blood boiled. Was this guy seriously trying to use him to convince Ko to do something he didn't want to?!

"Just tell the truth, Pax," Lance said, "is Yellow hurting you? Is Yellow scary?"

Pax fumed and tried to think. It was true that the lion wasn't all bad…

"Its invasive," Paxix said, "at first. Its uncomfortable, but no, its not bad."

Lance rolled his eyes, "sissy."

"bite me."

Ko looked from one to the other. He'd felt the eyes of the lion long before and they had started to descend on the planet. The direct stare and the force of it was what scared him. It was like it was looking right through him.

Ko leaned forward and whispered in Lances ear.

Lances face broke out into a large grin, "one-hundred-per-cent."

Ko nodded and stood up, "show me?"

"Of course," Lance said standing as well, "Pax, you hold down the fort, ok?"

"I don't like this," Paxix snapped glaring at lance. Lance simply smiled.

"The yellow paladin never does."

()

Barka watched as the map appeared on the bridge again. This time a seemingly empty space was blinking Red.

"Ooooh," came the holograms voice, but he didn't show himself, "they found the Red lion too. Impressive."

"Who are these people?! And what do you mean, 'lions'?!"

No answer.

"Are we going to have to leave?" Amnur asked.

"Not if I can help it," Barka answered. He just had to get this ship up and running and then whoever was coming could come all they want, and they wouldn't be here when they arrived.

()

Ko had never really piloted before. He'd flown Paxixs ship, but only after Paxix had showed him how. This was very different. Lance was standing nearby and the only help he gave was, "just listen, Red will help."

But Ko didn't understand what that meant.

Listen? He was listening! And he was hearing nothing helpful!

They dove and summersaulted and barrel rolled and stars knew what else. Lance held on tight and just laughed.

Still not helpful.

When Ko finally managed to get it to stop, he sat on his hands and refused to touch the controls anymore. He was breathing hard and thought his heart would stop from over work.

Lance chuckled, "you gotta be a little more easy on the controls. A light touch is all you really need got get her moving."

Finally something useful. But still Ko was nervous about touching the levers again.

He sat and stared at his lap, then up at the screen. It hit him then just how odd his situation really was.

He was born a slave and here he was flying a giant weapon! He had broken every rule he'd ever been taught growing up. Every. Single. One.

And the realization thrilled him.

That was when he heard the gentle purr in his ear. It was warm, and ticklish. Very unlike the intensity of the stare down he'd felt before.

Lance watched as Ko slowly reached for the controls again, a knew light in the kids eyes as he grinned, almost evilly.

"Go fast?" Ko asked.

"Hellz yeah," Lance beamed, "Go fast."

()

Paxix was keeping his distance from the rocking and rolling lion. The poor guy was probably wondering how to work the controls. When it stopped moving, he still stayed a little ways away. Then inexplicably, it flew away. One second it was there and the next…gone!

"Ya know?" Paxix muttered to himself, "I don't even know why I try anymore."

He attempted to follow, but before he'd flown very far, the red lion zoomed past him again.

"I'm not doing this!"

"Doing what?"

Lance annoying voice sounded as a picture of him and Ko appeared on his screen. Lance leaned on the seat and Ko..Paxix relaxed a little when he saw the huge grin on his friends face.

"fine, nevermind."


	21. Chapter 21

"Anything?" Lance asked for the hundredth time. Ko sighed, deep and heavy. "fine, I won't ask again."

Lance was at a loss as for how they were going to find the castle. It didn't seem that either lion was making its way back home.

"Hey, let's find a place to land," Pax called, "It would be nice to sleep on something that isn't moving."

Ko nodded and Lance had to agree.

They found a planet that was largely unpopulated. Lance built a fire as Paxix got the food ready.

"That's…a different outfit…"

Lance grinned, "I also kept a change of clothes in my lion. But my jacket is still in the Castle. I also found some weapons I forgot I'd stashed in there; so yeah, you wasted three coins on nothing."

Pax rolled his eyes. Ko happily walked around, gathering wood and making out bed rolls. Pax wished he could be so carefree.

"How did you know the Red lion was there?" Pax asked instead, "the map didn't show anything there."

"Hunk said in the video that their plan was crazy. I know Hunk. Hunk does NOT do crazy and my Hunk would NEVER be excited to relive it by telling me about it afterwards. He would've done the job and then locked himself in the kitchen while he forced himself to forget all the scary parts while making everyone food. Then he would've slept in my room and made me tell him a happy story. And, being the geniuses that both of them were, when they helped me get out, they didn't send me out the pod doors. They sent me out the Hanger doors, that being more dangerous. In the attempt that Red would come to my aid. But that never happened."

Pax listened, but nothing made sense. Or, he thought it made sense, but something wasn't fitting in with his knowledge of the universe and therefor nothing made sense.

()

The morning came and Lance was awoken by a very unwelcome shout. Grabbing for his weapon he stood only to find that during the night the lions had repositioned themselves over their camp. Looking around, Lance wasn't surprised to realize that it had been Paxix who had shouted.

"Something must've happened while we were asleep," Lance said, "we should've posted a watch. Anyway, the lions are only protecting you."

"But…but…"

This was going to take a long time, Lance thought, looking at Paxix as he struggled to understand how and why the lions had moved on their own.

Lance tried to think back, but he couldn't remember a time when he just didn't go with the flow. Then he thought maybe he should've questioned a lot more than he did, then perhaps he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Leave now?" Ko asked, totally unabashed by the sentient lions. Lance really liked Ko.

Ko was eager to fly again; to feel the speed and energy that surrounded him in the lion. He packed up quickly and practically ran to the red lion to get inside.

"I think i've created an adrenaline junky," Lance said and Paxix had to smile. The difference between their first meeting was now was night and day. And the human liked it that way.

But when Paxix sat in the cockpit, ready to go, the lion didn't move. The screen was up and everything seemed to be working just fine, but the lion didn't seem to want to move.

"Hey, Ko," Paxix brought up the vid com to see a confused Lance and a very disappointed Ko, "sooo, I take it you're not moving either?"

"The lions don't do anything for no reason," Lance said, "so why won't they leave….did they run out of power?"

He fell into muttering to himself and Paxix sighed as he slumped in his seat.

After a long while he said, "How about we walk around a little bit? I'm SO bored!"

Ko nodded, still very disappointed.

"I'll stay with the lions," Lance said, "You can go, and keep your com-units on you in case something happens."

There were times when Lance would act like a parent, and that, above all his other annoying habits, was what ticked Paxix off the most. To him, Lance didn't look any older than he did. Where did that guy get off telling him what to do?

()

Immediately they knew something was wrong with the life on this planet. Every few steps it seemed like the trees themselves were getting closer.

Until Ko realized that they actually WERE getting closer.

Paxix had never fought a tree before.

But they were better than he expected. He finally got to see Ko in action and was amazed at the speed and dexterity that was shown by someone who apparently had no previous experience.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

After they were able to push their way through a rather formidable tree line, they came across a wide expanse of hills.

"I see something," mumbled Ko, his eyes taking on a more blackish color as opposed to its normal brown.

"Really?" Paxix sighed, "When were you going to tell me you also have telescopic eyes?!"

"…I do not?"

"I can't see anything but grass. And if the grass is anything like the trees, then we're screwed and might as well turn back."

"Over there," Ko said pointing further down the tree line, not out across the hills. There was a half buried structure that could've been a building or a ship at one time.

"oh," Paxix shrugged, feeling a little foolish.

"Lance?" Ko asked pointing a claw behind him.

"I'm not fighting my way back just to tell him we found something," Paxix grumbled and pulled out his communicator, "That's what these are for."

()

Lance was cleaning up their camp sight, making it look like they hadn't been there. It was a silly precaution, but it helped to be doing something. The lions didn't seem to be too worried and so he wasn't too worried either.

It was a little past what he assumed to be noon, and he was about to make lunch for when the other two got back, but instead got a call.

"Yeah, we're looking at something weird, we're gonna check it out."

"Soooo, you don't want food?"

"We'll be back before dark."

"Sooo, that's a no."

"If you want to come look, we're not stopping you. There's just a ton of man-eating trees between you and were we are."

"Soooo-"

"So no, we don't want lunch!"

"fine, fine," Lance sighed, "I've never known a yellow paladin to refuse food."

()

Amnur held Libby's hand as they walked around the ship. They could hear Barka cursing at whatever else he was working on that day. So long as they listened to the Uncle ghost, they were allowed to walk around all they wanted.

Today they wanted to go outside.

So long as they stayed next to the ship Barka didn't mind. They had cleared a space of grass that allowed them to play in the dirt with sticks and rocks. Libby had bradded small vines together last time and has made a circle around their play area.

Amnur talked to himself, telling an elaborate story while Libby listened and played along, moving the rocks along as the story changed. He dug pits and built dirt mounds for the rocks to travel over.

He had just gotten to the part were the princess was building an army to fight the lava monster (represented by a mud ball) when they picked up on a strange noise from around the ship. Barka had told them that they weren't allowed near the trees.

"This thing is huge."

The voice was casual and from where they were sitting, it wasn't very loud. They crawled quietly to the end of the ship and peeked around the corner.

A large monster and another, shorter, stranger stood by the trees, looking at the ship.

"Think we'll find a way in?"

"Won't work," the monster shrugged, "very broken."

"Yeah, but we might find supplies," the shorter one said, reaching out to touch the ship, "the yellow lion still has a storage area I can store more scraps in. Maybe I can find material to make a better weapon!"

"Mmm," the monster nodded and looked around, his eyes settling on the two small faces around the end of the ship.

Libby screamed and grabbed Amnur, dragging him up and away at a run.

()

Paxix jumped at the sudden scream and spun around.

"What was that?"

"Children."

"What?"

"Chil-"

"I heard, I meant 'what' in a 'I'm shocked' kind of way."

They walked around the ship in time to see the two run into the ship through an angled opening.

"Do we follow?"

Paxix shrugged, "are they here alone?"

"Too dangerous."

"yeah, I think so too…let's go."

"Freeze!"

Again, Paxix jumped as he spun around, his hands flying upward as his face nearly came in contact with a long barreled gun. The person holding it was large and muscular with owl eyes and feathers stood straight up on the back of his neck. Paxix grabbed Ko's arm when he saw his friend start to tense for an attack.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Paxix, this is my friend, Ko…we're just looking around…"

"Look else ware," the alien took a step back, giving him a wider range of attack, "I've already claimed this ship."

"Clearly," Paxix swallowed hard, "we're going away-"

"Why?" Ko asked.

"Now's not the time for questions," Paxix sang, eyeing the gun and knowing he wasn't fast enough to reach his own weapon.

"Why?"

"Ko, we need-"

"We are not bad," Ko said, his brows furrowing and he looked up to face the alien with the gun, "we are not bad."

"I don't care," the larger man said, "I don't want you near MY ship!"

"Your ship?"

The alien turned and fired. Lance barely moved out of the way, the laser hitting the tree behind him. Lance tip toed back a few steps and stood staring his two companions.

"Really, you could've TOLD me you'd found the Castle of Lions!"

"The what?"

"Why is he yelling at us?"

"As for you," Lance said, hands on hips, "If its finder keepers, then the place is mine. I believe my stuff is still in there."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lance, and if you've touched my stuff, you're dead."

"come near this ship and I will shoot," the alien warned, reestablishing his footing against three opponents instead of just the two.

"Except that we need that ship," Lance said. He had taken Paxix up on his offer of battling the man-eating trees, if only to see the look on the other boys face when he showed up. He didn't think that they had actually found something IMPORTANT! Now he had to figure out how to get the castle away from a homeless guy!

"We found it empty!"

Lance scowled. "we?"

More feathers bristled and the alien gripped his gun tighter. Lance read the guys body language since his face didn't move that much, even when he spoke.

"Look," Lance said slowly, "have you ever heard of Voltron?"

The aliens owl eyes narrowed, "where have you heard that name?"

"I used to be a paladin of Voltron," Lance said, still slowly, making sure his point got across clearly, "these two are the current paladins of the yellow and red lions. That ship is also the Castle of Loins. Its big enough, so I really don't think we need to kick you out, but as the Paladins, we really, really, REALLY need that castle."

"You're a liar."

"Nooooo," Lance sighed, "I'm not. See my face? I'm part Altean, which means I can get that ship to work."

"….I've seen that marking before…" the alien said, but his grip didn't lessen on the weapon, "but that doesn't mean I can trust you."

"Very true," Lance nodded, "but, how about I tell you what the inside of this ship looks like?"

And he described it. He even talked about a scorch mark on a wall that he said was the result of a lab experiment that went wrong.

"-granted it wouldn't've gone wrong if I hadn't ran into the room just as they were mixing the chemicals, BUT, there were a lot of colors afterwards."

"That still doesn't-"

"There are seven rooms that are already filled," Lance said, "one of them is mine, one is full of junk, one is full of scraps and wires, one is full of plushies, two are clean, but have bags along the walls and the beds are unmade, and one has a bed that's large and circular. THE POINT is, I really want my jacket back!"

"Are you serious?!" Paxix snapped. All this for a jacket?!

"Well, and we need the castle for the other lions and to fight back against Lotor, but I really, really, really want my jacket back."

"What-"

"You're not very good at this."

"Hey-"

"I'm being honest," Lance protested, "this guy isn't going to respond unless I'm 100% honest-"

The alien shot three lasers into the ground, "SILENCE! What do you mean, Fight back against the emperor?!"

Ko made a small sound and started to step back, but Lance, hands still on hips replied, "I don't think I stuttered. I mean, that's what Voltron is. Voltrons duty is to protect the universe and the innocent. Lotor is a giant jerk and he needs to be taken down."

"Lance, I don't think-"

"So you are going to eliminate all the Galra?"

"Not if they join us," Lance said, "back in my day there were a number of Galra that fought with us. They were our friends and good people. The Galra are not inherently bad, but Lotor is a twisted prick and I owe him a good punch to the face, and that's just to start with."

Paxix looked from the alien to Lance. For all they knew this guy was an agent of the empire. The longer the silence continued the more sure Paxix became that this was not going to turn out in their favor.

"You truly used to be Voltron?"

Lance nodded, "Yup."

The alien slowly lowered his gun, "I have only heard whispered stories. And the emperor has banned all mention of Voltron…"

"What a pansy," Lance scoffed.

The alien narrowed its eyes again, "you speak much too freely for one familiar with the power of the emperor."

"Maybe because I've already punched him in the face before," Lance said, "I know the little prick personally. So his death is going to be very sweet."

The dark look came back into his face as he thought back to the last time he'd seen Lotor. The last time he'd seen his team alive.

"My name is Barka," the alien said, "I am a Protector."

Paxix scowled, "a slave?"

Barka glared at him, "a Protector. I honor my orders and will obey them."

"but if you're following the orders of the Galra, shouldn't we be the ones suspicious of you?"

"Or," Lance cut in, "we can ask him what those orders are?"

Paxix shook his head, "a high ranked slave is more likely to turn us in than-"

"My only orders were to protect the children," Barka said, "I have no other orders."

"The two?" Ko asked pointing to the opening in the ship. Barka nodded.

"They are my masters children. She hid them from the emperor, but when the emperor found out about them, she sent them with me. I am to make sure they survive no matter what."

"Galra babies?" Lance perked up and looked over at Paxix and Ko, "I've never seen one!"

"And you never will," Barka replied, "if the emperor get's his hands on them. He takes all the children and teaches them without parents. He teaches them that he is their only parent and their lives are his. That if those that birthed them were to turn against him that they are to turn against their own blood."

Lance looked from one face to the other. Paxix and Ko didn't look too shocked about this.

"That's disgusting," Lance shook his head, "well, you can count on us to help you out, then. Lotor is not getting his hands on those kids."

Barka looked this stranger up and down. He looked frail and all three of them were filthy. He doubted they could put up much of a fight against the foot soldiers, much less against the emperors personal guard.

"Can we come in now?" Lance asked, "I wasn't kidding about my jacket."


	22. Chapter 22

Barka told them to stay outside while he went and talked with the kids. They hadn't ever really come in contact with others before and he felt he should discuss this with them first.

"Barka, who are they?" Libby whimpered as she hugged her brother.

"Are they gone?" Amnur whispered.

"Well," Barka sat rubbed his thumb on Libby's cheek in an attempt to remove some mud that was there, "it turns out that they might be friends."

"….friends?"

"Even more, they might be Voltron."

The kids eyes became round, "…like what mama said?"

"Yes, just like the story."

"….really?"

Barka nodded, "this ship is Voltrons ship. Or so they say. But they said we can stay here while they fight bad guys."

"REALLY?!"

Barka smiled, "that's what they said, but if they are lying, I'll be right here to stop them from doing anything to you, ok?"

They nodded.

()

Lance walked into the ship and winced; time had not been as kind as before. The walls were smeared with grime and he swore he'd just seen a family of bugs escape into the vents.

"Coran would kill…" Lance muttered looking around. Everything was on a slope and tilted as he walked across the entrance and up the stairs.

When he reached the top someone shouted making him almost fall back down the stairs.

"NO MORE! NO MORE PEOPLE IN MY CASTLE!"

Lance stared, wide eyed at the holographic image of Coran. Then he laughed. He laughed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Coran! Its me!"

The hologram shifted, narrowing its eyes, "Ah, yes, number 2! Its about time you showed up! The vents need cleaning as do the sleep pods and that big oaf over there did something to the barrier crystal-"

The hologram kept talking as Lance wiped his eyes, still laughing. Paxix and Ko followed more slowly. Barka had told them to wait outside, but Lance had ignored him.

"I am not laughing number two!" Coran snapped, "I'm shocked that even you can find the humor in such a disaster! You have no idea what I had to do to get this all set up! I had to rewire the WHOLE SHIP! And I had to do with WITHOUT HELP!"

"I'm really sorry Coran," Lance said, still chuckling, "I'm really, really, sorry, but you have no idea how happy I am to see a familiar face, even if my hands can go right through it."

He reached out teasingly and the hologram tried and failed to bat Lances hand away. Lance continued to laugh and play with the hologram when Barka and the kids came around the corner.

"I said to wait outside!"

"We-" Paxix had no excuse except they were following Lance around.

"Why didn't you say Coran was here!" Lance beamed, still waving his hands in the Holograms direction, much to the holograms irritation.

"…we just called him Uncle," Barka said and that made Lances grin even bigger.

"UNCLE CORAN!"

"I'M NOT AN UNCLE!"

"BUT UNCLE COOORRRRRAAANNN!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

The hologram disappeared and Lance laughed, his voice echoing down the hall. He bent double as Paxix and Ko made it to the top of the stairs.

Wheezing, Lance didn't notice the two faces peeking out from behind the larger alien.

Paxix smiled and gave a small wave. He still didn't know if he could trust this person, and these kids were Galra. It was easy for Lance to say he believed Galra weren't inherently evil, but it was a different story for them. If they tried anything…well, he would protect Ko no matter what.

Ko shifted until his arm was touching Paxix's shoulder. Paxix could feel the tension from his friend and he wondered how they had gotten into this situation in the first place.

"Are you Voltron?" said the little boy, his face a light purple and his hair a jet black.

"Heh," Lance finally got control of himself, "That's right! This is the Castle of Lions and these guys have to go get their lions! Then you can see them up close if you like!"

"Oh really?" Paxix asked.

"Yeah, really," Lance said, "I'm going to stay here and work on the ship. See if I can't salvage it. You two need to go get your lion, unless you can connect with them mentally here an call them?"

"What's that even mean?" Paxix threw up his hands, "I swear, every other word out of your mouth is completely made up!"

"I wanna see a lion!" the boy shouted coming out a little further, but his sister pulled him back.

Lance grinned, "You will, I promise. Now, can you tell me your names?"

"I-"

"This one is Amnur, and this one is Libby," Barka replied. He didn't want the kids to become too trusting. A healthy dose of skepticism was the difference between life and death.

"My name is Lance, and this is Paxix and Ko," Lance said pointing, "they're really nice, they just don't like me very much."

"I wonder why that would be?" Pax muttered and sighed, "Come on, Ko, let's get them before night fall."

Ko stood with his eyes closed. Paxix tugged on his sleeve and his eyes snapped open.

"You ok?" Pax asked. Ko nodded and he followed his human friend out of the castle and back toward their camp sight.

"Its just the three of you, right?" Barka asked, thinking maybe they were going to alert others for an attack.

"And the lions," Lance said holding up five fingers, "The universe must not hate me as much as I think if we found the castle this fast. I was thinking it would take forever."

"You want to get this castle to fly?" Barka shook his head, "I was thinking of just turning it into a place to live."

"Yeah, well, we NEED it to fly, so it will HAVE to fly," Lance rolled up his sleeves. I'm gonna go fetch my jacket and then I'm going to go bully Coran into helping me fix the ship up. I'll take care of this inside, if you could start digging around the outside? I saw the work you've already done, but we really need this place as clear as possible. I don't have Pidge or Hunk here to help out, so we're already screwed."

The more he talked the less tense Barka felt the kids become behind him. Lance was talking a lot, getting the kids used to the sound of his voice and his presence.

"I can do that," Barka nodded, "The kids will stay near me, however."

Lance shrugged, "That's fine. But keep them out of the lower levels. There's a lot of things I'll be working on down there and its not safe."

Barka nodded and looked down, "You hear that?"

The kids nodded, "Stay upstairs!"

"Good."

()

When Paxix and Ko returned they found Lance on the bridge trying to put the barrier crystal back in place. Tied around his waist was an ugly green jacket with orange stripes and a while hood. Pax couldn't understand why that ugly jacket was fine, but the old garrison helmet was a 'disaster'.

"We're back," Pax called. Lance wiggled his way out from under the console.

"the lions in their hangers?"

"…no, where are the hangers?"

Lance brought up a map of the ship and, with corans help, found its current position relative to the grounds surface.

"mmmm…looks like you're both going to have to share a hanger. The only one available is the yellow hanger, there. I'll see if I can't open it from here."

The screen pooped up and he punched in a few buttons. The ship shook and there was a thin whining sound that echoed through the walls. Lance winced.

"Well…it should be mostly open. Try to not damage it much more than it already is…"

"Or they can just leave them outside," Coran said, "It won't hurt them."

"No, but they will be visible to any incoming craft," Lance said, "No one would recognize this as the Castle of lions, but the lions themselves would be recognized right away. The last thing we need is Lotor knowing where we are and that we're gathering. He thinks he can take his time to get what he wants and that's what we want."

"Right," Coran turned to the other two, "you heard him, go move the lions and don't damage my ship!"

"Already damaged, Coran," Lance sighed getting back down on the floor," I just don't want to add 'split door' to the list of damages."

()

It was a few weeks before Lance felt comfortable using the mapping system on the bridge. He had to be Hunk, and he was NOT Hunk! Hunk had magic in his fingers! He did not! More often than not he'd get so angry with the systems that Ko would drag him away while Paxix would try to take over. He'd work on it while Lance watched angerly over his shoulder until the human would start getting the crystal energy mixed with the secondary source and Lance would shove him out of the way.

When he was finally happy with it, Barka had cleared the ship of the moss and vines, mostly. He came in after the day, the kids covered in dirt and happy, to find the two paladins poking the white-haired boy who lay face up in the middle of the dais.

"He's been like this since we left to clean the left side vents," Paxix said scratching his grimy temple, "I think he's dead."

"Sha'dap," Lance waved him away, "I'm tired. That's all. Anyway, I want you all here to see this."

He sat up and stretched, taking his time getting to his feet.

"You want us to see your morning routine?"

"Why do you plague me?" Lance sighed giving Pax a long-suffering look, "even I wasn't this bad, and I was bad."

Lance stood in the middle of the dais and reached out his hands. Nothing happened at first, but then two pillars rose from the floor to his hands. He grinned and wiggled his fingers on the orbs. The holographic star system again, filled the room as Barka remembered it. Then the stars shifted and blurred as it moved.

"We want to pin point the lions," Lance said, "but first I wanted to really check out the sit-oooohhhhh…."

The blue stars turned purple and came to a stop.

"….ohhhhhhh…" Lance breathed out, seemingly unable to say anything else.

"That's section 8," Paxix said pointing and the image expanded, making him jump, "That's the moon I found Ko on."

Ko nodded.

"How did you get out of the empire?" Barka asked, realizing that he hadn't asked this before.

"If you know enough, you can get anywhere," Paxix grinned and told the story of how he'd come across the information and how he'd used it to get out past the sentries.

"That would only work once," Barka said, "and you would not be able to get back in. You sentenced that entire ship to death."

Paxix shrugged, "then the empire can't expand yet. So I don't see a problem with it."

Barka scowled. He hadn't missed the guarded nature of this other person. He'd never seen the like before, so he couldn't tell where he was from, but he traveled with a chameleon and that took guts.

Lance was looking at the expanse of the empire. It was easily twice as large as Zarkons. And if that wasn't enough, as he went further in, he noticed that earth didn't show up on the map.

"Pidge," Lance sighed, "You thought too much. Ok, now that we've got a look at what we're up against, let's look for those lions…"

They had all noticed the difference in his tone and watched the worry build as one by one, Blue, Black, and Green, all showed up among the expanse of purple.

"Never mind," Lance muttered, "The universe really hates my guts…."

"So we just go in and grab them, right?"

"Noooo," Lance groaned and sat down on the dais, "getting to them is going to be a pill and a half. For all we know Lotor knows where they are and has them under guard. We don't even have paladins for them, so until we get this ship up and running, we can't go get them. At least Alfor kept the black lion in the castle!"

"Well, then we'll have to look for paladins," Barka said, "Once we have them, then we can find out how we can get the lions, right? Because it would be easier to fly the lions out themselves. We'll get this ship up and moving and go from there. If we focus on one thing at a time, we'll get everything done just fine."

As he talked Lance looked him up and down.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lance said, "We'll work on the ship for now. Anything that pops up from here on out we can deal with as they come."

"Wait, that's it?" Paxix asked, "we're just going to do what he says?"

Lance shrugged, "You have a better idea?"

Paxix scowled, "no…but it seems….too fast?"

Lance laughed, "you definitely wont be saying that later. Instead you'll have the opposite problem. Answers wont come fast enough."

()

Barka found he no longer had control over the children. Lance Would often get tired of fixing the ship and then coerce the children into going on "adventures" or he'd play with them in their little play area.

The biggest shock came when Barka entered what Lance had called the "lounge" and he'd seen Lance and both kids asleep on the floor.

Paxix and Ko were a different matter. Paxix was kind enough, but Ko stayed far away from the kids. And if the kids tried to approach him, Paxix would deliberately put himself in between them and the chameleon.

At first the kids thought it was a game, but then Barka had to take them aside and tell them that perhaps the should avoid going near the chameleon until he came to them. He had obviously been through a lot and he needed time to get used to them.

"Is it because we are bad?"

"No," Barka said firmly, "you are not bad, but other people hurt him, and he needs to be the one to let go."

"Maybe if we're nice?"

"Be nice," Barka smiled, "but just give him some space, ok?"

They nodded and promised they would. Being a chameleon could not be an easy life, and it was plain that Paxix was protective of his friend. Barka tried to give them space and to not antagonize, but it was difficult because Lance would often come to him with questions and ask what his opinion was.

Every time Lance took his advice, Barka could sense Paxix eyes on him, staring, trying to see through him, perhaps. It wouldn't surprise Barka if the paladin didn't trust him, but he seemed content with following Lance's lead so long as the Chameleon wasn't in any danger.

The two of them were never very far apart as they either helped around the castle, or helped Barka dig the ship out. Barka, in turn, tried to never let the kids out of his sight either, but as stated before, they had found a new friend.

"And then Heather gave her daughter the blue star," Lance said, Libby sitting on his lap as they looked at the holographic map on the bridge, "so that she would never get sick and evil would never befall her."

"Wooow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Can we have a blue star? Where do we find one?"

"If we find one, would Barka have to go away?"

Lance laughed, "I doubt Barka would ever leave you guys."

"But if we had a blue star, then Barka wouldn't have to protect us," Libby said, her voice naturally quiet so Lance had to lean forward to hear, "he could do whatever he wanted."

"Why don't you ask Barka what he wants?" Lance asked.

"But he'll just tell us what mama wants."

"Barka never tells us what he wants."

"Mmm," Lance thought, "Barka is a tricky customer, huh? How about we go spy on him? Maybe if we do that, we can figure out what he likes, and we can make him something."

They loved that idea and Lance took even greater joy in painting all three of their faces so they would be hidden better. It was silly, but it was fun.

He taught then how to army crawl as they snuck around the side of the ship. Barka and Ko were digging close together while Paxix was further down the way.

"Barka is strong," Amnur whispered, "really strong."

"I can see that," Lance whispered back, "shhhh, let's just watch."


	23. Chapter 23

Barka glanced over and saw the Chameleon trying to dig around a large rock. After a time he started to chip away at it with his claws.

"Here," Barka moved and Ko got out of his way quickly. The larger alien bent, got his fingers around the rock, and pulled.

It took a while, but after a few tugs and a lot of effort, Barka got the rock up, and he tossed it toward the trees. The branches moved out of the way of the flying stone.

"I used to be a field hand before I moved up," Barka said, brushing the dirt off his hands, "Your claws are sharp, but I'm guessing you weren't in the fields since your arms are so tiny."

Ko gave a short nod and picked up his shovel again.

"If you need anything, you can come ask me," Barka said and Ko tensed.

"…I do not…follow…the chain of order," Ko said, standing up straighter, "I am free."

Barka eyed him, and sighed, "I did not mean it that way. This is a big job. I was only offering to help."

"Something wrong?" Paxix poked his head around Ko. He'd walked up when he'd noticed they were talking.

Ko didn't answer, so Barka did, "No. I was only offering assistance if it was needed. He was having trouble removing a rock."

"Oh, well, that's nice I guess," Paxix said glancing over at Ko, who nodded, "Do you need help?"

Barka tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

"I mean those metal cuffs are probably pretty heavy," Paxix said, "I can pick them for you if you want."

Barkas feathers stood on end, "I would NEVER dishonor my master in such a way! How dare you even suggest it!"

Paxix rolled his eyes, "I said I'd pick them, which means you can put them back on if you wanted. They just looked heavy and like you said, this is hard work."

Paxix then patted Ko on the arm and went back to his spot down the side of the ship. Ko also went back to work without a word. Barka watched them for a while and then also went back to work.

They worked in silence and Lance began to back out with the kids when Ko shrieked, clutching a hand. Paxix came running, and Barka dropped his shovel.

Ko had been trying to cut through another rock, but apparently that one was harder and it snapped his claw.

The Kids wanted to go over and see if he was ok, But Lance help them back, "Let's see what happens."

White blood oozed from the tear and Paxix wrapped it in his shirt, "Let's go inside and get it cleaned up."

"Just a moment," Barka said picking at Paxixs shirt, "Let me take a look."

Paxix bristled, "There's a first aid kit inside, before anything we should at least clean it."

"Yes, that's what I intend," Barka took the hand and examined the claw, "This will hurt."

He pulled out a small tool and thin brown bottle. Ko eyed it warily.

"Or we can go inside," Paxix stress, attempting to pull Ko away, "and use the medicine in there!"

"This is strong. I've used it many times. The sting means that the infection is dying."

"And that thing?" Paxix pointed to the tool.

"To remove the dead skin and Keratin. The claw that will grow back will not do well if you do not remove what is broken first."

Paxix scowled as he looked at Ko's hand, "I don't think its Keratin. Its cracked, not chipped, and see the break there? I think this is more of a carbon…or even bone based material."

Barka paused and looked back down at Ko's hand, "Perhaps it is better if we go inside then. We can use some of the instruments we found in that…Lance called it the 'Lab' room. To see how best to fix this."

Paxix nodded and looked up at Ko, "That ok with you?"

Ko nodded, but still regarded Barka cautiously.

They made their way to an opening on that side of the ship and Lance sat back. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath, but he let it out with a satisfied huff.

"Will he be ok?" Amnur asked.

"He just broke a nail," Lance said casually, "I'm sure he's fine."

He'd been worried that Paxix might start swinging there for a second. Lance had always been the protective sort, but Paxix was like Hunk. He'd it you say whatever about him, but the moment you attacked someone he cared about, the gloves came off and the rules were laid down.

"Let's get back inside," Lance said standing.

"But what about Barkas present?"

"That's going to take a little time, I think," Lance said, "Unless you can think of something right now?"

The two kids thought hard and for a long time. Lance waited and watched them think. Then they both sighed, "We can't think of anything."

"Well, we've got time. So we'll just keep spying on him, ok?"

They grinned and nodded.

()

Paxix scanned Ko's hand and while Barka cleaned it up, he set the computer they'd found in the lab to searching out the right data. The technology wasn't all together old, it was just different. The laptop he'd found was really old, but everything else was just a different form of what they'd use back home.

"Right," Paxix said as the information came up on the screen, "It is carbon based. Different from his normal bone, but its not going o be clipped away with nail clippers. What the heck was that rock made out of?"

"Possibly more of an alloy," Barka said, "I've run into a few already. They're heavier than the other rocks and stones as well."

"Peachy."

"It does not hurt anymore," ko said trying to take his hand back away from Barka, "I shouted….more from…surprise…"

"Not the issue," Barka said holding tighter and frowning, "do you get hurt often?"

"What kind of question is that?" Paxix snapped.

"The blood is not congealing," Barka said holding Ko's hand closer to his face, "It is bleeding quite steadily."

Paxix leaned over and frowned, "Is this normal, Ko?"

Ko shrugged, "My blood was never white…"

"And you didn't say anything?!" Paxix rushed from the room. Barka shook his head.

"What is this substance then?"

Ko shrugged, "Never broke a claw."

Barka sighed again. He continued to dab at the white mystery liquid that seeped out of the crack in his claw. He wondered why the other one had run out of the room. Had he gone to be sick? If so, then they needed to have stronger stomachs if they intended to fight against the emperor.

But Paxix ran back with a large box in his arms and Lance close behind him.

"Let the record show that broken nails can be serious," Lance announced as he bent over to get a look at Ko's claw, "What color is your blood normally?"

"dark," Ko said, "…just….dark."

"so not-white, got it," Lance said and looked at the tear in Kos skin. It didn't seem to be bleeding anything other than white.

"Barka," Paxix snapped handing the alien a small glass rectangle, "Get some of that white stuff on this slab and make sure it doesn't touch anything else."

PAxix turned and began to assemble a makeshift lab station- microscope and all. He came back around to scan Ko's hand again, this time focusing on the white substance and let the computer do its thing. Taking the slab from Barka he began to try and find immediate results himself.

Lance just grinned. Something told his this was going to be fine, and it gave him a warm feeling to see the three of them working together.

"Barka!" Amnur called running in after he and Libby had washed their faces, "is Ko alright?"

"Are you alright?" Libby asked Ko directly.

Ko stiffened and looked away. He understood that children were more or less harmless, but his feelings were still on the fence about them being Galra.

"He'll be fine once we stop…the bleeding, or whatever this is," Barka answered.

"It has cells, like blood," Paxix said and then looked over at the computer, "By all accounts, the data is showing that it is blood."

Ko leaned away from his hand.

"Something changed the color of your blood?"

"Is that a thing?"

"Alteans can change their looks, why can't Ko change his blood?"

"Because he's not a freak, Lance," Paxix said and turned back to Ko.

"Rude," Lance said and turned to Barka, "go take care of the kids. I'll stay and help."

Barka nodded and stood, handing Lance Ko's hand carefully. Lance took Barkas seat and waited for Paxix to figure out what should be done.

"Ooo, Two Blooded Chorum!" Coran appeared and bent over Kos hand, "But the claw structure of a Huurikk! My, my, my, you are a complex individual!"

"Coran, you know something about this?" Lance asked and Paxix turned his ear as he continued to read the results on the computer.

"Of course! The Chorum are a sturdy race! They have blood in their veins AND blood inside their bones! But you shouldn't mix the two or else you'll poison the whole body!"

Lance looked closer where the tear in the skin met the tear in the claw. He dabbed it and peaked under the flap of skin, but couldn't see any 'dark blood'.

"Well," Lance sighed, relieved, "you're going to have one monster of a hangnail, and I'm not even sure how we're going to heal the claw here."

"Oh, its simple!" Coran replied, "Push the crack closed and then apply intense heat!"

"You want us to weld it shut?!"

"Why must you always question me? Have I ever lead you astray?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Lance asked.

"I see you're altean blood isn't doing you any favors mentally," Coran sighed and disappeared.

"Right back at you!" Lance shouted, "Well, ko, shall we try?"

Ko was significantly paler. He was even sweating.

"The white blood actually looks like it will coagulate if introduced to heat," Paxix said, "do we have a small…mini-torch?"

"I'll never break it again," Ko muttered, "never, never, never…"

They searched through Hunks and Pidges old stuff till they found a small blow torch the size of a lighter. Paxix pinched the claw together as best he could while Lance applied the heat.

Ko took steady and even breaths. Lance was impressed, and saw this as permission to keep going.

"You ok Ko?" Paxix asked, "You're going to have to tell us if its too much, ok?"

Ko nodded and closed his eyes tighter.

It took way too long to get everything welded to the point where they could let go and not fear it would come apart with the lack of pressure. All three of them were sweating and Lance finished up by wrapping up the torn skin and the claw in a thick bandage.

"You're sentenced to house work until we're sure that…that welding will hold."

Ko nodded and shook his hand, flexing his three fingers, "Thank you."

"Very welcome," Lance sighed, "You might want to thank Barka as well. He was the one who noticed something was wrong in the first place."

Ko shifted uncomfortably. Lance watched, and waited for the confession to come.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Paxix asked instead, "You may have fought the Galra and all that but that was YEARS ago! He's never mentioned his master by name so how do we know its not some high ranking commander and he'll manipulate us all into a trap?"

Ko nodded emphatically.

"…because I like him," Lance shrugged, "the kids are fine too. If you'd talk to them you'd know this. He really does just want to keep the kids alive and away from Lotor. The kids do not see Lotor as an emperor, but as a monster under their bed. Which, technically, isn't far from the truth."

"But…" Paxix couldn't shake the uneasiness that he felt. The feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"I understand why you're uneasy around the children," Lance said, "which is why I've not said anything so far. But try. Ok? Don't push yourself, go at your own pace, just know that they want to be your friend, ok? I'm going to wash up and start dinner. Come eat something when you can stand."

Lance stood and wiped his hands on his pants before walking out the room. Paxix sat with Ko until his friend felt he could stand without keeling over. He'd lost quite a bit of blood….bone blood…and had no idea what affect that might have.

Paxix held his arm as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Dizzy…" Ko said blinking in an attempt to stabilize his vision.

"I can't believe you broke a nail," Paxix said, then laughed, "and its caused this much fuss!"

"Is it funny?"

"Sorry," Paxix said, quickly sobering, "I'm sure it really hurts. On Earth breaking your nail is like getting a papercut…no, papercuts are worse. Breaking a nail is something we laugh at because it just sounds like a sissy excuse….you know, I'm not doing too well explaining this."

"Then don't," Ko said, still blinking and leaning heavily on Paxix, "you're voice sounds weird."

"let's get you to the dining table then and get you something to eat."

()

Ko's nose wrinkled at the smell of the food. Lance noticed and scowled.

"I'm not Hunk or Sal, but its definitely not Corans cooking either. Its edible. I know you probably don't feel like eating after losing blood, but you should get some iron back into your system or you're going to have problems tomorrow."

Ko stared at the food in front of him and marveled that he was turning down food. He could still remember clearly when he'd been ill, unable to keep food down due to the intensity of a fever, but had eaten any way, knowing it was all he'd ever receive that day.

And here he was picking at the food before him, unable to bring it to his lips.

"Just a few bites," Paxix urged, "Then you can sleep and you'll be hungrier when you wake up."

Ko nodded at that logic, but his hand shook when he brought the spoon up to his mouth. His own BODY was rejecting the idea of nutrients!

After about five and a half bites, he pushed the plate away. His stomach was not thanking him for the effort it had to go through to digest what he'd put into it. His mind was telling him that this had been a bad idea.

"Never…" he said as Paxix helped him back up, "Never brake a nail again…"

()

That night Barka was woken up to Amnur crying. The child was sobbing unconsolably and it was a while before Barka loosened the childs grip so he could go get a glass of water. On his way to the kitchen however, he noticed lights coming from down a separate corridor.

Walking towards it he made sure his footsteps made no noise. Looking in to the bridge he saw Lance, sitting on the dais, looking up at the star map. He was gazing at a blue dot and crying.

Backing up slowly he left without a sound. Made his way to the kitchen and filled up a glass with water.

Amnur was hiccupping when he got back hand handed him the glass. The child took it and clung to his arm as he drank. Barka patted his head and when Amnur started to nod off again, he took the glass and tucked him in next to his sister.

He made his way to his own bed and was almost into it when his gut told him he still had one more child to take care of.

Sighing, and a bit begrudgingly, he got back out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

()

Lance was just standing when Barka came in with a glass of water. Lance looked around, looking for an excuse. The older alien noticed the tears were gone, but the boys eyes were red and puffy.

"It's important to rehydrate after one weeps," he said handing him the cup. Lance, being caught red eyed and red handed, took the glass and thanked him.

"that's the planet we are currently residing, yes?" Barka asked nodding to the blue dot in the center of the room.

Lance sipped his water, "have you ever heard of a place called Olkarion?"

Barka thought back, going over stories he'd heard of or been told, "a fictional place where technology responds to ones thoughts and emotions."

Lance laughed, "Not sure about emotions, but…we're standing on Olkarion."

Barka looked around, now he was the one that wanted to escape. Voltron had been different, it was a ledgend with a basis of truth. Olkarion was pure fantasy.

It was clear that the boy was mental.

"They were good people, Barka," Lance said, staring at the planet, his eyes filling with tears again, "There was a huge city, and they could make technology from the trees and plants and they were funny! Have you ever met a smart person who could be funny? They could! They were strong, and tough, and…now look at this place…its gone…"

Barka didn't say anything. First off, he didn't know what he could say, second, it seemed that the boy just needed to speak his mind besides.

"I've looked everywhere!" Lance continued, reaching up to the orbs and changing which planet was centered, "the Taujeerian's, the Balmerans, even the Bi-bo-bis! They're all gone! I can't find any trace of them! I thought I could find SOMEone, from the Voltron coalition, but, there…gone…a bunch of dead and unpopulated planets."

He was crying again as he sat back down on the dais, clutching the glass of water with white knuckles.

"What am I supposed to do?! I'm not as smart as Hunk, or-or-or-or Pidge! I'm not a leader like Shiro or Allura or even stupid Keith! I've always been the weakest member! How did I survive!? What kind of cosmic joke is this?!"

Barka sat cross legged in front of Lance and waited some more.

"Hell…Coran would be more help to all of you than me. He's the only reason I've not completely destroyed this ship already. Good thing he down loaded his brain into the ship. Why…why is the joke of Voltron the one still alive?"

He dissolved into sobs and Barka quickly took the glass from his hands before he dropped it. He set it down and waited for the sobs to turn into hiccups. When they did, he handed over a handkerchief.

"I've watched a lot of people die," Barka replied, "good people. One had only looked up into the face of his better and was beaten to death. He was a loyal slave, but he'd chosen his action poorly and paid the price. I've served many masters, which is uncommon. If the second one does not kill you, then the third one will. That is a fact. However, I managed to serve five different families and watched many die of starvation, beatings, and some were outright murdered. Then I happened to catch the eye of my current master. Instead of using me as a field slave, as I have always been, she told me to watch her children. She treated me with honesty and always looked me in the eye when she gave her orders. Now, I could waist my time and dishonor my master by asking 'why me'? Or I could do the job I was prepared to do. Life may seem like a 'cosmic joke', but there is nothing that we are given that we can't handle. Instead of asking 'why', we should spend more of our time moving forward and using what we have learned to benefit the present and future."

Lance shook his head, "What can I possibly do…I'm too weak…not smart enough…"

Barka frowned. He was essentially cornered. He didn't know this child well enough to tell him other wise and he had run out of other encouraging things to say.

"What would this…Hunk, person, say if he were here instead of me?"

Lance's face lifted and a look of horror showed out of his wide eyes, "I …I would never tell him this…"

Now Barka was confused, "Why?"

"He…he would be so sad…and he would probably cry…I could never make Hunk cry…"

The alien sighed, this wasn't working, "and the others?"

The boy sniffed and examined his twisting fingers, "Pidge would get angry…She'd probably hit me…Keith would sit there, looking stupid, and tell me to leave the math to Pidge…"

Barka listened and wondered how these people could be considered 'friends'. Apparently, a lot of them would hit him.

Should Barka hit him?

"Then…" Lance sniffed again and looked up, "Shiro would do what you're doing…I guess. He'd be so disappointed…but he was always the nicer one of the group…the real one was, at least…"

"What would he say exactly?"

His bottom lip trembled, "…I …I don't…know….i don't think…I got to know him at all…"

This was pointless. Barka held back another sigh and instead tried to think of what else he could try. He was never very good with those that had lost hope. He also found that it was those that died faster than others.

The kids would be devastated if their new friend died.

But what could he do?!

Barka snorted. Was that not the question Lance had asked just a moment before? And still there was no answer for either one!

Lance reached over and picked the glass of water back up. Regardless of Barka's lack of success, the boy did seem much calmer. He sipped his water and rubbed his face with his jacket sleeve.

"thanks," Lance said between sips.

"I didn't seem to help much," Barka did sigh this time. He'd completely run out of ideas.

Lance smiled, "You listened to me complain. Sometimes that's all I need."

Barka didn't understand, but he accepted the fact that he wasn't crying anymore. The longer they sat there, the more stable he became as well.

"Barka?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be the Black paladin."

Barkas owl eyes blinked, "I do not understand."

"When we find the Black Lion, I want you to enter it," Lance said and his smile turned into a grin, "The Black lion chooses, but I want you to be the first to try."

"…why?"

"Because I think you make a good leader."

"But…"

Lance downed the rest of the water and stood, "I'm not saying you have to, but just give it some thought. What better way to protect those you care about than to be the head of Voltron, right? Good night, Barka, and thanks again. I really needed to have you with me."

Lance patted the alien on the shoulder as he walked past and headed toward his room. Leaving Barka alone on the bridge.

"…I, what just happened?"


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Lance woke up late. His hair stuck up on one side and he didn't really seem awake even though he moved around just fine.

"Koooooo…" Lance yawned walking outside, "I need you inside….you shouldn't be doing this until your hands better anyway."

Ko shrugged and put the shovel down. Barka and Paxix wordlessly moved to fill in the gap. Lance eyed then for a moment before leading Ko back inside.

"What do you think of Barka, Ko?"

"…hm?"

"What do you think about him? You like him? Think you guys could be friends?"

Ko was quiet as he thought, then, "lucky and foolish."

Lance sighed. That was not the answer he had hoped for.

"He is not loyal to himself," Ko said, "I do not trust him."

"Just because he's taking care of someones kids?"

"His masters kids," Ko sneered. Lance stopped walking and stared at the chameleon. He hadn't even been aware that Ko could sneer.

"I understand that this is a touchy subject, Ko," Lance said, "But please try and take some time, and really talk to the man, k? Barka is a good person, but I don't want you or Paxix to take my word for it. You have to understand that for yourself. He is every bit as scarred as you are. I'm sure he has a lot of the same troubles you have. Sit and talk to him, k? We'll be fighting together, and there shouldn't be discord on this ship. I won't have it. Arguments are one thing, but I will not tolerate blatant disregard for each other. Now let's hurry. The moment we get the barrier up and running, the better."

Lance continued down the corridor and Ko followed. He thought over what Lance had just said, and felt his gut twist the more he thought about it. So he stopped walking. Lance stopped and looked back when he noticed Ko wasn't with him.

"I hate him," Ko replied, and felt it. A seething resentment that he knew he'd not be able to express, and that alone was frustrating.

Lance sighed, "yeah, I got that."

Ko shook his head. He was so angry he couldn't think straight, "he is…lair. Sell…er…cruel. Favored and…and…cause so much death to others. Slaves in positions…are as bad as the Galra."

Lance thought for a moment, piecing together what Ko was saying. But Ko was not done.

"they stab us in the back for comfort," Ko seethed willing Lance to understand and feel his hatred as well, "his kind is false. His kind are lies. His kind-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ko jumped and stepped back. Lance was glaring at him, angry. Ko didn't understand why that anger was directed at him?

"Are you not a 'kind' of your own? Ko? Barka has a name, you know, and you should use it. Just like he uses your name. One you came up with yourself, right?! I've not heard him talk about you as a 'kind'. I've not heard him speak ill of you or Paxix! Not once! Now, if you don't like him, fine, I'm not forcing you to. But to spout off about 'his kind this' and 'his kind that' its disgusting! YOU don't like being talked about like an object, then DON'T do it to someone else!"

Lance continued to glare and Ko found he couldn't brake the eye contact. He was still angry, and he felt justified in his anger, but he feared this person before him, telling him that he was in the wrong.

Why was he wrong?

This boy had no idea what kind of pain a privileged slave could do to a normal one. They had the masters ear. The Master would listen to them. How many times had he almost been killed because a privileged slave, one the Master had favored, had thought it would be fun to watch him get into trouble?

"Do you understand me, Ko?" Lance said, his voice quieter, kinder, but his face was no less tense.

Ko finally looked down at his feet. They were still bare. Paxix had tried to find shoes for him, and Ko had thought he'd wanted shoes. To him, it had meant more than status, it had been a symbol of comfort. But the moment he'd put them on, he'd rejected them. Ko had found that shoes were the most uncomfortable article of clothing ever.

He had been wrong about shoes…

Could he be wrong about Barka?

Ko shook his head, "No, I do not understand."

Lance sighed, again, "I sure its not easy. I'm not telling you to like him. But sometime this week, I really want you to sit down and talk to him. One on one. Preferably without Paxix around. You're free, right? Then stop using Paxix as a crutch."

Lance then turned and continued to walk down the corridor and away from Ko. He didn't wait for him. And Ko was uncertain if he was supposed to follow.

()

Paxix wondered when he'd started to rely on Ko so much?

Without his large friend, the tension between him and Barka was…immense. He glanced over at him and the large alien didn't seem bothered by the atmosphere at all!

The nerve.

Paxix stabbed at the dirt in front of him, scraping away the dirt clinging to the ship. According to Lace, the ship wasn't buried that deep, but it was deep enough to hamper them from taking off once all systems were a go.

"Water."

Paxix's head snapped up. Barka was handing him a container.

"Hydration is very important."

He said this as though he were tired of reminding people of this fact, "Paxix raised his own container of water and shook it.

"I know, I've been drinking."

Barka nodded, approving.

"Why are you so nosy?" Paxix asked before he could stop himself, then he tried to explain himself, "I mean, Ko never stuck his nose in my business like you do."

Barka took a drink of water and put away the container, "As the highest ranking slave in my Masters house hold, I managed the other slaves in her service. I even managed a number of her paid servants as well. I did what was needed to get the job done," he grinned at a memory, "I even fired a free man. He did a poor job and blamed it on one of my masters yard slaves. I happened to know for a fact that that particular slave had not been anywhere near the house all day, but because he was a free man, and I a slave, he assumed I would take his word and pay him for the job anyway. I not only kept every coin for my master, but had him removed off my masters property. Ah, the look of unbelief on his face makes me smile even now."

"But he complained, right?" Paxix said, horrified, "You got into a lot of trouble right?"

"My master had to make a show of punishing me, but she never left a mark," Barka shrugged, "after they all left, the man still never saw a coin for his shoddy work, and the poor yard slave was never touched."

"So you looked after them?"

Barka scowled, "Is that not what those in my position are supposed to do? Of course I have had to punish those that deserved it and follow the orders and rules of the Master, but my current master would never order a punishment greater than the crime. In all my time in her service, I've never felt her rules were unjust or cruel."

"Mmmm," Paxix grimaced. He didn't like Barka defending a 'master' of any kind. It was just wrong!

"May I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, yeah, go ahead."

"You are a human, yes?"

Paxix flushed. He had no idea how to answer that.

"I had heard about humans while the children were in their studies," Barka replied, "they say humans were the most formidable race in the universe. It is said that they were almost responsible for the complete eradication of the Galra."

"If that were true, would we be hiding?" Paxix snapped.

"that's why they said 'almost', but still, a lot is said about humans and I am curious to know how much of it is actually true. The fact that there are still some alive tell me that a great deal of the rumors are true."

Paxix clicked his tongue and pointed his shovel at the other, "I'm not about to tell you squat. Not so long as you're loyal to those that will kill us."

Then he walked further down the length of the ship, putting a distance between them that discouraged conversation.

()

"Be careful," Coran said as Ko reached his hand into the front console.

"He wouldn't have to if you had enlarged the panel like Allura had told you to," Lance said, holding the barrier crystal that Barka had accidentally taken out, "then Hunk could've gotten in there and cleaned up the wires and we wouldn't be having this problem."

While extracting the crystal, Barka had also managed to rip out some wiring and tangle some others. In Ko's mind, a Galra could not have sabotaged it better.

"Crystal," Ko held out his hand and Lance happily handed it over.

"I'm so glad you know what you're doing," Lance said grinning, "I would have blown up the bridge already if not for you guys."

"Its more complicated than Galra tech."

"I'm sure," Lance snorted, "You can simplify anything if you use energy from crystalized quintessence, sucked out of the planets they conquer. What was that Lo-turd? You're not like your father? Well, could've fooled me."

Ko shifted away from Lance. Ever since Lance had gotten angry with him, Ko found that he noticed the boys shift to insanity a lot more. He often talked to himself. Paxix did that sometimes, but Lance seemed to do it more, and in a much darker way.

"Right, now that that is done, Coran is going to show us how to calibrate it…stars help us…" Lance sighed.

"We could always send Paxix out to test the barrier when we're ready," Coran said. Lance perked up, and Ko stepped even further away from the former human.

Lance was grinning, "yeah, we'll send him out this time."

Ko scowled. He didn't like that it seemed they were plotting against Pax. The almost evil look on Lances face only made him more certain that testing the barrier could not be safe in any way.

"Ko," I'll need you up here at the controls with me," Coran said, "Lance, you know your place in the control room below."

Lance rolled his eyes, grin gone, "yeah, yeah, give me a few minutes to get there."

()

Paxix and Barka came in, the kids following them. Lance was in the kitchen making dinner while Ko was still with Corans hologram.

"Lance! Lookit, lookit!"

They held up a beetle the size of Lance's hands. Wrinkling his nose, he stepped back.

"You will take that thing outside and leave it there," Lance said sternly, "then you will come back inside and wash up for dinner. See? Barka and Paxix have already washed their hands. You can't have dinner if you're hands are dirty."

"But can't we keep him?!" Libby said, tears filling up her smallish eyes.

"Sure you can," Lance said, "so long as he stays outside."

When they ran out of the kitchen, Lance shuddered, "I hate bugs."

Barka had observed. He had come to not worry too much about this Lance person. In fact, in many ways, he reminded him of his master. But Barka wasn't stupid. He knew well how the other two felt. He wanted to make sure that their ill feelings stopped with him. If they hated him, that was fine, if they started to take it out on the kids, then he had a major problem.

Lance handed Paxix plates of food and told them to go set them on the table. Then he told Barka to go fetch Ko from the bridge.

"I can do that," Paxix said.

"You're hands are full and you're helping me out," Lance said dismissively, "Barka has two legs, now hurry up before the food get's cold!"

Lance clapped his hands and shoved them both in separate directions. When they were gone Coran appeared.

"Very subtle."

"Better than chucking food in their face after they've been working all day."

The hologram laughed and disappeared. Lance had to grin himself. He'd been sorely tempted to start a food fight, just as Allura had with them, but had thought better of it. They had not only all been human, but had already had a type of relationship. These three were complete strangers and very different from each other. The tactics Allura had used would not work with these guys.

()

But something had to be done, and soon.

The dinner had started off quiet as normal. The kids were the only ones who offered any commentary, talking about what they had discovered and what they had found. Chatting to anyone who would listen. But no one really encouraged them.

Lance, desperate for natural conversation, looked over at Ko, "How is the barrier looking? When I left everything looked great, did you manage to get all the wiring done?"

Ko shook his head, "It is a mess."

He shot Barka a look and Lance tried to hurry and think of a different topic, but he wasn't fast enough.

"I am sorry," Barka replied, "I was only trying to find a source of power that would help to-"

"It doesn't matter what you wanted," Ko said, surprising everyone with his forwardness, "there was no reason to have your hand under that console."

Barka finally caved, "forgive me for not being a Wire Worker."

Ko visibly bristled and now openly glared down the table at Barka. Paxix sat in between them and Lance said across from all five of them.

"Better a Wire Worker than a…pet!"

Barka stood, the feathers on his neck standing on end, his fists clenched, "I have never been a pet!"

"Field hands do not just get promoted to the top," Ko sneered, "and it would explain your loyalty."

Barka was about to fly over Paxix, but everything on the table exploded instead. Food and drink crashed into the walls and the ceiling with the plates and cups.

Everyone was stunned until the notice that Lance had gotten to his feet, blue energy crackling at his fingertips.

"I want all three of you to go to your rooms and stay there until I come get you," he said evenly, and that's when Paxix finally joined in.

"Hell no! you're not our parents! WE're not-"

The table flew up, slammed into the ceiling and then crashed back into the floor.

"Before," Lance said, evenly, but his eye practically glowing with anger, "I do that to one of you, get out of my sight."


	25. Chapter 25

Paxix sat moodily on his bed.

Ko had refused to even look at him when he'd tried to talk to him outside of Lances earshot. Barka as well had picked up the kids and had marched swiftly to his own room.

He hadn't even been part of the argument!

If only his mother could see him now…

Well, perhaps not. She'd be so pissed…

There came a knock on his door and when he opened it, found Barka. He looked very tired.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Paxix shrugged and stood to one side. Paxix wasn't sure what Barka was up to. Normally he wouldn't go against what Lance had said, and here he was breaking the rules.

Barka found a seat and waited until Paxix had found one himself.

"I wished to apologize for losing my temper-"

"And I'm going to stop you there," Paxix said shaking his head, "is losing your temper REALLY the reason you feel guilty?"

Barka thought for a moment, "yes. It is."

Paxix sighed. They weren't going to go anywhere with this.

"I also wished to explain myself to you first, before I explained myself to Ko," Barka said, ignoring Pax's sigh, "You seem to hold a lot of weight in his opinion, and I thought I should…run my thoughts past you first, before attempting with him."

"Sounds reasonable," Paxix said, "so, what are you trying to explain?"

"My master is a good person. Her husband died long ago. She had been celibate since. I want that understood the most. Her position may have been close to the Emperor, but she had no love or loyalty to him."

Paxix raised an eyebrow, "but she's a galra."

Barka nodded, "Please, I swore to never breathe a word of this, but there are Galra that oppose the emperor. But until the time is right, they can not act in any way. The Emperor watches every galra too closely. They are not allowed to marry or have children outside their race. That is why any with Galra blood that are not pure are made into slaves, so that they will be eradicated."

"You haven't told this to Lance?"

"I saw no need to since he trusts me already. Is it not the mark of a desperate and guilty man to try and convince those that are already convinced?"

Paxix paused, then shrugged, "k, go on."

"I recognize Ko's freedom, but to me, serving the master who saved my life, that is my freedom. It is a life I choose. Shackles or no, I would still be loyal to my master. I don't want to give her or the children any reason to doubt me or mistrust me."

"And us?" Paxix asked, "what about our trust?"

"I am explaining this to you so that-"

"Not good enough. Words are just that, and they mean nothing without action."

Barka looked down at his hands and nodded his understanding. But what could he do? He already worked with them daily, and helped them when they were hurt or over worked. What else was there?

"Let me take off one shackle," Paxix said, and Barkas head snapped up.

"No."

"Just one, we can leave the other one on-"

"Absolutely not!"

"Its not-"

"NO!"

Boom!

The ship shook violently.

BOOM BOOM!

Paxix was flung to the floor and Barka tried to help him up wne the shaking also knocked him to the floor.

"What the-" Paxix winced as he bit his tongue.

Barka stood and bolted for the door, "Libby! Amnur!"

()

After they had left Lance sat in his chair and held his head in his hands.

"that could have gone better," Coran said, his hologram picking up on Lances distress, "Allura-"

"I know Allura could have done better!" Lance snapped, "She probably could've just stood and her presence alone would've shut them up! Same with Keith! Same with Shiro! Hunk would've guilted them into being friends a LONG time ago!"

"And pidge?"

Coran asked when Lance didn't give an example for her.

"Pidge would have just left and let them fight it out….should I have?"

"No," coran said sternly, "you were right to stop them. Fighting is one thing, but that would have been not ok."

Lance shook his head, "What am I going to do?"

"That's not your choice," Coran said, "Its there's. Allura may have been mean to you, but in the end, it was yours and the others choice to stay and work together. You can put a paladin in a lion, but you can't make him fly it!"

Lance snorted. Even as a hologram, coran would always be coran, and Lance was grateful.

"How are we supposed to form Voltron? Not only do we only have two, maybe tree, but where do we even look for a-"

BOOM!

()

Lance ran to the bridge, often hitting the walls as the ship shook under the impacts.

"PAXIX! KO!" Lance roared into the ships com, "Get to your lions!"

As the windows zoomed in on the one firing, Lance shuddered.

Haggar had found them.

(((((((((((()))))))))


	26. Chapter 26

Hakvik Peridot sat with his back against the wall. He watched the others spar and the longer the lesson dragged on, the more depressed he felt.

He may have been pure Galra, but his strength was not the same as others. He tried, the stars knew, and trained. His father had attempted to build his strength up, but his body just didn't allow for it. He wasn't sickly, or unhealthy, but after a few minutes of sparing, he somehow seemed to stop breathing.

No one knew why, and the healing pods could do nothing to fix it.

What was worse, he wasn't very smart either. It would be better if he could at least have a wonderful memory and a talent to study. He had a small attention span on top of being weak.

He had to be the worst galra in universal history.

"Peridot!"

"Yes!" He scrambled to his feet and noticed a few other the others stop sparing to watch as their section leader marched in his direction.

"Make yourself useful and help Bovik set up lab!"

"Yes!" Peridot saluted and ignored the giggles from the others in his age group.

They were separated by age. It didn't matter how talented you were or how bad you were, you stayed with your age group.

Each group was small, children were not common with the galra race, but the emperor saw fit to make sure that they were properly trained and raised. The emperor himself would sometimes come in person to see how everyone was doing.

Each time Peridot would do everything he could to not draw the emperors attention. He feared that the teachers had already told the emperor that he was useless and when he was old enough, he would be executed.

The law was that no child was to be killed until he was old enough to be proven either useful or useless. Those that were useless tended to disappear. No one ever saw them again so even the rumors that they were executed were just that, rumors. There was never any witnesses or evidence to prove any theory.

But everyone knew that the emperor hated waste. And Peridot knew that if he was anything, it was waste.

"Don't drop it!" Bovik snapped handing him a tray of vials, "those are worth more than your life, take them to the third storage unit on the bottom floor."

Peridot tried to salute while holding the tray and almost dropped it. Receiving a fierce glare from Bovik, he walked extra carefully down the stairs and down the hall that lead to the storage area.

Success!

Peridot breathed easy as he placed the tray far back on a shelf and stepped back.

"LET GO!"

Peridot jumped and prayed with gratitude that he no longer had the tray in his hands.

"Stop it!"

There was a scuffling outside, it was coming toward the storage door. He made himself small by the crak of the door and watched as two soldiers dragged a strange man down the hall. He wore a tattered vest and pants and he had about three restraints on his arms and hands.

"Where am I?!"

The strange man shouted, his hair falling past his shoulders and in his face. Peridot actually covered his mouth to hide the laugh that wanted to come out. Of course he couldn't see where he was!

As they passed by, Peridot wondered about his choice.

He could follow and see more about this silly prisoner, or he could go back upstairs and be belittled by everyone.

()

Being as silent as possible, he followed the guards and the prisoner. AS he did he realized the prisoner was not…right in the head. Every thing he said was a question, and after a while, he began to slur his words.

Peridot had no idea the hall had extended this far before, the green light of the education building switching to a deep purple.

Turning a corner he peeked around to see two stasis pods. One in use, the second the guards were trying to shove their prisoner into. He fought back, but he was weakened and in the end he lost. Peridot darted to the other side of the door and hid as the guards came out of the room and back the way they had come.

When their foot steps faded away, he entered the room and observed the people in the pods. A closer look at the man he'd just seen revealed that the guy was no light weight. He had to be about 3-4 hundred weights of pure muscle. Every ounce of him was refined and chiseled.

"He could probably kill me with a flick," Peridot muttered into the quiet room as he moved to the second one. Inside was a girl, her long hair braided over one shoulder. Even in her sleep, she looked pissed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Peridot spun around and, seeing who it was, fell to his knees as he saluted at the same time, not sure which he should do in front of the emperor.

"For-fo-forgive me," Peridot stammered to the floor, "I was just curious when I saw them bring a prisoner here-"

"That was sloppy of my guards," the emperor said in a way that made Peridot fear for the guards lives, "did you hear anything?"

"Hear?" he asked, confused, "the…the prisoner of course just asked to be let go, but that's all there was to hear…"

"I see, lift your head young one."

Peridot obeyed, sitting back. The Emperor was handsome, as always, and behind him Peridot could see his personal champion by the door. A shiver went down his spine at the sight of the fearsome fighter.

"Why are you not sparing with the rest of your age group?"

Paridot blushed, "I…i….iii….I can't, my lord. I am weak."

There. He said it himself. He was the one to tell the emperor, NOT his teachers. That, at least was a small victory. It was about time he came to terms with his own mortality.

"I can not spar for the whole duration, my body wont let me, my lord," Peridot said, finding strength in his confession, "but I spar for as long as I can, and then I help Bovik with the lab. I was taking vials down to the store room when I noticed the prisoner, my lord, I let my curiosity be my undoing."

The emperor didn't say a word or even move the entire time Peridot spoke. He watched and listened carefully. When the boy was done, he actually sat down in front of him!

Peridots eyes widened and he stiffened even more. THE emperor was SITTING with him on the FLOOR!

"Sucks when your life is out of your control," he said and nodded, agreeing with himself, "would you like to change?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, my lord?"

"I know someone who could help you," the emperor said a kind smile on his face, "she helped me, when my body got in the way of true strength."

"…." Peridot realized his mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut. The emperor had been weak before? This was not common knowledge…

"My lord," he said, his mouth going dry, "I do not understand…"

"Ach," the emperor threw up his hands, "I am telling you that there is a way to live! I have not given this option to anyone else! I will contact the witch that helped me, to help you, Hakvik."

The emperor knew his name…the emperor knew his name…the emperor…knew…his…

"I…"

"I will be coming to observe you and your peers next week," the emperor stood and dusted himself off, "think about it till then."

"Yes, my lord," Peridot saluted and lowered his head again.

"And a salute is just fine in the future."

"Yes, of course, thank you…my lord…"

The emperor laughed a little and made his way to the door.

"And Hakvik, never come in here ever again, or I will have you killed, under age, or not."

"Understood," Peridot said, his voice cracking slightly.

()

It took some time before Peridot could feel his limbs again. The shock was so extreme. He stood, and glanced at the sleeping prisoners once more.

These were the emperors personal prisoners…they must be…

"No," Peridot shook his head and made for the door and the hall that would lead him back to the stairs, "no, no, no, not going to think. Not going to think. Just go back to my learning duties."

()

Peridot spent the rest of the day trying to shake off and forget what had happened in the basement.

How had the emperor managed to get into the building without anyone knowing?

Was he always there?

Were they all always being watched?

That didn't sit too well with him, and now that he had made himself sufficiently paranoid, Peridot didn't sleep for the next couple of days.

Without meaning to, he learned that the prisoners were humans. Humans that weren't supposed to exist anymore.

He learned that his lack of skill when it came to studies only applied to things he had to learn. Everything he didn't want to know, or the facts he didn't want to stick, stayed in his head and taunted him all night long.

"Peridot!"

"Yes!" He saluted, stars, he was tired.

"Are you trying to say something?" the section leader was angry and everyone around was giggling again. Why?

"Oh…" he had been saluting with the wrong hand. An insult of not so small caliber, "I'm so sorry. This hand is full…I'm so sorry…"

"I would challenge you if I didn't think it would be an easy win," he said hitting Peridot across the face, "Now listen carefully. The Emperor is coming for an inspection in two quintants, and the instructors don't want you to embarrass them. So they want you to stay out of the way."

"…how?"

"You're going to be on a different schedule than everyone else. You will do your learning in the morning, and your sparing in the evening. In the after noon, you are to hole up in the lab and don't leave. Think of this as a favor. If the emperor sees you now, he just might execute you for being hopelessly useless right now and spare our supplies."

Peridot opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say. How could he say that he was sure that wouldn't happen…so long as he took the emperors offer.

And that's what kept him up, mostly, at night, and what occupied his thoughts during the day. The whole conversation with the emperor was simple. He could accept the offer, and be useful and live, or refuse, and die.

He didn't have a choice, just like he didn't have a choice here. Because he was weak, he had to do as he was told…

But if he took the emperor up on his offer, then he'd be strong, and he'd not have to worry about always being told what to do, right?

"I understand," Peridot replied, and this time saluted correctly, "I will do as instructed."

Or not.

The day before the emperor arrived, Peridot went down to the prisoners.

They also didn't have a choice. It was either live, or die. Their circumstances may be different, but it all came down to freedom.

He opened both pods.

Both humans gasped for air and tugged at their restraints with weak effort. Peridot moved to the girl first, to undo the restraints, but was knocked over by the man.

"Don't you DARE…touch Pidge!"

"What's going on?" she asked shaking her head.

"I'm letting you go," Peridot said, shaking, "allow me to undo your restraints. That is all I can do. Then you must find a way out yourselves, but at least you will be able to try."

"Why would you do that?" the man spat, anger in every line of his half hidden face.

"because I'm going to die anyway," Peridot stood and dusted himself off, "might as well make some difference in my life before I do. I've followed every rule my whole life, before I die I want to break at least one."

The anger disappeared from the mans face and the girl snorted. Both started to laugh.

"I'm sorry then," the man said and held out his cuffed hands, "if you could?"

"We do nothing but break rules, so you're in good company," the girl, named Pidge said, "we can teach you all we know."

"Starting with a game!" Hunk said, rubbing his wrists and arms as the restraints fell, then he reached out and grabbed Peridot by the neck, "A game called 'hostage'."


	27. Chapter 27

Lance licked his lips nervously.

"I am on my way," Honervas voice sounded through the com, "wait here, like a good child."

"Lance," Barka gripped his shoulder, the two children holding onto his legs, "what do we do?"

Honervas ship was already warping away, with Paxix and Ko, and both lions. Lance stood at the controls without a single thought of what to do.

()

Lotor nodded for his soldier to answer the witches hail.

"I thought," he said scathingly, "that we would never speak to each other again?"

"I too, am not happy with this," Haggar said, gripping her staff, "but I want you to hand over the two former paladins. I need them."

Lotor snorted, "Absolutely not."

"I gave you the champion, did I not? I gave you power to rule, did I not?"

"And in exchange I gave you territory and have not crossed that line in all these years. I've not gone anywhere near that stupid planet where you and the other weak alteans live."

"I have two Voltron lions with me," Haggar said, "I give them to you, and you give me the paladins."

"Do. I. Look. Like. My. Father. Witch?!"

Lotor growled, enraged that she would try to bargin with him as if he were.

"Without your Altean side, yes, you do look an awful lot like Zarkon," Haggar replied and Lorot snapped, raging.

"NO deal! I am NOT my father! I don't care about Voltron at all! I have my own ships made from that comet and I have my own power! I am secure in that power! What need I for anything you have to give?!"

"Anything," Haggar said, still calmly, "everything. Name it. But I require those two former paladins."

Lotor tapped his toes and looked over at the tablet he'd just been working on. Going over the reports from the instructors of each age group of the education buildings.

"there is a boy here," Lotor said after a while, "he is pure galra, but his instructors say he is weak and useless in every way. Make him useful, and I'll give you those paladins."

()

When Lotor had run into Peridot, he'd thought it was funny that it had happened just as he had made this deal with the witch. The boy had been rather pathetic, but there had been something else there. Something else he couldn't name, probably because there wasn't enough of it to really matter. So Lotor had shrugged it off. He had gotten the witch to agree to change every useless child for the next 100 decafeebs for those two pathetic former paladins.

At least they were useful in the end.

()

"Lance."

"…"

"Lance, its-"

"Do NOT say 'its not my fault'!"

Lance paced across the bridge. The hologram of Coran was doing his best to calm him down. Barka had the kids as they stood along the back wall.

"I sent them out without any training at all!"

"Allura did the same-"

"THERE WAS FIVE OF US! THERE WAS ONLY TWO OF THEM! I should've called them back the moment I knew it was Honerva!"

"What?"

Lance paused and realized he was the only one who knew Haggars real identity, "Haggar is Honerva, Lotors mom."

The holograms jaw dropped, "that's…"

"Not important right now," Lance interrupted, "we need to find a way to get them back without falling into any of her traps…"

"How do you know she'll have any?" Barka asked and got an answer from both Lance and coran.

"Because she's a witch."

"Why did she tell you to stay put?" Barka asked and Lance winced.

"Don't know," he snapped, and muttered something under his breath. Finally he stopped pacing and rounded on Barka.

"Go out side and let me know how the ship is when I try to fly off. Put the kids in the room and tell them to hold on tight and to not leave no matter what."

"WHAT?!" Coran buzzed, his hologram shifting as his voice raised. Barka nodded and left. "NONONO! Don't hurt the ship!"

"We don't have any choice IF we want to help them! Coran, I won't let ANYone be her prisoner EVER! She's insane! If we don't help them, she could do to them what she did to shiro…or Keith and Allura…"

()

Paxix groaned as he rolled onto his back. His hands were cuffed and Ko sat in the far back corner, his knees pulled up protectively.

"Ko, you ok?"

Ko nodded, "you?"

"My head's felt better, but that should go away in a bit…after a coke…"

He grinned at his own joke, but grimaced again when he sat up. Ko didn't move and waited for his friend to get his barings.

"We got caught really easily…"

"yes."

"Really embarrassing…."

"…"

"Everything will be just fine, Ko," Paxix said firmly, "I won't let anything happen to you, k?"

Ko shook his head, "done, for both of us."

"I don't much like this defeatist attitude of yours."

"simple fact, Pax," Ko said, "accept fate."

"No," Paxix said stubbornly, "fate can kiss my grits. I am the only one who gets a say in my life and where its headed! Same with you! You have a brain, right? You know the difference between right and wrong, right? That means only you get to have a say in your life. That's all! Its not complicated!"

The door opened behind them and an old woman entered. The same old woman they had fought back when they had first met Lance.

"Oh, boy…" Paxix sighed, this wasn't good. In his experience women held grudges.

"You will be set free," she said, "ONLY if I get what I want. If you remain my prisoners, then you can blame Lance for your pain."

Then she left, leaving the two of them to really wonder about fate.

()

The alarms were loud and the lights were starting to make Peridot dizzy and sick.

"Open the door!" the man roared, holding a lab knife to his neck. Pidge had handfuls of vials, that she had mixed down stairs, and would explode if she threw them.

The section leader hissed with annoyance. The emperor hadn't arrived yet, but would be soon, and here the useless one was again making everything so difficult.

The hanger door could only be opened with a code from the leadership.

"Now!"

"go ahead."

They all turned to see lotor and his generals standing nearby as his entourage.

"Go ahead," Lotor said again, "that one isn't worth much anyway."

Peridot fought to keep his face as still and emotionless as possible. Even though he felt like something was breaking inside him.

"We're leaving," the man said, but Peridot felt him shake, "the least you could do after we helped you is let us go-"

"Of course," Lotor said, "I was thinking the same thing."

The mans grip tightened, "What-"

"The witch is suddenly asking for you to be returned to her. Seems she needs you for something."

Peridot gasped in pain as the knife shook in the mans hand and nicked his neck.

"We are leaving on our own!" Pidge forced out, "don't think we won't kill every one of you!"

"Oh?" Lotor laughed, "If you can kill the Champion, then I'll open the door myself."

"…no…..nonono…" the mans grip tightened so hard that Peridot actually cried out.

"Shiro!" Pidge shouted as the champion stepped forward. His white and black armor glinting with new polish. In his hand was a black bayard.

()

"Move to the left."

Lance, revving the engines, moved the ship to the left, loosening it from the soil that trapped it. Truthfully, he wanted to do this after they had dug it out some more, but this was an emergency.

The engines whines loudly and if holograms could weep, Coran would've been in a state. As it were, he simply screamed and yelled.

Lance did his best to ignore the hologram and focus on what Barka was telling him.

"If you head straight up, you should make it-"

There was an immense crunch and the engines complained and Lance, in a panic, hit the throttle.

The ship was free.

But it was far from space worthy.

The hanger doors that had been under the ship were torn. The one engine that had been under ground looked like it may have half exploded, and the hull was compromised in dozens of places.

Lance ran both hands over his face.

They didn't have time for this.

()

When the door next opened, a girl and a galra child was shoved into the prison with Paxix and Ko. Ko shifted slightly to sit closer to Pax, thinking he could protect his human friend. Pax thought it was because he was scared of the galra.

"Quiznak," the girl muttered as she sat up and looked around. Spying the two of them she gave a humorless smile, "what are you in for?"

"guilty by association," Paxix replied. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it, "you?"

"Terrorism," she said after some thought, "or vigilante business. However you want to look at it."

"You?" Paxix ask, turning to the Galra. The kid was looking at his cuffed hands, not saying anything. When he realized that he was being talked to, he simply shook his head.

"That's our fault," the girl sighed, "we took him hostage and now they think he was in on it with us."

The galra shook his head again.

"weird," Paxix shrugged, "they normally go above and beyond to make sure no child is lost. You know, cause there isn't many of them."

"I was surprised to see just this one," the girl laughed.

How could she laugh in this situation?

"Pidge…" Ko pointed at the girl and shoved Paxix, "its Pidge!"

Pidge scowled, "have we met?" then her eyes grew round, "oh no, you saw the show…that embarrassing show…"

She blushed as Paxix stared. Her hair was longer than in the video, but it was the same face!

"oh…maaaaaan…."

"You are Lance's friend," Ko said and Pidges face switched.

"Lance? You now Lance?! He's ok?! He's ALIVE?! HOW?!"

With every question she scooted closer to them. Paxi moved to place himself between the girl and Ko, but she was already there, grabbing both of their shirts.

"YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

()

"What is a pod going to do against a ship like that?!" Barka tried to reason with Lance as Lance marched to the only hanger in use.

"Nothing," Lance answered, "but it will get them out of there faster."

"This witch, why do you think she will trade them for you?"

"because she's-"

"you keep saying she's crazy, that is not an answer!"

"It's the only one I have!" Lance shouted, clearly at his wits end, "She's insane! She thinks that…that…"

He shuddered. Thinking about it made him sick. He could not bring himself to say it out loud.

"I don't think this is the answer," barka said, "I've seen that nothing is ever accomplished when the one in the wrong get what they want."

"But this is HAGAR! Honerva! There is no playing games here! There is no compromising! When you can't fight her head on, you have to let her win!"

"Do we?" Barka asked, "you stand here, after being her prisoner, alive and-"

"I use dot be HUMAN! Barka! This is not me! She did this! She's going to do something to them and I won't let it!"

"then they are already gone, yes? And she said she was coming back, so we can wait."

Lance's jaw clenched, "I defended you and you're just throwing them away?! Maybe I was wrong to suggest you take the black lion! You don't care-"

"My first priority are the children!"

"Then stay behind!" Lance roared, "stay and I'll go, and you best start packing your things cause when I return you're leaving!"

Lance turned to climb into a pod when Corans voice echoed, "SHE'S BACK!"

()

Pidge laughed, "I can't believe he's ok! Oh, but I guess he thinks we're dead, that's no good."

The door opened and Hunk was tossed in. Shiro had done a number on him and Haggar had put him into a healing pod as they had traveled.

"Hunk, hunk!" Pidge called as the big guy got his barreings, "You won't believe this!"

"Try me," he muttered, still rubbing his head where Shiro had smashed his fist into it.

"Lance is alive!"

"He's what?!"

"Yeah, according to these two, they found the yellow lion and and even the red one!"

"No way," Hunk seemed to deflate as he looked at them, "I can't fly anymore?"

"Umm," Paxix wasn't sure he liked taking the big yellow lion from this large and very fit human.

"Well, I'm glad someone found her I guess," Hunks face broke out into a grin, "Though I wonder how you got here and why we're here?"

"Let's wait until we can escape before asking the heavy questions, Hunk," Pidge chuckled.

The three other prisoners watched them and their easy attitude with…a type of awe.

"What escape?"

"You don't want to?"

"Oh, we want to, but…"

Paxix looked at Ko and shrugged.

"How?" Ko asked, clarifying their confusion.

"Hunk," Pidge gave a messy mock bow since her hands were cuffed.

"My pleasure," he said and made his way to the door.

"We found out that Haggars ships have a trick to them. Because of the quintessence and the power that she uses on a regular basis, it tends to short circuit the command system of the ship. Which, as you can see-"

"-allows us to use a few tricks to open up the door from the inside," Hunk finished as the door slid open.

Paxix gaped. THESE were Lances friends?! They were incredible!

"Come on," Pidge hissed, "get a move on, now."

()

"Surender and I will return not only the two I took, but two others as well,"

Lance opened his mouth to accept, but Barka cut in.

"How do we know you will do so? Would it not be in your best interest to lie and keep them in case Lance intends to escape again?"

Lance glared openly at him, but Barka didn't move. Neither, did Hagar. Lance swore.

"Seriously?! Don't you have an honest bone in your body?!"

"I only what one thing in the universe, and I will do anything to get it," she replied pointedly.

"Well, you aint gettin' it that way!"

"Then if I really do release them, you will not try to escape?"

"Sure, but now I'm not so sure!"

"Who are the other two?" Barka asked, but Hagar ignored him.

"I assure you that so long as I get what I want, I shall interfere with no one else. Ever."

"You already lied about the issue, how can I trust you?"

Would you like to bring that friend of your along with you then?" she asked turning her gaze to Barka.

"Isn't that interfering? You're not very good at this, are you?"

()

"Is that-"

"A very beat up Castle of Lions…" Pidge sighed as they looked out, "what are we doing just hanging here?"

"She said that if Lance didn't do as he was told then she'd kill us," Paxix informed them, "maybe not in so many words, but you get the gist."

"Gross," Hunk and Pidge both wrinkled their noses.

"Hey, you," Pidge said to Peridot, "we need you to fly us out of here because we're not galra. You chill with that?"

The young galra hesitated, then nodded.

"Quiet, aren't you?"

The galra looked away.

She shrugged and lead the way to the nearest ship. When Paxix and Ko tried to follow, Hunk stopped them.

"You two need to go to your lions. Find them and cause a distraction once you get out, and then fly to the castle as fast as you can."

Paxix, seeing the strategy in his head, nodded, Ko hesitated, until he saw that Paxix agreed. Ko had been ready to stand against the stranger, but if Paxix trusted them, then he would as well.

()

Lance felt sick. The witch insisted that she didn't harm them, but he didn't believe her.

Then he saw the Yellow and Red lions crash through her pyramid ships hull. They zoomed around, firing on the ship, and then after a few minute they made a bee-line to the castle.

Lance lowered the barrier just as they dove behind the broken ship, then he raised it again just as quickly.

"No leverage for you!" Lance beamed at the angary face of Hagar.

"Why do you resist?!" She asked for the hundredth time, and Lance gave her the same answer.

"Because you are insane! And not in a good way!"

In her anger she let out a volley of shots before warping away.


	28. Chapter 28

When Hagar was safely gone, Lance collapsed onto the dais and rested his face into his hands.

"I'll go check on the other two," Barka said, and tell the little ones ots ok to come out of their rooms…do you need a glass of-"

"Just go," Lance snapped, "leave me alone for a minute…"

Barka nodded and left.

()

"Almost didn't make it there," Hunk said, his voice shaking, "its like Lance didn't even see that we were there."

"Who are you?" Barka snapped as he left the ship to check on the paladins and their lions. Seeing strangers, and a galra pod, and a galra, he raised his weapon.

"Calm down, Barka," Paxix said, "they're with us. They're the ones that helped us escape in the first place."

Barka hesitated, then lowered the weapon, "then thank you, and I apologize for my rudness."

"Better safe than sorry," Pidge said smiling at him, "Glad to see lance has good people with him. Where is he?"

The large alien scowled, "who are you to ask?"

"They're his friends, Barka!"

Barka raised his weapon again, "I do not trust those who come off THAT ship and then demand to see the one they were after."

"Valid point," Hunk said nervously, "so…how about you bring him here? That way it's a controlled meeting?"

"We haven't seen him since we shoved him into an escape pod who-knows-how long ago!"

"We really wanna see him!"

"Please?"

Before Barka could say or do anything, Paxix volunteered, "I'll go get him."

()

Lance had just stopped shaking when Paxix walked onto the bridge.

"Hey, I see you guys got the ship out!"

Paxix was trying to be light hearted, and Lance did smile when he looked up, but even Pax could tell the Altean was much paler than he'd been before.

"I'm glad you guys are ok," he said, "and I'm really, very sorry-"

"Yeah, we can talk about that later," Paxix said quickly, "there are people who want to meet- well, they want to SEE you."

Lance scowled, "who?"

"Come see for yourself!"

Paxix turned and left, leaving Lance to puzzle out what had just happened.

()

"I got him!"

When Lance saw Hunk and Pidge, he froze. His friends, already prepared for the shock, recovered first and raced to him, ignoring Barkas shout to stop.

What actually stopped them was the look on Lances face.

He was pissed.

"That WITCH!" he shouted, "She ripped open a different reality to bring you here, right?"

"….nnnnoooo…"

Hunk inched forward, "Lance, its really us. The explosion almost took us out, but Lotor healed us so that we could be interrogated."

When Hunk reached his long time friend, Lance bristled.

"I don't believe it."

"Well, that hurts."

"I can't believe it."

"And that's stupid."

Lance looked Hunk in the face, eyes full of tears, "really? You're really my Hunk and Pidge?"

Hunk reached out and embraced him, Lance sobbed and clutched at him, making sure his 'big guy' was as real as he seemed. Pidge ran up as well, hugging both her teammates. Lance removed one arm to wrap around her as well.

They were both real.

Substantial.

HIS hunk and Pidge! NOT some other reality knock-offs. HIS!

"Stupid Lance," Pidge chided through her own tears, "thinking we were from a stupid alternate reality."

"I mean, it wouldn't be that far fetched," Hunk said, not letting go, but no helping either, "and it it was close enough then even we wouldn't know-"

"We aren't from a different reality, hunk," Pidge scolded.

"I know, I'm just saying…"

Lance laughed. He had missed this. He had missed this so, very, much.

()

"So now what?"

The question cut into their moment like a well placed gun shot. All three of them, and even Paxix and the others, turned to glare at the one who spoke.

Peridot swallowed and avoided eye contact. He'd finally felt like he could ask, but now understood that he was even more out of place than he had been in the education center.

"Now," Pidge said, wiping her face with her sleeve, "I want a bath, and a nap."

"About that…" Lance said, also cleaning his face and taking a deep breath, "your room is quarantined. You have to pick a different room."

"What? How come?"

Lance and Hunk looked at her blithely until she gave in.

"So I left it a little messy."

They laughed.

"Come on," Lance grabbed their arms, a large smile the new paladins had never seen before on his face, "shower and I'll make you some food!"

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

AN) I have the largest soft spot for the garrison trio...a really big spot.


	29. Chapter 29

It was like a three day party, Peridot noted, a party he was oblivious to. He didn't speak and simply observed and listened to all the stories.

There were a lot of them.

The ones he listened to the most were the ones about the Emperor and what they knew of him. The had known him personally, and when they described him…Peridot shocked himself by actually agreeing with them. He also did not feel comfortable with the emperor, even when he was being kind…or seemingly kind.

The longer they told their stories, and the longer Peridot stayed, the more sure he was that he didn't belong here, either. The only problem was that he was stuck. He didn't know how to excuse himself at all. Without fuss they always set a place for him at the table, but no one had even asked for his name.

The food was always good, and after day two, Peridot figured he'd've died already if it was poisoned. After day six, he stopped listening all together. He stayed in his bubble of existence and let everyone talk. He stayed in his room, accept for meal times. Someone always knew he was missing at that time, but that was the only time when he noticed anyone even bothering to look in his direction.

"So what do you think?"

Peridot continued to eat his food.

"Hey…hey!"

It took a while for him to realize he was being talked to. Looking up from his plate he noticed every eye on him.

He suddenly wished they all would look away again.

"What do you think?"

He hadn't been listening…

"…um…." Peridot blinked a few times and then nodded, "…sure…"

"Alright," Lance grinned, "then that's that."

Peridotbit his lip, then cleared his throat, "Actually…actually…actually I think I'll just leave…and get out of all of your way."

That made them quiet. Again, every eye was on him.

"I swear, I'm not going back to the empire, so you don't have to worry about that…but…well…I wasn't listening to anything you were saying just now and I have…other things to do…"

"Wow," the one called Paxix said leaning on a fist, "I've never seen such a bold faced lie literally fly out of someones face before."

"You don't have to leave," Pidge said, confused, "Hunk and I owe you big time."

"Yeah," Hunk agreed, "we would never have gotten out of there without you."

"then I would have continued thinking they were dead," Lance said shaking his head, "and that would've been awful."

"I mean it," Peridot swore, "I won't say anything, I wasn't even listening, so-"

"I believe," Barka said slowly, "that Paxix was talking about you having things to do was your lie."

"I'm not lying," Peridot said, blushing, "If I'm not going back, then I need to do something to build a life for myself."

"So just stay here," Lance said and the others nodded, "what's wrong with that?"

"…all of you will be fighting the empire, am I right?"

"So you were listening?"

"No, its just not that hard to figure out," Peridot snapped then backed down, he was out numbered here, "I…may not want anything to do with the empire, but…I won't fight against it. I can't fight against my yearmates or my people like that."

"So you'll step aside and let us kill them?"

"That's-"

"And you'll step aside and let the empire kill others and treat them all like dirt?"

"I didn't-"

"We know you didn't," Hunk said, "Which is why we were asking you to join us. There are still three lions out there and you might get accepted as one of its paladins."

"…paladins?"

"Of Voltron, yup."

Peridots jaw dropped.

"Oh dear, he really hasn't been listening…or even paying attention since he arrived…"

"No," Peridot shook his head, "nonononono, I can't…I'm…"

…Useless.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Lance said, "If I could be a paladin, then I think anyone could be."

Easy to say that now, Peridot thought, this one looks as though he'd never been useless his whole life. Not the way he carried himself.

"I should leave," he said again.

"what's your name?" Ko asked, though it was quiet and not said directly at him.

"Hakvik Peridot," he answered with a tone of irritation. It had taken them this long to ask and yet they were only interested in their own reasons why he should stay. They were no better than the people they were fighting!

"Isn't Peridot a gem?" Pidge smiled, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if he was the Green Paladin?!"

"Peridot is the name of a fierce Galran woman," Barka replied, "I've only seen her once, when she came to my masters home to visit. She killed her previous husband simply on the suspicion that he was not loyal enough to the emperor."

Peridot blushed even darker.

"I used to be named Hakvik Germiv, but Germiv was my fathers name, and Mother would not allow that," Peridot swallowed hard, "if she knew I was here…"

"I was," barka cleared his throat and shifted, "I was going to say that it was just a rumor…"

The Galra thought his face would melt off for how hot it was. Why did he have to have his fathers mouth?! Nothing he said was ok!

Paeridot stood and gave the company a small bow, "I'm leaving."

He turned and walked sharply out of the room.

No one followed him.

Did he want them to follow?

Did slaves actually do anything accept gossip?!

He shook his head again. He needed a plan. He didn't feel comfortable asking for a pod…maybe he could just live his life out here? On this planet? After these guys leave, the empire would never think to look here for anything else!

Could he survive?

He'd never been on his own, not like this, anyway. And he had see how violent the wildlife was here.

"Come with me."

Peridots heart leapt to his throat as Lance grabbed his upper left arm.

"What? Why?"

"Just come."

()

Lotor sat on his throne, looking down at the woman before him.

"Do you know why you were called?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You have proven yourself so loyal, Peridot, I tried to give your child a way to redeem his uselessness."

"You are most kind, my Lord."

"He didn't take my offer."

"I have failed you, my Lord."

"You?"

She bowed lower, "not only have I been married to one who would not attain a higher degree of loyalty to you, but I have born a child that is not only useless, but a failure. My Lord, my Emperor, I would accept my punishment."

"Then" Lotor said, as softly as he could, "I want you to correct your mistake. If you are able to do that much, then I will forgive you everything up to this point."

"I am unworthy of such an opportunity, my Lord," she said, her tone and voice not changing even a little.

"Take the champion with you," Lotor commanded, "the company that your mistake is in like to protect weak and useless things, you will at least need him to cut through the former paladins."

()

"What's this?"

"Its an Altean Staff," Lance said, "let's spar."

"No," Peridot dropped the weapon and turned to leave.

"Chicken?"

"What?" he turned to see the grin on the boys face. Whatever 'chicken' was, it wasn't nice.

"Come on," Lance waved him over, "if you win, I'll let you leave"

"Let me?"

"Everyone here hates the galra, you really think they would just let you walk out of here?"

Peridot had wanted to leave quickly before this could happen. He hadn't been fast enough. He sighed and picked the staff back up.

He was going to lose.

()

By the third round of sparring, Peridot dropped the staff and bent over.

As always, he couldn't breathe. Slowly he took in a little at a time and focused on visualizing his lungs working the way they should.

"What's up?" Lance asked. He had won each sparing match so far.

"Can't…I'm done…"

Lance scowled, "well, that was sudden."

When Peridot stood straight and could breathe properly again, Lance held out the staff.

"Again," Lance said and smiled.

"I can't."

"But you're fine."

"I'm not, I'm…"

Lance watched as the galra tried to find the right word. He had noticed just now how familiar the kid was while he was talking just that day. It nagged at him and Lance figured he couldn't just eave him alone.

"Broken," Peridot finally said, "I'm not fit and I can't remember anything I'm taught."

"Neither can I, so what?"

"You can fight."

"I can't memorize crap, ask Hunk and Pidge, they tried so hard to help me with my school work."

"But you can still fight."

"Compared to who?"

Peridot was taken aback, "what?"

"I can fight compared to you, sure, but Hunk and Pidge? They are SO much better than I am. Lotor? Probably kick my butt into next year. So quit working yourself up so much! Calm down! You just panicked there out of no where. You were doing just fine until you started to freak out on me."

"I am weak-"

"Weblumshit."

"I am…I am useless, even if I stay, I will not-"

"Do you want to stay?"

Peridot stood straighter, surprised by the question. He never been asked that before. His mother controlled him at home, and the instructors and his yearmates the rest of the time.

What did he want?

…'want' was a strange term. He 'wanted' what he 'needed' but what did he need?

He needed to stay alive.

Or did he?

Would it be best if he just gave up and went back only to be executed?

Is what is 'best' really what he 'wanted'?

"It wasn't a riddle," Lance said confused by the long silence, "Do you want to stay?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Good enough," Lance grinned, "You can stay here until you know for sure, then if you really feel like leaving, then we wont stop you."

"…even though I'm Galra?"

"Hey, we don't like the Galra, sure, but there were a few we were friends with. The Blades of Marmora, you hear of them?"

Peridot shook his head.

"They were awesome and so cool, maybe you can start them back up again?"

Lance put his staff away and was heading out when the galra stopped him.

"Was my fighting really 'not bad'?"

"Your technique is flawless, but you worry too much about it. Let the weapon do what it was made to do. Stop forcing it to your will and the weapon with comply."

Peridot looked down at the staff he dropped and considered everything that had been told to him. That he was sloppy and weak, but this person told him he was 'not bad' and then gave him constructive suggestions.

"Could you…perhaps…show me?"

Lance laughed, "tomorrow?"

Peridot nodded and picked up the weapon to put it away.

"I am sorry."

Lance let out a long "aaaaauuuuggghhhh! I'm going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else. Do not apologize for something you didn't do. You never bought a slave, or beat one, right?"

Peridot shook his head.

"Good, then you'll be fine."

"…I called them gossip whores once….twice…a few times…"

"So is everyone, but for your own safety, we'll keep that fact between us."

"Can I say something?"

"Sure," Lance stopped walking and faced the kid. Peridot made eye contact for the first time.

"My father was a good man. He was loyal and my mother was wrong."

()

"WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO?!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man!"

"THIS WASN'T EVEN A CRASH LANDING!" Hunk was going over the long, long list of damages to the ship.

"Its been sitting here for over one hundred-"

"It was on Aris for over 10000!"

"In an up right position and not in a hostile environment! I hate to speak ill of the late Olkari, but their planet became extremely violent after they…well…"

"That's no excuse! This ship is beyond repair in any amount of logical time!"

"I don't know of any other ship to house the lions," Lance said leaning on one fist, "unless we can get a large ship to replenish the lions and simultaneously command everything that this ship does, then we got nothing BUT this ship."

"Oh, by the way," Pidge asked, "how are you able to fly the ship and everything? I thought only Allura could…"

Lance shook his head. He did not want to talk about it. She resolved to ask him about it later when there wasn't an audience.

"If it's a really big ship you need," Paxix said slowly, "I think I got one…"

They stared at him.

"I mean, I think I know where one is," he corrected himself, "Back home, well, its said that before the war the government was building a huge ship to combat the galra, but they never got it to work in time."

"Dad did say something about that," Pidge said, thinking, "we never had the time to get it and make it work before everything went up in smoke."

"Wasn't it destroyed?"

Paxix blushed a little, "It WAS destroyed. A few of us over the years have been working on it. We, the whole world, thought if we could get it to work, we could get out of the empire on it. But we still couldn't manage to get it to work…"

"That's why we're here," Hunk said, "I'm sure we can figure something out. Coran? How do we down load everything from this ship into a small…something, so we can carry it to the other ship?"

"Including you, of course," Pidge added with a grin, "we wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"I don't know," Corans hologram shrugged.

"Then that's what we'll do," Lance said, "we'll focus on condensing this ship. Barka, Paxix, I need you two to use the computers to search for a balmera in the area. Ko, you help Hunk and Pidge with Coran. Dot and I will work on some other stuff."

"Who?"

Lance grinned and pointed at a bewildered Galra, "Dot! We gotta call him something other than his moms name, and Hakvik sounds like something a cat throws up, so we call him Dot!"

"Ummm…" Peridot bit his lip, "Noooo, I don't think-"

"Dot it is."

"Hey, Dot, you wanna tell us what you and Lance are up to? He refuses to tell us."

And like that, the galra had a new nickname.


	30. Chapter 30

"I just don't understand!" Paxix snapped and kicked a bolt across the floor, "Why are we suddenly friendly with an ACTUAL GALRA?!"

"Lance wouldn't threaten to beat you if he didn't think it was important that you be nice," Hunk said distractedly, "plus, I kinda like the kid. He really did save us."

"But WHY?! The Galra only work in angles, there's something in it for him, I bet you!"

"Will you chill the heck out?" Pidge finally came out from under the console, "are all modern day humans as anal as you?"

"I happen to be very flexible, thank you," Paxix snapped.

"We're in a lot of trouble if that's the case," Hunk muttered, handing Pidge a screw driver.

()

"I really do not understand why you bother," Dot sighed as Lance handed him a staff.

"Because watching you is like looking in a magic mirror and I don't like it."

Now he was even more confused.

()

While everyone tried to condense the ships intelligence into a smaller form, Lance and Dot trained. And to the Galra's amazement, he was getting better. The more Lance taught him, the longer he was able to fight without breaking down!

"You tend to freak out the moment you start getting tired," Lance said stopping for the third time to let Dot get his breath back, "You know its ok to get tired, right?"

"I told you…I'm weak…"

"That's not the issue here," Lance shook his head and waved away the other kids words, "the issue here, is that you don't understand that getting tired doesn't mean 'end the fight quickly'. I can always tell when you're tired cause you speed up. Then you panic and here you are having a panic attack all because you couldn't finish the fight without breathing hard!"

"I…don't understand…"

"Lance!" Paxix jogged across the floor and jerked his thumb behind him, "Hunk say's he needs you for something or other."

"Alright," Lance tossed his staff to Dot, "I'll be right back. I want you to really think about what I said, got it?"

"But-"

Lance was already leaving and Dot sighed, a little in frustration. Lance was always talking. Most things, Dot understood and learned from, but some things, like just now, he would talk and it would go right over his head.

Dot wouldn't so much mind this if Lance explained himself, but lance NEVER explained himself.

"What did he say?" Paxix asked, looking the other guy up and down. Dot wasn't stupid, he knew what they others thought.

"He was commenting on my technique…I think. Something about panic attacks."

Dot refused to mention getting tired. He wasn't going to show weaknesses to someone who was potentially a threat, not when the threat was clearly stronger and had more connections than himself.

"Panic attacks, really?"

Dot felt his stomach drop. He had no idea what a panic attack was. It had the word 'attack' in it, so he assumed it was a fighting term. Now, based in how Paxix was scrutinizing him, he wondered if he hadn't made a big mistake.

"…yes…."

"Him?"

"…maybe…"

"So you?"

"…."

Dot felt he would be less humiliated going back to the empire and facing execution.

"Gimmie one of those," Paxix said holding out his hand for one of the staffs. Dot shook his head.

"Lance said to not spar with anyone when he's not around."

"Yeah, well, he's busy. A quick spar wont hurt anyone."

It could, Dot thought. He'd been through plenty of spar matches back home where he'd woken up in the healing pod.

"I don't think-"

"Stop being such a sissy," Paxix snatched the staff from the galra, "guard up."

Someone else had a weapon, Dot instinctively had his guard up before Pax said anything. They measured each other and then Dot struck first.

()

"….i won…"

Dot stood in amazement at the broken body in front of him. He had never won a match before. The feeling of relief and excitement vanished as Lance came back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

He ran up to the unconsience boy and called Hunk on the com.

"I need you to come stat. Keep Ko away from this deck if you can." Lance's hand glowed blue as he touched Paxixs head, "He's alive…"

Sitting back on his heals he gave a sigh of relief.

"I know," Dot said. He knew he hadn't killed the human. He may be weak, but he always had good control.

"YOU!" Lance rounded on him, "What did I tell you?!"

"Paxix wished to spar-"

"Not without me here!"

"He grabbed the weapon out of my hand."

"who attacked first?!"

"I did."

"WHY?"

"Because he had a weapon and knew how to use it," Dot said firmly.

He knew what they thought of him, yet, he had thought that Lance had been different. Seemed he was wrong…again.

Dot handed his staff to Lance as Hunk came running into the room. Ko was right behind him. Just as Lance had suspected, when Ko saw Paxix he attacked Dot.

Now that Lance had his weapon, Dot could only dodge the long and deadly claws of the chameleon.

"Ko, Stop it! Pax will be fine!"

Ko didn't listen.

Dot didn't understand. He had won for the first time and no one, not even him, could feel good about it. He had obviously broken their rules. Rules he didn't know. Ko was angry because the one who got hurt wasn't the one he WANTED to get hurt.

There was that word again.

Lance, having enough of everything, got in between Ko and his target. Ko's claws ripping into Lance's raised arm.

"I SAID ENOUGH! Go take Pax to the healing pods if you're so worried," Lance said, trying to remain the calm one. He had been angry, not so much with Dot, but with the whole situation.

When Ko and Hunk were gone with Paxix, Lance turned back to Dot. But before he could say anything Dot said, "I want to leave."

"Why?"

"I think I understand what you mean by want," he said slowly, "It took me a long time, but I do NOT want to be somewhere I do not understand the rules to."

"To learn the rules, you have to stay somewhere."

Dot shook his head, "I want to leave."

Lance sighed, he had hoped this kid would stay and help the others get the stick out of their buts, but he had promised.

"Alright," Lance nodded, "Deals a deal. Would you like a pod?"

"Only if you are offering one."

"I am demanding you take one," Lance said, "do you want to know why we were angry?"

"No," Dot said firmly, "I am not staying, so I do not need to know. I do not want what I do not need."

"Fair enough…I guess."

()

Paxix opened his eyes to a very worried Ko.

The last thing he remembered was the galras staff coming at his face. He looked around and noticed a very peeved Lance and Hunk standing next to his very worried friend.

"What…where…"

"You are in the healing pod because that blow to your face cracked your skull," Hunk said, his arms folded, "Dot is gone."

"Gone?" Pxix shook his head to clear it, "but what if he tells-"

"SO WHAT!" Lance roared and hunk grabbed his shoulder.

"I thought we said we wouldn't yell," Hunk whispered.

"There is NOTHING for us to hide!" Lance shouted, ignoring hunk, "Haggar already knows where we are! That means EVERYONE already knows where we are! There is nothing he knows that our enemies don't already know!"

Ko hissed a little in Lances direction and Lance rounded on him too, "Don't start with me! First you both have issues with Barka, then once we have Dot here, you pretend Barka is your best friend! If anything that's as two-faced as it gets! You both are defenders of the universe! You are SUPPOSED to be HEROS! What kind of heros can't even get that they need allies! You want to fight the galra? Then what better way to do that then be friends with one or two of them!"

"what about the children," Paxix argued, "he knows about them."

"And I'll take it from here," Hunk replied, sticking his arm out to block Lance from physically attacking the boy, "If you had cared to look, Dot made an effort to not even look at the kids. So what if someone asks him 'what you seen these children' he can honestly say 'no, I have not'. Dot is a smart guy and you ran him off. You picked a fight you shouldn't have and he left because he knows how much you hate him. Oh, and by the way, you hate him for no reason."

Hunk was calmer and didn't shout, but his words cut deeper.

()

Dot flew parallel to the empire border. He didn't want to go back, but it was the only territory that he knew. And he knew that any where outside of that was going to be hard because no one liked Galra here.

The empire was large enough, right? He could hide somewhere…right?

()

Peridot stood at the edge of the market, the emperors champion by her side as she ate her mid-meal. The champion ate as well, but almost robotically. She had seen him bleed before, but she wondered, again, if he could truly be trusted if he had to be controlled.

This was their last stop before heading out of the empire and they were refueling, resting, and re stocking on all supplies.

She stood, feeling no need to excuse herself to a robot, and made to go check on the ship when she spied him. Her son climbing out of a blue and white shuttle-pod. It looked almost new and she watched closely, in case she was mistaken.

()

"The tracking shows he hasn't moved," Pidge said looking up at Lance, "its been a few days now. He may have just found a place to stay?"

It was late at night and Pidge had walked out to find Lance sating at the small blue symbol on the map. It indicated that Dot hadn't moved from the first planet he landed on for a while.

Lance shook his head, "he's a jumpy kid, but he looked like he wanted to find a place to be alone. That planet is teeming with people."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because."

"Laaaance."

"…he acts out what I feel…a lot of times," Lance gave Pidge a grin to ease his own words, "He keeps saying he's 'weak' and 'useless'-"

"You were never useless, Lance," Pidge scolded and sat next to him, "Annoying, but never useless."

"Thanks, but it didn't stop me from feeling that way. I just thought I could help him a little."

They sat for a while and watched as the symbol moved off.

"See?" She said, "nothing to worry about now. He probably took the time to get his barrings and figure out where he wanted to go. So now you can forgive the two knuckleheads and stop glaring at them. They didn't mean to bully the guy, they were only acting on fear. We did that too a few times, remember?"

"Yeah…I'm just tired," Lance sighed, "I'm so tired that this is taking so long. That getting them to even be nice to each other is really-"

"They're nice," Pidge was confused, "You only have two paladins, Lance, don't count your chickens."

"But Barka would make a great leader."

"So would you have, but the lion didn't choose you."

"Har har."

They laughed for real and after a little bit more time, they went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

_"What do you want?"_

"I want to live…for one…"

 _"Do you want to stay?"_

"No."

 _"What do you want?"_

"…I don't know…"

Dot blinked the blood from his eyes as he stood on tip toe to get a more full breath. The room was empty, but wouldn't be for long. His mother had duties to preform, but she would be back until she was satisfied with his answers.

He ginned, for a moment he'd thought Lance was here asking all those nonsensical questions. But it was all in his head.

Why was it in his head?

Did he…want…it to be in his head?

What was he thinking about?

()

"You're starting to freak me out," Hunk muttered as Lance continued to pace behind him. They were in Hunks and Pidges old lab. Pidge was taking a brake with Barka and the kids outside. Paxix and Ko were running drills on the training deck.

Lance had told them that if they couldn't beat him by the end of the month, then they had to scrub the ship with a tooth brush. They had complained, but then Lance beat them both soundly, even Ko.

"I'm the one about to freak out," Lance muttered, "Pidge looks like a girl, you became a macho-man, I'm a freak hybrid, and we only have two lions and we have two children! Children, Hunk!"

Hunk sighed, put down his gadget, and stood.

"Com'ere," he said and wrapped Lance up in a big hug, "You need to chill. Now you're worrying about the kids? You're just looking for things to be agitated about."

"Its not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Hunk hugs aren't the same anymore…"

"Years in the gladiator ring will do that."

"How did you do it?"

"…fear, mostly. I'm still a chicken, but I think I have better control over my impulses now," Hunk let go and looked down at himself, "after all these years, I'm still not really used to it myself."

"I might have you go beat some sonce into those paladins."

"I was thinking of sparing with you," Hunk grinned, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Escaping Honerva on my own since you guys helped me the first time. I picked up a few skills," Lance said, his old cockiness coming back for a moment.

"Whose Honerva?"

"Ooooo," Lance hesitated, "I haven't told you about my…ah…little side adventure, did i?"

"no, you didn't," Hunk scowled, "Should we be worried?"

"I have no idea," Lance laughed, "I don't really think about it much to be honest with you."

()

Lance explained everything over dinner than night.

"THAT'S INSANE!"

"Honerva is Lotots MOM?!

Lance nodded, "my reaction exactly."

"Lotor had a MOM?!"

"We get it Hunk," Pidge shoved him to one side, "I wanna head more about this other world!"

"I was dating Allura."

"And that's the first thing out of your mouth, of course it is," she scoffed.

Barka and the others listened and didn't feel the need to interrupt. They also found it interesting.

"Shiro was still a good guy," Lance said quietly, and that sobered the conversation greatly, "Keith was friendlier, I was a prick."

"Oh, so no difference there."

"Har har." Lance shoved Pidge back a little, "I got to see Veronica, but I think I scared her more than anything else."

"Were you part Altean in that reality?"

"Nope, they checked and everything. Apparently he gets to be 100% human."

"You sound jealous."

"I am! He not only gets to be human, but he get's the girl! I'm so pissed just remembering his stupid, smarmy, cocky face."

"You mean your face?"

"Not really, my face had changed over time to fit my new genetic structure," Lance muttered, "I look more altean than human."

"True," Hunk said, "But you still look like Lance."

"Thanks, but you don't have to sugar coat it, my hair get's lighter everytime I look at it. I think my bones are shifting even."

"Do they ache?"

"Sometimes."

Lance suddenly looked like he didn't want to talk any more. The natural direction the conversation was going would lead to what exactly Honverva did to him. And he really did not want to talk about it…ever.

"Can we now go back to discussing that Lotor has a MOM?!" Hunk stressed instead. Lance and Pidge laughed.

"Doesn't everyone?"

The question came from Amnur, his intelligent eyes watching them intently as they talked.

"Yes," Pidge said smilieing, "we're just…"

"Shocked."

"Amazed."

"creaped out."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is Lotor we're talking about."

"Why is it strange if everyone has a mom?"

"Kid makes a point," Hunk muttered.

"And the fact that it's the witch makes a lot of sense too…ooooohhh," Pidge stopped and stared wide eyed at Lance, "that's…"

Lance blushed, "yeah, let's change the topic, yes?"

"But that's so gross-"

"Different topic, please."

"I don't get it," Hunk said, confused.

"Its-"

"I said," Lance snapped, his face a deep scarlet now, "A different topic!"

Barka put a hand on his kids head, "No more," he said.

Barka had followed Pidges line of thought more than the rest, and by the look on Paxix face, so had he. Ko looked as confused as Hunk, but they changed the subject and talked about the ships progress instead.

A few more weeks and they should be able to leave.

()

"I will ask one more time," Madam Peridot said evenly, "Did you, or did you not, have thoughts of rebellion."

"…I…did not."

"I do not believe you," she replied and stuck him, hard, in the stomach, "Tell me the truth."

"I have…never…thought of rebellion," Dot muttered through broken lips. It was true. He'd never thought of it. It just kind of…happened.

"Then tell me everything you know of about our new enemies."

Dot had to reposition himself as he tried to breathe, "they are…not new…they have…been fighting for a …long time…that's all I know…"

"Names?"

"The…emperor already-"

Thwack!

"I want names from your mouth."

Dot let his eyes wander to the water on the table behind her.

"You will get water when you tell me the truth!"

"I never asked their names," Dot said finally and was rewarded with another hit to the gut.

Why was he protecting them? Besides the fact that he had said, and promised he wouldn't tell on them, he had no reason to shield them. They had hated him only because he was Galra, had tricked him into attacking and hurting one of them. He had no love for Paxix, and slaves really were nothing but gossip whores. As for the other three, everything was their fault for begin with!

As the resentment grew, Peridot mistook it for his being upset with her. She beat him until the resentment died.

They may have hated him, but they never would have treated him like this.

 _"What do you want?"_

"I want to live by myself," Dot said out loud, "I want to live where no one can find me…"

()

"THE BLUE LION IS ON THE MOVE!"

Corans voice cut through the silence of the ship. Everyone practically fell out of bed thinking there was a larger emergency.

Lance and Hunk were the first to the bridge and able to bring up the star map. A dark blue dot in the middle of a sea of purple moved quickly to…

"Its heading toward Lotors ship," Lance said as everyone else joined them, "Paxix, Ko, we're leaving. Everyone else, keep working on the ship."

"I don't think so!" Pidge snapped, "At least take Hunk as well!"

Lance sighed, "Fine, but we're leaving right now."

"Waaaait, we're going there?" Paxix pointed at the large galra symbol on the map. Ko was already shaking his head.

"The blue lion is in Lotors hands, do you really want to be the ones to relax and let the prik have his way?" Lance asked, not holding back his distain.

"That's not what I'm saying," Paxix snapped, "For your information I'm not ALWAYS the bad guy! I'm saying that its INSANE to go there RIGHT NOW since we don't have a PLAN!"

"He makes a good point," Barka said with a shrug, "We can't do much until we know more."

"But-"

"No different than usual, Lance," Hunk nodded, "let's move in closer and take this one step at a time."

()

The crash was sudden and shook the whole ship. Tremmers lit up the floor Dot was sprawled on and he resented it. He got angry as his wounds screamed at him with every shake.

Then his wall exploded in ward and a large blue cat head shoved its way into his cell. He could hear people shooting at the large body that had shoved itself through five corridors and left the hull wide open.

The lion opened its mouth, offering an immediate escape.

()

"Hunk, do you and Paxix have a track on Blue?"

"Its moving, but so is the emperor," Paxix said, "the emperor is chasing the blue lion!"

"Then we'll just chase them both."

()

Lotor bit his thumbnail. It was an old habit he'd thought he'd gotten rid of the moment he'd gotten rid of all his weaknesses with his altean heritage.

Why had the blue Lion shown up?

Could a galra, in HIS empire, truly be a paladin of the blue lion?! The Blue one? It was ridiculous to think that. Only Galra have ever piloted the red ot black lions. So it must be a prisoner.

"My lord, Madam Peridot wishes to speak with you."

"Let her in only if she knows who escaped."

Peridot walked smartly to Lotors throne and bowed even deeper than usual, on both knees.

"My lord, the one who escaped was none other than my mistake, Hakvik Germiv."

"I thought you gave him your name?"

"That was before he proved to be no better than his foolish and disgusting father."

"I don't care, Peridot, what do you plan to do to get him back?"

"With your permission, I plan to end everything, the moment I'm given the opportunity."

Lotor hated his laws and rules being broken, but if Hakvik was in that lion, he couldn't let the other paladins have it.

"Do what you must."

()

Dot slowly made his way to the cockpit. The lion was flying just fine on its own, so he took his time. When he finally reached the chair, he sat and allowed a smile to play on his face.

"Thank you…"

A gentle purr answered him and a pressure in his mind that was so comforting, it was like it could hold him together indefinitely.

There was another purr and he blinked, "grab…

He reached out and grabbed the levers. Pushing it forward, they went faster.

Grinning all the way now, he pushed the levers all the way. There was no way the empires ship could go as fast as this.

With another purr a screen popped up in front of his face. A yellow and red dot were following a large purple dot which was following a blue dot.

"If that's me…and that's the emperor…then what are those?"

He tapped the screen and it zoomed into a scene of the red and yellow lions fighting off fighter jets and an increasing amount of cruisers.

They had come?

Why?

Should he swing back and help? Or use this to escape? The empires ship was already slowing down, occupied with the other two lions.

"What do I do?" he asked the lion, but the lion didn't answer. So he asked himself the one question he loathed the most, "what do I want to do?"

And he answered himself, "I want to leave and be gone."

He questioned, "Is that what I need?"

And he answered, "yes, to leave would give me a chance to heal and fighting now would be unwise."

He looked back at the screen, "very, very unwise…"

()

"You said we could sneak up on it!"

"I lied! Bank right!"

"It's the little lies we tell ourselves that get us through lifes most-"

"NOT NOW HUNK!"

"Try and get around!" Paxix shouted at Ko, "The Blue lion is leaving faster and the emperors ship is stopping! Thanks a lot Lance!"

"Will you chill, for like, a second? Try going up and over! Whatever you do, DON'T get beneath it!"

"KO! WATCH OUT!"

Three jets flew in and got behind the red lion. Lines shot out and hook the lion, dragging it back towards the larger galra ship.

Before Paxix could swing yellow around to help, lazers came from above and cut the lines.

"DOT!" Lance beamed

"I am NOT doing this because I WANT to," came Dots voice over the com and soon his picture was on their screen, "I am doing this….i don't know why."

"I knew it had to be you!" Lance laughed and then his smile dropped, "Oh my stars, are you ok?!"

"I'll live," he said moodily.

"That's not what I –"

"Can we focus on the fight now? We're gonna die if we don't move fast!"

"Move left," Ko's voice cut in, "sharp."

They banked and kept going, trailing fighter jets behind them. Occasionally they would catch up with them, but then they would either go faster, or destroy the few that made it.

A large gas planet appeared and Lance made a small noise, "I know what you're thinking, Ko, and I don't like doing stuff like this without the green lion, or pidge."

"Tight turn," Ko instructed instead. The fell into the planets gravity force and used it to build momentum, but right before they could be slung into space, Ko said, "Now dive!"

Hiding in the clouds they waited for Lotor to chase after their potential direction. When their spazzing sensors indicated that Lotor was still waiting for them outside the gas clouds, Hunk was the one who swore.

"Lance," Hunk called, "You think you could make a worm hole?"

"I've not tried that," Lance answered, "I don't know what part of the ship to connect with."

"The teledove, think about that place where we had to hold the skultrite lenses and Coran shot lasers at us, remember?"

"Ohhhhh…yeah, I try to forget that, give me a moment to focus."

Ko turned and watched the altean as he closed his eyes and made a face. Sweat trickled down his face and he ended up shaking his head.

"Sorry, can't do it from here."

"But Allura-"

"I'm not Allura, Hunk!"

"I-"

"Enough!" Paxix shouted, "We're here and we need a way out! We can't contact the castle, we can barely hear ourselves with the interference. We need to take this time to rest and come up with a plan!"

"What do you think Dot?" Lance asked, but didn't get an answer, "Dot? Ko, bring up a visual."

The Blue lion was limp and when Ko brought up a visual com, the saw the young Galra was out cold.

"He looks awful," Ko muttered.

"They really worked him over," Lance nodded, tell Paxix to grab hold of the blue lion and we'll carry him."

"I'll be the guard," Ko agreed.

()

What are you thinking right now?" Hunk asked Paxix. The image of the blue lion was on his left screen.

"I'm pissed."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because Lance was right? Because that's a totally ok reason to be pissed."

"…Maybe, its more like…" Paxix didn't know how to explain it, "more like a 'ugh' mixed with a 'arg', ya know?"

"…you lost me."

Paxix shook his head, "I can't come up with a way out and its started to really get to me."

"Sometimes we just have to wait," Hunk shrugged, "If we wait, Lotor will-or not."

A single cruise ship lowered itself down before them. A hail went out and connected with them. An image of a tall, slender, female galra stood erect and proud.

"I demand you return the prisoner that escaped in the blue lion. I demand that you let us acquire the prisoner."

"Why is he a prisoner?" Paxix asked, saying the first thing that popped into his head, "Isn't he one of you?"

"That is none of your concern. Release him willingly, and you may be let go without any pursuit. My lord emperor is willing to let you live so long as we have what is ours."

It made sense to Paxix, but after seeing the state Dot had been in, he didn't think he could let anyone be treated like that.

"Galra are liars," Paxix said instead, "you won't let us go any more than you'll let your prisoner live after this!"

It had been a guess, but when Paxix saw the truth in the Galra captains face…

"Now is the time to run," Hunk whispered.

Paxix pulled back just in time as a tractor beam shot out right where he had been. He flew as fast as the yellow lion could while carrying the blue lion, which wasn't very fast. When they broke from the clouds fighter jets and a line of cruise ships waited for them. The red lion danced around him shooting off enemies so Pax could just focus on flying.

That's when, out of nowhere, a large blue circle appeared in front of him.

"Head in!"

()

Pidge was just finishing getting everything down loaded into a highly concentrated crystal when the sky exploded. Ten fighter jets and the lions appeared out of the worm hole, and as the worm hole closed one of the jets was cut in half.

The dog fight lasted only a little while. Ko, a natural with the speed of his lion, took care of most of them, while Paxix, took care of what he could while having his claws full.

"Barka!" Pidge called, "when the fighting stops, go out there and check for survivors, we don't want any nasty surprises before we leave!"


	32. Chapter 32

How?

How had there been a teledove?

Lotor raged and everyone stood outside the throne room as he did so. He just couldn't understand HOW there could've been a teledove when he KNEW Allura was dead!

And there wasn't anyone around that could give him an answer either.

()

"You were right," Pidge said walking up to Lance as he stood by the healing pod that had Dot in it, "feel better?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "I'm not THAT easy, Pidge."

She waited.

"Ok, maybe a LITTLE, but I would've rather not had to put the kid in a healing sleep if I could've avoided it."

"You might want to talk with Paxix," Pidge said, "Hunk's tried, but apparently he's having a bit of an existential crisis. So is Ko, and though they seem to be fine with this Barka guy, they're not listening to him either."

"You haven't tried?"

"Me? Yeah right, not in a hundred years could you get me to talk someone down from hysterics."

"You talk me down."

"You and Hunk…even Keith and everyone else, you guys were different. I know and know you guys. These kids I still don't know very well."

"Stay here with Dot while I go then?"

"Won't move till you get back."

()

Paxix was messing with Hunks minni-lab inside the yellow lion.

"Ko is also in there," Hunk said outside the hangar, "I thought they should just talk it out between themselves for a while."

"Its been a few days, right?" Lance asked.

"Well, yeah, but, this is a whole life of perception, Lance," Hunk said, "Think about how Allura was cold to Keith for a while. It takes time and they weren't treated very well at all."

"We don't have time, Hunk," Lance shook his head, "we need Voltron. We need them as a team. I know we had the advantage, already being a team of sorts, but they need to learn to trust the lions. If they can't do that, and in a time limit that wont get us all killed, then there isn't a point and we should just all give up right now."

"they don't much like you, you know."

"I don't need them to like me, Hunk, I need them to like each other."

()

Ko sat and watched Paxix tinker away in silence. They hadn't spoken since they had gotten back. Barka had tried to ask them what was on their minds, so had Hunk, but they didn't know quite how to…express just how complicated they were feeling about the whole situation.

A Galra had saved them- had saved Ko.

The Galra had attacked their own in a manner that had shocked them to the core.

They had thought that there were no good Galra out there, that they would have to fight every single one of them. The galra race seemed to have a hive mindset…at least, it had looked that way from where they had been standing.

They were just proven that that wasn't the case.

Paxix slammed his project down on the table and broke it, again. It was wrong. ALL wrong.

It had to be.

It had to be his silly human nature. That's right. Humans are naturally soft, that's why they were almost killed to extinction! He felt protective of that Galra simply because he was hurt.

That was it.

But he couldn't shake the anger he felt for the Galra that had undoubtably hurt the younger one. So angry, he wanted to go back and smash that over sized ship into smithereens.

He recognized the feeling.

It was the same feeling he felt when someone picked on his cousin back home. He hated that cousin, but he hated anyone who picked on him more.

But that cousin was family. The galra were not.

"Hello-hello!" Lance called into the ship. Paxix smashed the project again. Lance was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon," he said, "Hunk's cooking, of course, you don't wanna miss it."

"I thought you were standing guard over your favorite galra," Paxix snipped, picking up a tool and setting to work fixing the object again.

"Naw, my favorite galras died a long time ago," Lance said, "you woulda had a fit if you had seen Kolivan and his crew. Now THEY were galra to the core. Good people. Could've lossened up a little, but they were honorable and brave. That's why Pidge and Hunk were able to trust Dot at the very beginning. Because we already knew that Galra could be good if they wanted to be."

He paused to let that sink in before he continued.

"The moment Dot wakes up, we're leaving to go back to Earth. Since he IS a fellow paladin…I'm not saying you should love the guy, but, just like with Barka. TALK to him, ok? Get to know him. He's now your official teammate."

Then he tuned around and left. He'd said his bit and that was all.

()

Dot kept his eyes closed and shuddered. He'd been in a healing pod. No doubt so his mother could start the torture all over again.

"Dot?"

Dot's eye's snapped open. No one called him that, accept…

Pidge stood in front of him and beamed, "Oh how the tables have turned! Here, give me your arm."

He dind't give it, but she reached for it.

It took a moment for him to remember that he had escaped and…

"Oh…" Dot backed away from her, eyes wide, "Oooohhhh…"

She laughed, "calm down. Let's get you something to eat. You look skinner than you did when you left us."

"But-"

"But nothing, Dot, hurry up." She grabbed his arm again, "Hunk and Lance and I have been very worried. You owe us this much at least."

They worried on their own, said a small part of his mind. But he was hungry, and very thirsty.

()

"You're BACK!" Hunk cried, coming from the kitchen and giving Dot a large hug. Dot froze, unfamiliar with the gesture…accept that it seemed to be holding him together, much like the lions presence had before.

"Let the kid sit and eat, Hunk," Lance called from the table. He met Dots eyes and smiled, "Welcome back!"

Dot looked around and didn't see any of the others. Of course not. Why had he thought, even a little bit, than anything had changed? He was still unwelcomed by half of those here. And he doubted the 'welcomes' from the three before him as well.

"I'm not staying," Dot said finally, "I can't stay."

The three looked to one another and finally shrugged, "And where will you go?"

"…"

"Until you figure that out," Pidge said, "I suggest you stay here where you wont be beaten within an inch of your life. I've runaway and done stuff before and let me tell you, its harder than you think it will be."

Dot hesitated, but as he looked around at their faces, he found himself nodding in agreement. He feared being caught again, but he still didn't feel comfortable here.

"So he's up," Paxix walked in and gave Dot a nod, Ko just walked past without looking at him.

Barka was the last in, carrying both kids under his arms, "hunk, they do NOT get desert today."

"Awww," Both kids and hunk looked sad. Barka looked down at Dot and offered a smile.

"Good to see you are up and about, "We were very worried there for a moment."

'We'? He had said 'we'?

"Are you're owies all better?" asked one of the kids, the girl, what was her name again?

"Mm," Dot gave a small nod.

"Good! Now we can play outside together!" Amnur shouted and then cowed under Barkas glare.

"You are not going back outside till you clean that room of yours. Your mother would have a conniption if she saw it!"

"But momas not heeere," they whined.

"No, but I am, and her rules are my rules," he said and finally put them down, "Now you will eat everything on your plate, no complaining!"

Dot looked away, desperate for the ability to say that he knew nothing. Then it occurred to him that it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Sit sit sit!" Hunk pushed him toward the table, "Pidge, help me get the food out."

They left and Dot made his awkward way to his seat. Paxix followed him and sighed.

"Stop walking on eggshells, no one is going to do anything to you here."

"Really, not even you?" Dot ask before he could stop himself. He'd never talked back like this before. He'd thought all sorts of comebacks, but he'd never said them out loud.

"Not even me, sorry about that…by the way…"

Dot swallowed, "No, I'm sorry, I must have hit too hard."

Lance watched and wanted to squirm for them. Even he was starting to feel very uncomfortable and regretting making Paxix make up with the kid.

When Hunk and Pidge came back it was a welcome relief.

()

"Don't. Freek. Out!" Lance snapped and stopped the sparing match between Paxix and Dot, "You're doing it again. You speed up when you start getting tired, push through it."

"I do not get tired," Dot denied, though his breathing was quicker.

"Everyone get's tired," Paxix rolled his eyes.

"Getting tired is a weakness, i-"

"-Get tired actually fairly quickly," Lance cut in, "Because you've never really pushed yourself after you were told you couldn't fight."

Dot scowled, "I do not."

"Do tooooo," Paxix teased.

That stared round three.

Lance sighed and left to go see where Pidge and Hunk were with the castles data.

On the way he ran into Ko and Amnur. The boy was following the larger alien with wide eyes and Ko looked like he might have a nervous breakdown.

"He's a kid, Ko, not a Captain," Lance said as he passed them.

"Um!" Ko raised a hand to stop him, "Um!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is…is all this really…ok?" he asked and glance at the kid, who was simply staring at him blankly, "I mean…are you sure?"

"Nope," said Lance quickly, "But life without trust is a type of slavery, you know? Stop hiding in the past and learn something from those around you. Take Amnur here."

"Me?" Amnur beamed.

"Yup, tell Ko what you learned yesterday."

"Oh! I learned that if you heat up mud you can make a cup you can drink out of! Its just mud! But it get's all hard when you put it into fire! Isn't that SO KOOL!?"

Lance grinned and turned to Ko, and was shocked to see the puzzled expression on his face.

"really?" he asked. Lance hid a larger grin behind his hand as Ko listened to Amnur retell what Barka had shown them the day before. Apparently, Ko had no idea what heat and mud did.

The more Amnur talked the more engrossed Ko became in the information that was being given to him. In turn, Amnur had never had someone that much older than himself give him THAT much attention, so the story took a turn for the adventurous.

Lance slowly backed away and made his way to the bridge.

()

He chuckled to himself as he walked on in a rare sight.

Pidge and Hunk were arguing. It wasn't a heated debate, it was an all out, name-calling, argument.

"LANCE!"

"TELL HIM!"

"TELL HER!"

"I'm not telling anyone anything," Lance said quickly, "I came so you could tell me stuff."

"We can't finish the task unless we wish to explode!" Hunk snapped.

"We wont explode you worry-wart! I've totally got this under control!"

"Ok, let's all take that ego and risk all our lives, that's a great idea."

"Don't get me started!" Pidge snapped back at him, "I've done everything your way this whole time!"

"BULL! Name one time!"

"While rescuing Lance, you said going in from the under side was safer, was it safer? No, it wasn't. It made it more difficult to escape!"

"That's because you-"

"Heyheyheyhey~" Lance stood in between them and hooked both arms around them, "None of this. Surely there's a way to chill these waters out, yeah?"

"BACK OFF LANCE!"

"Right, right…"

He let them argue and then sighed as it didn't seem to be calming down any. So he left, knowing they'd work it out.

()

"Barka!" Lance called waving at him and the little girl. They were building something out of sticks and twine.

Libby waved back.

"something wrong?" he asked immediately, "where's Amnur?"

"Oh, everything is fine," Lance said, "really. Amnur is talking with Ko about what you guys did yesterday."

"With ko?" Libby squeeked, "Not fair!"

She stood and ran off before Barka could stop her.

"I should-"

"Leave it," Lance laughed, "It will be good for Ko. Let him get used to the small and innocent ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does everyone question me?" Lance sighed, "no, I'm not 'sure', but if you don't shake stuff up a little, then nothing get's done!"

Barka thought about this for a moment then shrugged, "Alright. What is it that you needed?"

"Nothing," Lance said, "I just wanted to see what you were up to. Everyones busy or arguing, so I wanted to see what you were doing."

"I was showing Libby how to build a shelter and then she wanted to make one 'her size' so I started to show her…"

"Then she wanted more of a house," Lance grinned at the complex structure before him.

"Of course," Barka gave a small smile, "it was fun."

"Can I ask a rude question?"

"I do not mind."

"What race are you?"

Barka actually laughed, "I am part Galra and mostly Howlar. My galra blood doesn't show, and I don't tell many people about it."

"understood," Lance nodded and felt please that he had told him, "secrets safe with me."

"I'm sure it will be."


	33. Chapter 33

Lance and Barka stayed outside until dusk and made their way back inside.

Amnur was wailing, Libby was screaming, Ko was looking bewildered. They could still hear Hunk and Pidge arguing, and as they made their way to Ko and the kids to see what was wrong, Paxix and Dot came around the corner arguing as well.

"That was a cheep shot!"

"It was valid! You let your guard down!"

"The spar was over!"

"It was not!"

"You got in three hits, that means its over!"

"That hit doesn't count, EVERYONE knows that! A hit only counts if you hit in a vital area!"

Lance looked at Barka and Barka sighed.

"SILENCE!" he roared, his voice echoing off the walls, and he was obeyed, "Now, what is the matter?"

Amnur sobbed, "Libby screams hurt my ears…."

"I was only showing Ko how long I could scream!" Libby said as if that was perfectly reasonable, "I can go a lot longer than before!"

Barka sighed again. Ko was still looking very perplexed, obviously wondering why she was showing him, why Amnur was crying, and why it all mattered in the first place.

"Its just something kids do," Barka said patting Ko on the shoulder, "Could you help me get them cleaned up for supper?"

"And you two," Lance said turning to Dot and Paxix who actually looked shocked.

"What?" they both said in unison. Now that they weren't arguing, they were perfectly fine. Lance looked them over and shook his head.

"Nevermind, I mean you two," Lance turned to Hunk and Pidge, "You've been at each other for hours, what gives?"

"I don't wanna DIE!" Hunk snapped, "I've lived too long!"

"You won't DIE!" Pidge argued back, "the discharge will be just fine so long as we're far enough away."

"THE WHOLE PLANET WILL BLOW!"

"That's why we have SHIPS, HUNK!"

"ENOUGH!" Lance clapped his hands and blue sparks flew from his hands as a small rumble sounded from the displacement. His two friends stared at him.

"...How…"

"Lance, what was that?"

Lance looked at his hands and realized too late that they had never seen him use magic before.

"One of the things I've learned is how to use quintessence like Honerva does. Mine's different and all but….why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hunk…"

"Way ahead of you." Hunk beamed and ran back to the bridge.

"What?" Lance asked as Pidge grabbed his hand and began to pull him after Hunk.

"You can control quintessence," Pidge said and laughed, "You know how much easier this is going to be?! I mean, Hunk was right, condensing mass is super dangerous, but if you can contain it while we work, then the chances we wont die in the process decreases to a livable degree."

"Are you going to tell him he was right?"

"Over my dead body," Pidge said firmly, "and don't you say anything either."

Lance laughed and the blue and yellow paladins stood by, wondering what had just happened. Looking at each other they came to the wordless agreement that they should follow.

Entering the bridge, they wondered what had become of it.

You couldn't see the floor, let alone safely navigate yourself to the dais, but that's where Hunk, Pidge, and Lance already were.

"Stay near the door?" Paxix asked. Dot nodded, and they watched from a distance.

"Ok," Hunk said, handing Lance the smaller crystal, "Since you are oddly connected to the ship as well as able to control the energy running through it, you should be able to shove everything into the crystal and seal it."

"We've already compacted as much as we can on our own," Pidge added, "the only other way we can do it is by mass compression similar to what it takes to create a black hole."

"And you thought that wasn't DANGEROUS?!" Lance shouted at her. Hunk gave her a smug look and she rolled her eyes.

"it had a 46% chance of working out just fine, which is much higher than most experiments we used to work on. Anyway, since we got you, maybe you can seal it also, which would keep it from exploding."

"I still have no idea what you guys want me to do," Lance said analyzing the crystal, "How did you do this?"

"We hooked it up to the battle ship crystal," Pidge pointed up, "and then used a program already in place - and tweeked a bit for stability - and was able to move a ton of power from point A to point B. But we've reach the capacity that the program can shove in, if you can control energy then you should be able to do more."

"But don't push yourself," Hunk added quickly, "compression is still highly volatile and dangerous. And having it in a persons control adds a lot of variables I'm not comfortable thinking about- you know what? Let's not. I don't like this."

"Too late," Lance said dancing out of Hunks reach, "The two of you go get dinner ready, I'm going to prep what I need to. I won't do anything until after dinner but I need to get everything ready."

"So you know how?"

"Nope," Lance shrugged, "But if all it is is shoving stuff into a suitcase, then I am SO your man. I once made a carryon weigh more than 80 pounds with how much I could fit in it. And then all I have to do is seal it, right? That part will be tricky, but I think I remember something Honerva used a while ago. I only got a glimpse of it, but it should have the same affect."

"A glimpse?"

"We're all dead."

"I can't do anything on an empty stomach," Lance stuck his tongue out, "now let me get to work."

()

"Anything we can do to help?" Paxix asked.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"yup."

Lance was on the ground drawing a large circle in an area he'd just cleared of junk. He jotted down symbols and other shaped inside as well.

"this will not only help focus the energy, but will hopefully help me seal it in the end," Lance said, more for his sake of mind than for their benefit.

"Sure it wont upend the earth?" Paxix asked, remembering the last time he'd seen Lance draw symbols like that.

"Nope."

()

"Ko! Look what I can do!" Libby did her best to fit as much food in her mouth as possible.

"Ko! Ko! Look at this!" Amnur, refusing to be outdone by his sister, tried to fit the whole spoon in his mouth. Barka put a stop to that very quickly.

"You will choke!" he stressed, "BOTH of you!"

Ko looked over at Paxix who was trying not to laugh. Dot was as confused as Ko. Why would anyone wish to shove things in their mouth like that…then again, why would anyone want to SEE something like that?

It was then that Paxix let out a large burp.

"Bet you kids can't do that," Paxix smirked in their direction, and the game was on with Ko and Dot still wondering why.

()

"Anything we can do to help?" Hunk asked and Lance sighed.

"Yeah, stand back, if this really is that dangerous, I'd rather not take any of you with me."

"What did you draw on my floor and where did you put my balgium capacitor?!" Pidge snapped, crawling over her new mountain of junk.

Lance sighed again, then tried to turn them off in his head. He allowed himself to sink into the ships inner energy source.

The others watched as Lance zoned out, the markings on his cheeks pulsating slightly.

()

Hours went by and the former paladins began to worry, but they feared interrupting him more. Interrupted power streams were more dangerous in the long run.

Then the circle around Lance's feet began to glow and Coran showed up inside.

"Its been nice," he said, "seeing all of you again."

Then he vanished, particles disappearing into the small crystal in Lance's hands. From the light that Corans hologram had produced, they suddenly realized just how dim the lights on the ship had gotten. It had happened so gradually that they hadn't noticed. Also, they had seen the strain on Lances face as he continued to hold onto the energy stream.

"Do we stop him?"

"I don't know…"

"At this rate we won't have enough power to use the healing pods," Hunk argued, "we need to stop him."

"But that would cause more damage!"

"But-"

"If…" Lance muttered, "You …..don't….shut…..up….."

He didn't talk again, but his message was clear.

"I will go get lamps," Barka replied, "Keep an eye on the kids while I'm gone."

Not that he had to worry. They had practically glued themselves to Ko ever since they realized they didn't have to stay away from him any more.

Dot wondered at their behavior since he was positive he acted nothing like that when he had been their age. His mother would have never allowed it.

Then again, the slave/nurse that had cared for him back then was nothing like Barka either.

….Dot shook his head; was he now jealous of two small children?

It was completely dark accept for the crystal in Lances hand. A few hours more and there was a large flash and a small BOOM as the circle broke and Lance collapsed.

Gasping he allowed Hunk to practically carry him through the ship and to the now very dark lounge. Lance was still holding the crystal, which provided a little light, but not much.

"Someone go tell Barka that we're in here."

"I shall," Ko replied and then stopped as he realized he couldn't peel the children off his legs, "…ummmm."

"I'll go," Paxix said grinning at Ko, "seems the little kids are scared of the dark."

"But-" Ko tried to protest, but Paxix was already gone.

"Don't look like that," Lance muttered, "I'm fine, just sleepy."

"You are slurring and eating every word you've said so far," Pidge countered.

"Oooo, so like Sean Connery?" Lance asked with a huge smile, "I must sound hot."

"More like drunk," Pidge said, but couldn't hide the humor in her voice, "get some sleep, we'll take care of everything else."

"We'll leave tomorrow," Lance said and Hunk shushed him.

"Pidge said we'll handle it, so we'll handle it. Go to sleep."


	34. Chapter 34

Honerva swore and looked at the wall of frozen Alteans. Just three more. All it would have taken was three more sacrifices, and then they could've gone home and lived their peaceful lives.

The Orionde castle flew slowly through space as she tried to think of how she could fix what she had done. How could she still get what she'd been after?

Maybe two of his friends were not enough?

What if she got the rest?

(((((((((in another reality)))))))

Keith and the others disbanded.

Honerva and Lotors mecha ships had just combined and the force of it had knocked them back.

"Form Voltron again!"

"There's another hole!" Pidge shouted, "Another reality hole is forming?!"

"Where?"

"…Right behind that big one!"

()

Honerva was so close to punching through to her desired reality, what she didn't expect was there to be a response from behind her own.

"I want what you want," her voice said, "give me the black paladin in your reality."

Honerva scoffed and shook her head, but the voice was instant.

"we both want the same thing. Help me get mine, and I'll help you get yours."

"I've already got mine," she answered back, but she was already almost out of power. She was tired, exhausted.

"I'll transfer my strength to you, if you give me that paladin."

She hesitated, then agreed.

(((((((((((((((currently)))))))))))))))))

When Lance woke up, everything was already packed and ready to go.

Everything.

"How long was I out?" He asked over the grumbling of his stomach.

"About two days," Hunk said, still looking worried, "You need to take it easy, you were out as in, the kids were screaming in your ear and jumping on you and you didn't even twitch. Everything is ready to go, I'm making camp food. Its outside, but I can bring it in if you-"

"I can walk, Hunk," Lance stood and stretched, "See? Just fine. The only reason it took that much out of me, I think, is because I'm still part human. Now, I am starving and I have to pee."

()

While Lance shoved food into his mouth and ignored everyones questions about his health, Pidge and Barka talked logistics.

"I'm telling you, its far easier to go straight in."

"You speak as if you've never been told 'no' before," Barka replied, "so let me be the first."

Pidge scowled, "You don't talk like a slave."

"You are not my master, Ma'am, and I am saying that a direct path is foolish and will put us all in chains before we even reach earth."

"I just finished installing cloaking in all three lions!" Pidge protested.

"It is untested for long periods of time."

"You think I don't know how to install cloaking?"

"I think I believe the old stories that say the elements of Voltron are trackable," Barka replied, "are those stories wrong?"

"…"Pidge pursed her lips together. She had no comeback for that.

"So we test it," Paxix interjected, "that's the only argument here, right? We still have to lay low for a while before we head back into enemy territory, so we use that time testing and learning to use the cloaking."

"….i can agree to that," Barka nodded and Pidge threw up her hands.

()

Peridot drummed her fingers on her dashboard. It had been almost a year since her son escaped and there was no sign of him or anyone else.

"I could've risen to general," she growled to herself. So far she had risen, by herself, to the highest position just short of her goal.

General.

There were four right now.

Tradition was five.

That fifth spot was supposed to be hers. She knew others worked for that spot, and she knew her emperor had played with the idea of breaking with the old tradition, but if he wished to expand, then he needed a fifth general.

()

"…can we go to Earth now…" Paxix whined.

"Yes, Barka," Dot sighed, "I believe we know these lions and the cloaking VERY well, now."

"…please," was all Ko had to say.

Barka was adamant that they run through and perfect every drill the previous paladins had done before they even made planes to infiltrate the empire.

"You realize the black lion might not choose you," Paxix said, Barka was riding in his lion with Hunk and the children.

"I have no interest in the black lion," Barka sighed, "my interest is in keeping you all alive because I believe that to be in line with my masters best interest as well."

"Your master is against the empire and she's not dead yet?"

"Not unless we can keep out of sight, which is why I have no interest in the black lion."

Lance was in Red and Pidge rode in blue. Each of them guiding them with their own tactics and knowledge. Dot being at the only real disadvantage. Blue was never Pidges lion, so sometimes she would trade places with Lance.

"but I thought you were the red paladin?"

"I was the blue paladin, and I flew red after Shiro died and the red paladin became the leader," Lance explained in his usual circular speech pattern, "Just believe me when I say Blue here was my first love."

They had drilled all day, and then camped out between planets at night. Sometimes they just slept in their lions and floated in space.

"So tired," Ko sighed.

"They say the best place to learn is in the heat of battle," Lance said and Hunk coughed.

"Yeah, and look how we ended up."

"True…"

"Its not like we're going to be taking on Lotor right away, we just need to sneak in and get to Earth."

"Paxix," Lance squinted his eyes through the com, "You got a look on your face I don't like."

"the empire checks one a year to see if their's life on Earth. Any life they see, even if its an animal, they kill it. Lost my dog that way when I was little."

"So you live under ground," Pidge nodded, "Hunk and I helped you guys build that eco system."

"Yeah, but we had to build sensors that would fight their radars so that they wouldn't notice us. One towns radar stopped working and the couldn't get it back up in time. They were all wiped out."

"One time a year," Hunk sighed, "and its impossible to know what time of year is right now."

"The only way to know is to go find out," Dot replied, "no sense in sitting and doing nothing."

((((((())))))))

Jrida winced as the staff was brought slamming against her work station. Looking down she realized why.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm sorry…" She quickly took apart the contraption that she'd built, unthinkingly, and began to piece it together in the correct order. The work-master observed, and when they were satisfied, they moved on.

They were building ship components that would go into building the fighter jets used by the empire. And she sometimes couldn't help "fixing" the already approved design. Her way would just be…better!

If only they would let her, the ships would be more efficient, fly smoother, and be more comfortable for the pilot. Simpler controls would mean stronger, better, and more uniform piloting.

So why stop her? She wasn't fighting the empire, she was trying to help it! Her galra heritage may be in question, but her loyalty never faltered; not once.

()

"I know where we can land," Paxix called when they finally reached Earth. Passing the guards was easier than they thought. And stopping for supplies was simple if they did it one at a time.

"We made it with three doboshes of cloaking left," Ko stated, "just in time."

Paxix took a moment to remember when the alien couldn't speak at all. Now, not only was he conversing, but he was talking to strangers and a pure blooded glara. Traveling was good for him.

"See that depression?" Paxix said, "its an illusion. Under that is a large cave where we keep our emergency supplies. We can land all three lions safely there without any problems."

"Shouldn't you hail them first?"

"No point," Paxix shrugged, "the only radios that work are the small ones that go between towns and settlements."

"So…they'll be just fine with a galra and a chameleon showing up in their purely human settlement?" Dot asked blandly.

"…good point."

"We'll go in first," Hunk suggested, "we'll go in and tell them what's going on."

"Yeah…I'd rather ask forgiveness that permission since I'm already in hot water."

"What do you mean?"

"…I left without permission," Paxix shrugged again, "the emperor wont be able to kill me cause my mother will."

And then their cloaking failed.

()

In the end they sent the yellow lion down first. Thinking that the stories of Voltron would aid in their introductions.

Paxix flew right into the cave, sending the humans that were there scattering. Silent alarms were going off, like Paxix knew they would be the moment their cloaking quit.

He landed the lion quickly and hurriedly told everyone to stay put while he let everyone know it was only him.

Jumping out, he blessed his lucky star that the first person he saw was someone he knew.

"Jacob!" The man stopped and turned, staring at him with wide eyes, "Jacob, its me! Paxix!"

Jacobs jaw dropped, then he ran.

Weird.

"Everyone! Its just me! I brought help!"

Someone stepped out from behind a tower of crates and glared at him.

"You! Deserter!" It was Jacobs father. The one normally in charge of the supplies.

"…Noooo," Paxix scowled, "I left to find help, and I found it!"

"You lead the galra right to us with that lion!"

"We had cloaking!"

"the Day of Reckoning is soon!"

"Ok, so I'll tell the other two to land!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!"

The glared and argued as more people gathered around to see that it really was Maradeths son. If you didn't know someone personally, then you knew someone who did. Everyone had felt for the mother, but they didn't know how to feel now that the child was back.

They were afraid, but knew that the boys return would bring Maradeth joy.

"You've killed us all!"

"I've done NO such thing," Paxix snapped, "All I did was get help! Everyone in my company are good people! Tried and tested! The empire hates everyone here as much as they hate us, get it?"

"We are refugees ourselves," said one in the group, a lot calmer than the one Paxix had been arguing with, "how can we support more?"

"Finally," Paxix snapped, "an actual valid argument. The answer to that is that we don't need the support. We are here to grab the Last Ship and leave."

They all laughed.

"the Last Ship is a fable!"

"A bed time story!"

Paxix blushed. He'd told everyone that it was true, and it was because Hunk and Pidge said they knew of it too!

"Then you wont mind if we look for it!" he argued, embarrassed. Before he'd been confident, now, among such familiar territory, he felt nothing but foolish.

"Excuse me!" Hunks voice traveled from the lions mouth as he stood inside the maw, "can our friends land now?"

"Who is that?"

"That's Hunk Garret, one of the last Paladins of Voltron," Paxix said quickly, "And HE says that the Last Ship is real!"

()

Jrida nudged the finished component to one side. Whe she had graduated and become a full member of society, this was NOT the work she'd been looking forward to. She had been told that she'd be useful, not foder.

Angry suddenly, she stood and made her way to the brake room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said, and the over worker scowled.

"You can hold it, get back to the line."

"Yes, I can hold it, and no, I'm not going back to the line. I quit."

()

It took more than a little convincing to get the other two lions into the cave. Ko exited and Dot stayed where he was. Even when Hunk and Lance told him everything would be fine, he refused to move.

"I can wait here….watch the lions…"

"Or," Lance said, "you can go and be friendly so that they know that not all galra are like the emperor."

"Is that really wise, though?" Dot asked, pulling back as Lance attempted to drag him from the lion, "their coution is what is keeping them alive. By taking that away-"

"Then what happens after the war?" Lance was now arguing and Dot winced, "If you let their fear and hatred build like this, then after the war there will be no Galra, even you wont be spared. No half blood will be safe either. THAT is the power of fear and this is a war against that fear as much as it is against the empire."

"They are not ready to put aside that fear," Dot said quietly, "I can understand that-"

"I don't care," Lance grabbed his arm again and began to pull, "its got to start somewhere!"

But Dot had been right.

The moment he exited the lion all hell broke lose. Someone even fired, but Lance was there with an energy shield and blocked the bullet.

"A GALRA!?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THIHNKING?!"

"Look, I know!" Paxix exclaimed, "He might be a little wishy-washy, but he's fine! The Blue lion would not have chosen him otherwise!"

"The children we can understand, but THIS one is big enough to be a threat!"

Voltron was a legend and Paxix trusted the lion more than Dot himself. So long as the lion let the galra fly it, he would put his feelings to one side. Now all he had to do was explain that to everyone else.

Dot wanted to go back to the lion. The looks of the humans – humans he'd thought didn't exist until he met Hunk and Pidge – didn't make him feel at all safe. On the other hand, the one that had fired looked more afraid than hatful. And Dot realized he preferred to be hated than feared.

"If all of you could just REMEMBER that is was a group of Galra that helped SAVE the Earth as well!" Pidge shouted at them, "The Blades of Marmora sacrificed EVERYTHING to help us!"

"They all died! I don't believe for a second that some Galra is just going to change its mind."

"Ture," Dot said without thinking. The silence that followed was as terrifying as the way everyone looked at him. Lance gave him a nudge and nodded.

"I…I didn't just change my mind," he said, his voice cracking with nerves, "I'm still unsure of what I think and…any what I want…and what…what is best…but I'm willing to learn…and, well…I can swear that all your secrets are safe. I will take a blood oath is that makes you feel any better…"

"That's fine," Lance grinned, "No one wants to make you bleed, right?"

There was danger in the barred grin he turned to the other humans in the room.

"And you are?"

"McClain," Lance said, "born and raised in Cuba, family from Cuba and Ireland."

"Then why-"

"Space does funny things to you," Lance interjected, "crap tends to happen when you're fighting evil, now, I'm sure Paxix's mother wants to wring his neck and we have a ship to find."

"That Galra doesn't leave this cave," said the one in charge, "the babe's we can make an exception, you explained them well enough, but that one is not welcome."

"That-"

"Fine with me," Dot said, relieved, "I understand your concerns and I would like to encourage your care. My kind really are not to be trusted."

()

Jrida sat in her home and tapped her nails on the arm of her chair.

It was a small place, just big enough for her and little else. She watched the emperors speech about how everyone was needed to build the empire and to keep it functioning. She scoffed and turned the screen off.

What was she going to do now? After graduation she'd been assigned a job. NO one ever quit their job unless they were offered another one by request. She had had no such offer.

"I think…" She sighed. She had had no ambition, either. Life was a breeze and there was nothing she had wanted.

"I think I will go and travel a while," she said to her blank screen, "maybe I can find answers there."

()

"WHAT! WERE! YOU! THINKING!" Roared a woman with stick straight hair held back with a head band. He used an ovenmit to smack Paxix around. They were all inside a large tunnel.

"Ma, stop!"

"What?! You embarrassed?" she asked snidely, "GOOD! If I had thought for a moment that working on that ship would mean you'd do something so STUIPD I would have BURNED it myself!"

She was still wailing on him with the oven mitt and only stopped when Ko finally snatched it out of her hand and came between her and his friend. She didn't miss a beat. She snatched it back and slapped his hand. Ko jumped.

"Don't come between me and my kid, though it looks like I've got more kids now…" She finally looked them all over, "a bit rag tag, but, so are we. Come in! I'll get your beds ready."

"Not me," Lance raised both hands, "I'm going to sleep with the lions…"

"Me too," Hunk nodded.

"Well," Pudge sighed, "If you two are then I am too!"

"me too-" Paxix tried, but got an oven mitt in the face.

"I don't care if they go, but you have the last few years to make up for! YEARS! Not a call! Not a sign! Nothing! Now you get inside that hobbit home and help peggy with her homework!"

"Yes, ma'am," Paxix rushed through the door. Lance and the others watched, a little jealous.

Maradeth turned to the others with a sigh, "I would like to thank you for keeping that brat alive, but if you really feel the need to sleep else ware, then I won't stop you. But honestly….i knew he'd go….i just hoped I had raised someone a little smarter than this."

"Least he could've done was leave a note?" Lance asked, grinning.

"Oh, that stinker left a note," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a well warn and wrinkled piece of paper.

"Gonna go join a resistance. Fight the Galra. Love you, bye!"

"Very…precise," Hunk said as Lance and Pidge just laughed.

"yes," she chuckled, "he's never been the poetic one in the family."

()

"So…all of us are sleeping in here?" Dot asked as the former paladins all camped out in the back of his lion.

"Yup."

"Its comfy"

"Blue is nothing but Love~"

Pidge laughed, "You used to say that all the time!"

And that was it, while Dot sat there he got to listen to all their stories and banter. He listened to the actual paladins talk about what it was like to be Voltron. And he watched how close they were.

Lance played with Hunks hair and Hunk played with Pidges. Pidge was on her long lost laptop, typing away and chatting with them. They were comfortable, and even when they started to argue, there was no actual heat or malice behind their tones.

Dot took it all in and tried to…figure it out. He didn't understand it. He knew he had no experience with whatever it was that was before him and he had no idea what to call it.

But he knew he wanted it.

How did he know he wanted it?

He just did.

He wanted to talk to someone, and have them understand what he was saying. He wanted someone to finish his sentence and he wanted to be fine with that.


	35. Chapter 35

When the trio fell asleep, Dot left the lion to stretch before finally turning in. Four people in a lion was a little tight.

"Psst."

Dot jumped and pulled out his bayard, which turned into spear. Looking around he didn't see anyone, until Paxix popped his head out from behind a crate.

"Put that away," he hissed, "what if someone sees you're armed, they'll die of a heart attack."

"Don't sneak up on me," Dot muttered, but he put it away quickly, "What is wrong?"

"Nothin," Paxix said, coming out form behind the crate, Ko tagging behind, "are the others asleep?"

"Yes."

"I brought all of you some of my moms pie, they left right after dinner and didn't get any," he said, holding out a plate with four pieces on it, "too bad they're asleep. Wanna split it?"

The three of them sat a little ways away from the lions, so as to not wake up anyone they didn't want to. Dot relished the sweet and tart flavor mixed with the salty flavor of the crust.

"Pie," he said, "is my favorite."

"I'm more of a cake person," Paxix shrugged, "but pie is good."

Ko didn't care, he shrugged. It was all good and equally his favorite.

Dot pushed the filling around his plate and thought about what else to say. There were three of them, just like there had been three of the other paladins. And he was, technically, a paladin as well. The old stories always talked about how close the paladins were supposed to be.

But what did 'close' mean?

Physically, they were close. Dot could reach out and grab both the others faces if he wanted without much effort. But he suspected it meant something more…and he couldn't place it.

"Tell us what you're thinking," Paxix snapped making Dot jump, "geez, you just stare like that all the time. It is creepy!"

Dot looked over at Ko who nodded and scooted closer to Paxix.

"Umm…" Dot absently continued to push the forgotten pie around his plate, "I was thinking that….well…that I didn't know what 'close' meant in terms of Voltron. I recognize that the former paladins are 'close', but I do not understand it. Much like I do not understand what 'want' is. I see it, I use it, but it really makes no sense if you think about it in terms of 'what is best'."

And like that, the dam broke. Dot let out everything he'd been wondering about since he'd discovered humans in the basement of his education center. Everything that had bothered him and that he didn't understand.

When Dot finally fell silent, Paxix and Ko just stared at him with wide eyes. Then Ko laughed, short hisses as he turned his head to one side.

"It really is the quiet ones that have the most going on," Paxix shook his head, "you think way too much about stuff like this."

Dot blushed and looked down at the mush on his plate.

"Look," Paxix elbowed Ko who hadn't stopped laughing, "as much as we didn't like you at first, you're starting to grow on us. We were talking before and we thought we'd bring you more of a peace offering….hence the pie. If you don't understand something, you should talk to us about it instead of letting it stew in your head…cause I honestly don't even know where to begin with you."

"…begin..with?"

"We don't know where to start helping," Ko translated, "or which question to answer first."

"…so…I…said something wrong?"

"Nononnono," Paxix laughed this time, "You've done nothing wrong. Nothing at all."

Dot blinked. Something inside his chest started hurting. Speaking was suddenly difficult.

"in fact," Paxix continued, oblivious, "you're more milk-toast than I thought. You and Ko could be cut from the same cloth."

"Rude," Ko muttered.

"Um…Dot…you ok?" Paxix asked, noticing that the galra was crying.

Dot had cried before, only once. His mother had fixed that.

Now he was openly weeping, and he didn't know how to stop it.

It was terrifying.

"Hey," Paxix reached out and Dot winced, raising his arms in defense, making the plate and pie fall to the floor. It showed the thick white scars on his wrists and arms which showed well against his dark skin. The scars he'd gotten from his own kind.

"I'm sorry…I'm sor…I'm sorry…" Dot tried to hide his face, scared that they would see him as being as useless as the empire did.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," ko said, and shocked both Dot and Paxix, "you have done nothing wrong against me…or Pax…except smash his face in…"

"Which I asked for," Paxix added quickly, "I asked for that, plain and clear, so…"

How did one tell someone to stop crying when it was clear that they NEEDED to cry?

Paxix laughed, "now I'm starting to think like you!"

()

Lance woke first and noticed Dot was missing. Thinking the worst he quickly stood and left the lion, only to find the three paladins fast asleep amongst the crates.

"What is this?!"

Lance jumped as high as the paladins. Turning they found the storage area's manager from the day before.

"I come because Maradeth-"

"Ah man!" Paxix shouted and jumped up, "I was gonna go back! I swear!"

"Uh-huh," they turned and found Maradeth herself, a well maintained gun in her hand, "I find you gone again today and then as I leave to look for you I find out that you brought a GALRA HERE?!"

"He's cool, Ma!" Paxix raised his hands even though the gun was still pointed down, "He's a friend!"

"I don't care!" She shouted, "Get back to the house, NOW!"

Paxix moved without another word and without hesitation.

Dot didn't move. And even held his breath as the angry woman pointed the gun at him.

"You, you hurt my child?"

"Um…we..we spar…."

"Spar?!"

Dot felt like crying again.

"No," Ko replied, "Dot never hurt Pax."

"Um-" Ko elbowed Dot. It was a lie, and they both knew it.

"In fact," Ko said, secretly enjoying the attention that was on him, but not about him, "Dot saved us when we were fighting the emperor."

"Only because-"

Ko elbowed him again. Dot wanted it to be clear that they had been there to help him, AND he'd almost not done it! He had been one mental purr away from just flying away and doing his own thing!

The gun, however was holstered, "Then you have a place in my home."

"WHAT?"

"Honestly, Jerry," Maradeth snapped, "he's what? Ten years old? So long as he's no threat to us, why shouldn't I let him stay? Anyway, I have breakfast in the oven, hurry up."

With that she turned and marched back the way she had come.

"Bless that woman," Lance muttered and beamed.

The man snorted, "Maradeth Folkner. Married once and never gave another man a chance. Whatever she says goes around here. So I guess if she's ok with the Galra, then we better get used to him too."

()

Paxix had ten siblings and only two were by blood. The rest were children Maradeth had picked up from families that either no longer wanted their kids or had died due to illness, or being caught.

"Joline," Maradeth tapped the back of the girls hand sharply, "we do not hold our utensils like that, we are not animals, hold them properly. You too, Dot, watch James and hold your fork the way he does."

Dot blushed and looked around, wondering which one was James.

Paxix was busy helping the baby and the toddlers.

Dot observed the children and saw similarities to Barkas own kids who were getting along with Paxix's siblings just fine. The difference between his and most Galra children was a very wide gap.

Barka, figuring out what was going on in Dots head, said, "You just didn't have someone like me as your caretaker."

Dot allowed himself a small smile, "No, I didn't. Mine was very different from you."

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Friedix," Dot said, doing his best to also form his hand the way the others kids were, "She was very loyal to my mother."

"You liked her?"

Dot shrugged, "as much as any child likes their caretaker…I guess?"

"So, not at all?"

Dot shrugged again. Barka leaned over the table, "Libby, Amnur, do you like me?"

"Of course!"

"Barka is the bestest!"

They seemed offended at the question and eager to state how much they loved their caretaker. Barka pointed at them.

"Can you say that about yours?"

Dot shook his head, "no."

"That's why you and those kids are different. Its not bad. And you are not bad just because you were raised differently."

Dot turned a lighter shade of purple as he blushed, "you read minds now?"

"No," Barka smirked, "we gossip whores just pick up on more than our masters think."

Dot choked as the others laughed.

()

While Barka and Dot chatted, Hunk and Pidge were discussing where they remembered the ship being. They couldn't quite agree and the other people in the colonies weren't any help either. Lance watched them, ready to intervene if their arguing got out of hand again.

"There's a town right here," Pidge pointed to the area Hunk believed the ship was, "They would've noticed it."

"But yours is too far away from where the garrison used to be. We never got that ship off the ground I distinctly remember it being near the garrison."

So we split up?" Lance asked, "we start on either end of each area and then meet in the middle where both your search areas intersect."

"Sounds good," they both agreed.

"It will take more time, but it just has to be there somewhere."

()

Later that morning, after Paxix's mother finally let him go for the day, they set out. Paxix led them through the tunnels and past other doors he said belonged to other families. A when a tunnel branched off, he said it would lead to another town and their storage cave and set of underground family units.

"this is well put together," Hunk complimented, and meant it.

"Years of perfection and many lives to get it that way," Paxix said turning a sharp corner, "keeping up with the ever improving galra tech is something Jacobs is a little proud of. What you say used to be the Garrison is now a hub used for building the tech we need to survive. They wont like us snooping around, but I hope they'll listen to you guys."

"Wait, you never said we had to have permission to search!"

"I thought that was obvious…"

"Not really!"

Paxix stopped, "You guys are the former Voltron paladins, I'm sure if you say jump, they'll jump…right?"

"That's not a one hundred percent probability," Pidge shook her head, "Yeah, we may have helped start what you have going here, but it wouldn't be needed if we would've won."

"If Allura and I hadn't been captured," Lance added, "and Shiro hadn't turned on us."

"Wow," Hunk sighed, "when you put it that way, it was like the whole universe was against us then."

"'Then'?! Isn't it still trying to get us?" Lane argued. Paxix cut in.

"Guys, is there going to be a problem?"

"Maybe," all three said at once.

"But let's give it a try," Hunk said, no matter what, still the optimistic one, "no harm in that."

When they finally arrived, access was blocked by a large metal door. Paxix hit a code in the number pad by the door and it made a buzzing sound.

"Oh come on," he muttered and banged on the door instead. A portion of the door opened and forcefully reminded the former paladins of the wizard of Oz.

"Oh look!" Said a man on the other side of the door, "We heard you made it back! What do you want?"

"We need to talk with Braum," Paxix said, gesturing to the others, "I know that workaholic is here."

"Mmmm, yeah, but deserters just don't get a free pass, you know?"

"Mother of PEARL!" Paxix yelled, "Its not like I kept my intentions a secret! I told EVERYONE what I was going to do!"

"No one thought you would be stupid enough to actually DO it!"

"Then don't laugh at people when they say they're going to do something stupid! It only makes them want to do it more!"

"Mmmm, no, I think you're just a special kind of stupid."

Ko cleared his throat and glared at the man, "shut up."

"Oh, he's fine," Paxix sighed, "he's only being a butt on purpose while someone runs to get Braum, Right Iz?"

"something like that," he grinned, "wanna come inside, we…a Galra?!"

The mans shoulders were too wide to go through the hole, but he sure tried, "We heard you brought a glara home, but we didn't believe it!"

"Dots fine, he's as safe as anyone else here," Paxix said, then thought about how dangerous his company was. There was a chameleon that could move at super speed and slice you six ways from Sunday. Three former paladins, two of which were mad scientist and one should shoot lightning out of his hands, and a Galra who, though younger than all of them, was getting better daily with his weapon. Barka was back with Paxix's mom and the kids, but even he was a formidable opponent.

"Uh-huh," Iz shook his head, "with the Galra here, you gotta wait for Braum to show up. I'm not taking that flack."

"Right," Paxix sighed, "Of course."

They didn't wait long before the door opened and…

"Iverson?!"

The trio instinctively saluted. The man in front of him looked confused. Paxix as well.

"This is Braum," Paxix said, "Braum, this is Lance McClain, Hunk Garret, and Pidge Gunderson, three of the original paladins of Voltron."

"I thought McClain was human."

"I am," Lance folded his arms and scowled, "Space is stupid."

"Haha, of course its not Iverson," Hunk laughed nervously, "He has…both eyes?"

The resemblance was uncanny. Maybe this man had a kinder face, but still…

"I dun'know guys," Pidge muttered, "All I see is Iverson…"

"And all I see is two humans and one that claims to be," Braum said and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Nope, not Iverson," Hunk and Pidge said together. They had never seen Iverson smile.

"I am human!" Lance protested while Hunk patted his shoulder.

"Yes, we know…"

"So, what do you want Pax?"

"We want to explore the area for signs of the Last Ship," Paxix said. Braum blinked and then closed his eyes.

"We laughed you out of here before, boy, don't make us do it again."

"I proved you wrong the first time you laughed me out and I'll prove you wrong again if I have to," Paxix countered, blushing, "Its out there and we need to look for it!"

Braum heaved a big sighed and looked around at everyone else, his eyes lingering a little longer on Dot.

"Fine, but you're not allowed on legitimate property, got it?"

"sure thing!" Paxix grinned.

()

It was a long day. Instead of splitting up like they wanted to, Paxix insisted that he guide them all. He said it was more than easy to get lost and he didn't want anyone to end up on someone elses property.

"Town properties and supply caves are guarded," he said, "and there's no helping you if you cross a farmers cave. They shoot first and ask questions later."

When they started to enter territory even he was unfamiliar with, Pax began to mark the walls. Smooth stone turned to dirt and long dead root systems.

()

Five days.

It took five days to find territory familiar to not Paxix, but to Hunk and Pidge and Lance. The walls turned to rusty steal and there was a thick carpet of dirt over the tile.

"I know this basement anywhere!"

"We had lab down here!"

"Wait, then where is the modern day garrison if this is the ACTUAL garrison?"

"The shift in earths crust over time might have something to do with it," Pidge suggested, "tunnels collapse and they have to build further away in one direction where its more stable."

"I thought I'd never see that orange again," Lance said scrapping a nail against the rust on the walls.

"And from here, I think I know where the ship is!" Hunk cried.

"But its buried," Ko called, "This is a dead end."

"Awww, maaaan!"

"If I remember correctly," Pidge added, "we should dig to the left, because this was the end of the hall anyway."

"Those were the stairs, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah."

"Stairs?"

"We might have to go to the surface-"

"NO!" Paxix stood in front of where they wanted to start digging, "absolutely not! The ship was underground, YOU said so!"

"Yeah, but this is the student side of the garrison," Hunk said, "we need to get to the platforms and government side of the garrison."

"You can't go above ground! The galra will know. Any chages at all from the last time they were here and they'll send down troops for a closer look. If we're discovered, its all over."

"When is the next search party?" Lance asked.

"A little over six months from now…why?"

"Then we have five months to find the ship," Lance said turning to the others, "and the world has six months to get here and board it."

()

"THAT'S INSANE!" Braum yelled, his dark face going darker, "OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

Paxix and Lance had walked back while the others stayed. They would start digging, but they wouldn't breach the surface until they were given the go-ahead.

"That's what I said," Paxix said. How was Lance going to settle this?

"What's out of the question is how you all are living your lives under ground," Lance said, "humans are surface dwellers, not moles! We can move the human race to a planet outside the empire. You can build a better life!"

"Our lives are fine!"

"You're getting sicker each year because you are out of the sun," Lance countered, "Vitamin D is hard to come by if you can't get it naturally. You can't supply most medicines because you can't build deeper than you've already gone, and you can't build higher. The tallest caves are already being used. Crops everyone relies on grown in caves where they get little to no sun, so the harvest is pathetic at most-"

"Don't lecture me on what state we're in, you just got here, outsider," he growled, "we know this already."

"Then come with us and live a better life," Lance stressed, "we know of a planet that's…a little difficult, but after a while the plant life get's used to you."

Braum shook his head, "It will be impossible for it to be in six months."

"We found the original garrison," Lance reminded him, "which means we found all the vehicles and tech that they used to have. If you guys can send messages to everyone one else in the world, get them to start making their way here, we'll focus on getting that ship up and running."

"You make it sound so simple."

"I know," Lance grinned, "I also know its harder done than said. But this is the only way if we're going to live long enough to see Lotor defeated."

()

"Ko, you guys have the go-ahead," Paxix said using their coms, "I don't know how Lance did it, but Braum is sending world-wide messages as we speak."

"Lance has always been good with people," Hunk said, pushing his way onto the screen, his face covered in dirt, "Hurry back with those supplies we mentioned."

"Digging is harder than first thought," Ko added.

"Careful to not break another nail," Paxix said. Ko nodded and the communication was cut.

"They doing ok?" Lance asked walking out of Braums office, "what did they say?"

Paxix told him the business end of the conversation. There was no reason to stroke the guys ego.

"We have a lot of work to do," Lance stretched, "so you can gather the materials and take them to the others, I'll stay and help Braum out with the logistics of gathering the whole world into one concentrated spot."

()

When they had proven that they had found the ship, the world was more than a little shocked. Paxix failed to not brag and Ko had to pull him out of more than one fight.

The support for the idea of leaving was split. Most loathed the idea of leaving while others were all for it. There were a few in betweeners, but those dwindled quickly with the intensity of either side. Many from the other side of the world chose to not come; thinking that they would be safe since the disturbance was happening so far away.

"They just don't get what we're trying to do," Lance muttered as Braum hung up with the South Eastern division.

"A few are making the trek and the government over there is supplying those that wish to go, so there's that."

"Yeah, but this is Zarkons kid," Lance said, "Zarkon would just shoot a huge laser through the center of the earth for kicks and giggles. The amount of changes to the surface we're planning on doing will probably get the same reaction from Lotor."

"Then why are we doing this?" Braum asked, starting to get angry, "If we're just going to kill everyone who wont come with us, then why?!"

"…I didn't think any would want to stay," Lance shrugged, "why would anyone want to stay?"

"Because this is home," Braum said without hesitation, "YOU may have forgotten that, but we haven't."


	36. Chapter 36

"We have to find a way to minimalize our presence," Lance said, days later when he'd met up with the others, "and by minimalize, I mean erase it."

"The negotiations fall through?"

"Like a brick in a pond," Lance sighed, "nothing I said could convince them to come. If we leave this place a mess, then Lotor will blast the planet."

"That would've been great to know before we messed everything up."

Lance shrugged, "Who knew stubbornness was such a pain in the neck?"

The sarcasm wasn't missed and the others nodded. Lance hadn't told them all of his conversations with Braum. He still considered himself human even though he knew better than most that he really wasn't anymore. Still, Braum made it a point every once in a while to highlight that fact almost daily.

"I've got an idea," Dot said suddenly, "if…that's ok…"

"Spill," they chorused.

"What if we, Voltron, Was intentionally found on this planet and we messed everything us even more ourselves? Get the Ship and as many humans as possible away, and pretend that we came here for old times sake?"

"…"

"…that's a beautiful idea."

"The only problem is how to you get away and how would that stop lotor from blowing the planet up?"

Dot thought for a moment, "From what I know of the emperor, he can be pretty single minded. So if we make it clear that they caught us without our being prepared, then he'll focus on us, not the planet. Especially if we make it clear that we didn't find anything here."

"Like father like son," Lance muttered.

"We just have to watch out for the generals and his champion."

"Yeah, Hunk muttered darkly, "wouldn't want another run in with that thing."

"Hunk-"

"so how are we splitting up?" Lance asked, changing the topic.

()

Jrida was running out of money. She had traveled as far as her money could take her and, truthfully, it hadn't been that far. She hadn't even made it to the border yet.

Not that she wanted to go to the border, but that she wanted to see the vast, wild, and untamed space past the empires control. It had sounded like a neat thing to do. Maybe it would even give her some perspective.

Now that she had quit her job and really had no means of finding another one, what were her options?

She was out of money, the fuel in her small ship she was borrowing would not be enough to make it back home.

She laughed to herself and chose to land on a nearby planet that looked completely devoid of life. In fact, a large dust storm was raging and didn't seem like it would clear any time soon.

Flying low she searched for a spot to sit while she thought through all her options. Finding a tight grove of petrified trees, she maneuvered herself to what she thought was the center and touched down.

Surprisingly, the wind and dust didn't reach this far into the wood. So she opened the hatch of her craft and stepped out.

A good walk was what she needed, to clear her head.

What she, again, hadn't planned on, was walking smack into a large green lion

()

Three days to launch. Families had already boarded Atlas, the ship that they had discovered. The one Sam had built before everything went wrong and everyone had died.

Hunk, Pidge, and the kids were going to fly everyone to Olkarion and lay low there while Voltron, Lance, and Barka were going to distract who ever came to the earth in a few weeks.

"But we don't wanna leave!" Libby cried when she and Amnur realized that they would be separated from Barka. Barka didn't like the arrangement even less than they did, but though if he humored Lance this one time, then everything would work out in the future and they could be left alone.

"It will be just this once," Barka promised, "And Hunk promised to take my place and look after you. So you all better be good, got me?"

()

"Is everyone on board that wants to leave?" Lance asked Braum, "did those from North Asia make it?"

"They did and are settling into their quarters on the Atlas as we speak."

"Good, they were the furthest away."

"Launch on schedule for tomorrow."

Lance laughed, Braum scowled.

"If anyone told me I'd be going over logistics and launch dates with an Iverson knock off, I'd've call them the dirtiest liar!"

"If anyone told me I'd be talking to a human-not human, I would have slapped them and told them to get a life."

"Alright, what is your problem?" Lance asked dropping the papers he was holding onto Braums desk, "you seem to have an issue with me. But you seem fine with Dot and Ko, so its not racism."

"I'm not the one with the problem, I know I'm human."

Lance blushed and leaned forward, trying to be threatening, "You sayin' I aint?"

"I'm saying that you are in denial and I have a hard time respecting those that can't even admit what they are, let alone who they are."

"I am human."

"Try again."

"Look, like I said, space-"

"The others didn't change like you."

"I was raised human, I am human."

"A dog can be raised as a cat, but its still a dog."

"I lived on earth as a human!"

"And now you are on Earth as something else, what is it?"

Lance couldn't say it, "I am still part human…"

"And the other part?"

"…" Lance couldn't get the word out. One word: 'Altean', and he couldn't say it. Instead he said, "the human part is all that matters."

Braum sighed and shook his head.

()

"OK, so we're going to make a few pit stops and confuse anyone following AFTER we blast through the guards at the empires border," Hunk summarized, "And everyone is ok with this?"

"So long as the last stop is Olkarion, yup."

The trio sat on the bridge of the Atlas. They were talking about their plans and a little about nothing in between.

"Launch in two hours."

"I'm so nervous!"

"Hunk, you're always nervous."

Pidge gave Lance a hug, "stay safe and get those lions."

"Of course," Lance grinned, "we just need to find a green paladin, that is, if your are absolutely sure you're not it."

She shook her head, "I've tried connecting to the green lion since we got back to Earth, but its not answering."

"You remember where you hid it?"

"Yes, Lance, I remember, and its hidden well. We'll find a paladin before getting it. It will be safer that way."

"What makes you so certain that Barka will be chosen as Blacks paladin?" Hunk asked.

"my gut?" Lance shrugged, "I just get good vibes from the guy, that's all. And there's no harm in trying."

"Well, now there is, because if you're attracting the empires attention, then he'll have to bond with black or else Lotor will nab it."

Lance scowled, "it will work."

()

Lance watched the Atlas launch next to the current paladins.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

()

"So, we used our holograms to cover the worst of the damage," Paxix reported, "it should cover until we get into our fight."

"We wait outside the system until the galra show up, and then we show up after they do," Dot said, eyes closed, "make sure our com lines are open while Lance laments about there being no one left, and thennnn…"

"They we get into a fight, kick their butts and leave fast," Lance said, "lamenting wont be hard because I'm sure they'll brag about it."

"I'll wear my mask," Paxix added, "that way they wont suspect I'm human."

"My job is to hide in the back and not be seen," Barka nodded.

()

Keith hurt.

A lot.

He lay in a cell, that he knew wasn't Galran, but for how much he hurt, he couldn't think who it could be. He couldn't even remember how he got here! Once second he was fighting with Honerva with his team, and next he knew he was in this cell.

As far as he knew he had never left it. Food and water was brought in, but he could barely get to it.

Losing track of time he simply languished. Somehow, he would stop hurting and breathing would be easier, then he could focus on escaping.

()

The fight was a long one, and worked like a charm.

Lance, so melodramatic, and the galra captain, so gullible. With everyone doing their jobs, they were able to lead the enemy away from the earth.

What they didn't plan on was the galra being very good at staying on their tails.

"What do we do?"

"Head straight for the Black lion!" Lance called, "Barka, you're up."

()

"Ko," Lance called from the back of the lion, "Drop us in front of the cave and go join the others."

The asteroid was moving quickly and Ko was speeding to keep up with it. Maneuvering around to find a landing.

Digging his claws into the hard rock, Barka and Lance dropped out, the solar wind was pushing them away from the cave they wanted to enter.

"Pidge really sucks," Lance muttered. He knew she wouldn't make finding the black lion easy for the enemy, but now it was just as difficult for them!

When they finally made it to the cave it was a relief.

"We have to hurry," Lance said, "the other's won't make it long without ol' blackie."

But Barka only moved slowly as he picked his way over the stalagmites. Lance quickly disappeared into the back of the long cave and Barka slowed down even more.

Was this wise?

Not only was this highly improbable, but he didn't even have permission! What was his master going to say? Would she understand? Is he understanding now? What was this going to do? How was he going to do his job if he also had this as a priority?

Voltron could NOT be a priority.

Lance called to him, breaking into his thoughts. Picking up the pace he came face to face with a lion much larger than the other three.

It didn't move.

"Stand here," Lance dragged Barka over to stand right in front. When nothing happened Lance scowled.

"Maybe if you went inside-"

"I don't want to do this anymore," Barka stepped back, "Its not-"

The Black lion opened his mouth, but didn't sit up. It was inviting him in to try.

Barka took another step backward, but was stopped by Lance who gave him a light shove forward.

"Please," Lance was begging, "please, just try it?"

Barka was weak to the word 'please'. And he caved, like always. He took small steps and finally made it inside. He took his time finding the cockpit, but he finally found the chair.

The chair.

He sat and shifted uncomfortably. The chair was a good fit, but he could feel the pressure and responsibility as an actual weight.

He didn't want it.

He wanted nothing to do with it.

But before he could stand back up, and run away, the lion lit up and moved.

"nooooo," Barka fell back down.

What had he done?

()

Pidge watched as a green dot moved from the planet where she knew she'd put the green lion. It flew haphazardly and she smiled at the thought of some child finding it.

"Hunk! Contact Lance! Tell him that someone found the green lion!"

()

Lance flew with Barka, helping him open his mind to his lion as they fought off the galra that would not be shaken.

"Lance!"

"hunk, what's up?"

"Someone found the green lion, they're headed for the 56D quadrant."

"Why there?"

"I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out this map. Allura and Coran were the only ones to use it…and you, but it freaks out whenever I touch it still!"

"Calm down big guy," Lance winced as they got hit, "Learn to bank, Barka!"

"We're on our way to you," Pidge took over the com, "we dropped everyone off already on Olkarion, so we can be your back up."

"No, stay there. We-"

"Don't tell me what to do Lance!"

"Yes ma'am."


	37. Chapter 37

AN)if you are confused go back to chapter 34

((((((((((((())))))))))))

Jrida was screaming.

She had found a giant green lion and thought she should take it for a spin. Everyone had heard of the lions of Voltron, but she honestly didn't believe that this was one of them. Many people had made copies over the years for decoration.

And this unruly thing couldn't be a lion either! It couldn't even fly straight!

"Someone help!" She cried, slamming her fingers all over the screen, "How do I stop this thing?!"

"Hello!"

Jrida froze as a girl appeared on her screen; a human girl. Her brown hair was slightly in her face, but she was smiling.

"Welcome to the Green lion of Voltron!"

"…quiznak," Jrida hissed as the message continued. The Lion responded by flying slower as well.

"Since you are sitting there, our last mission didn't go as planned. But Green will take care of you. You are a paladin of Voltron and it's a responsibility that you now hold. Find the others and fight. You wre chosen. You can do this. We hid the Yellow lion in the quadrants below. We also listed where we hid the others as well. I don't really know what else to tell you except good luck! Use that brain of yours and get everyone together!"

The video froze and Jrida stared blankly at the girl in the video.

When she had left home to find out what to do with her life…

This was not it.

()

"BANK! BARKA! BANK!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Lance gritted his teeth as they took more hits.

What was it that those other people, the other them in the other reality had said? That Shiro had been alive in the black lion the whole time?

"SHIRO! SO HELP ME! HELP HIM!"

"Who is-" Barka stopped as his eyes unfocused, listening to his lion.

"Ok," he said calmer, "I think I know what to do from here on out…"

"Bless," Lance heaved a sigh as Barka banked left and avoided shots from the enemy ship, "Keep this up. Talk to your team and make sure its the enemy doesn't make it back home."

()

"I'm in so much trouble," Jrida whimpered, now wishing she'd never quit work. This was so much worse than working on an assembly line!

She couldn't be seen in this!

But the lion didn't seem to respond to her anymore and was just floating in space.

"Umm, I want to land!" She called, remembering the stories and how the lions were sentient, "I'm sorry I sat down without permission, but can I get back to my ship now?"

Nothing, instead the screen lit up again and four different faces appeared.

"Crap, another Galra…" said a masked individual.

"Mmm," said the only other galra in the group, a young boy that was still in education, if Jrida guessed correctly.

"Funny," said a rather astonishing chameleon.

"We are…um, the other members of Voltron," said the one from the Howlar race, "We're on our way to where you are right now-"

"NO!" Jrida snapped, "this is a mistake!"

There were chuckles from everyone.

"We all thought the same thing."

"I'm STILL thinking it…"

"You're the leader, you're not allowed to think it."

"I still think this is a huge mistake."

"I'm waiting to wake up," said the younger galra, "its been a little too surreal."

"Very funny," the chameleon replied, now with a smirk on his face.

"Its fine," came a fifth voice and another face appeared next to the Howlar. The face was angular with markings and pointed ears.

"We'll send you coordinate and we'll all meet and talk together, sound good?"

"NO!" She stressed, "I can't make this thing work!"

Again, they laughed. She was starting to get pissed off.

"Green wouldn't move at all if you couldn't move it," the boy with the markings said, "take a deep breath and open your mind. It wont be words you will hear, but more like an impression, in the corner of your mind."

She scowled at him and he gave her a sheepish look, "trust me? It really was confusing to me as well the first time."

"That's not what you said-"

"Shut up, Folkner," the marked boy snapped, "I didn't tell you all everything, ok?"

"Riiight."

"You three go to the planet, Barka and I will go get our new member."

"New…" She shook her head. She couldn't be a member of Voltron. She didn't even LIKE Voltron! She was happy being a member of the empire!

Maybe if she brought one or more of them back to the emperor…then she could have any chose of job she wanted?

It was a long shot. But why not?

()

Pidge tapped her foot as she stared at three paladins.

"And you just let them go on their own?"

All three shrugged, "yes?"

Hunk put a hand on Pidges shoulder before she could explode, "that was not…ok," he said, "You guys should stay together. We all agreed to meet here and the fact that we're missing our newest member is more than a little concerning."

"Not newest," Dot replied, "he's been bossing us around even before he got the black lion."

The other two nodded.

"Not. The. Point!" Pidge snapped, "you are a TEAM! You stay TOGETHER! I don't care what Lance says or if Barka agreed!"

"Lance get's scary…" Ko said and the others nodded again, "very scary."

"HE'S AN OVER GLORIFIED GOOF-BALL!" Pidge roared, "How can he be scary!?"

"Pidge," now even hunk was looking at her reprovingly. She huffed and turned away, but stood her ground.

"Look," Hunk said trying to smooth the waters, "what's happened had happened and they're on their way here now, see?"

Looking up they saw two lions enter the atmosphere.

"fine," Pidge sighed, "fine."

The three paladins were now even more warry of the short girl than they were of the boy that could shoot lighting out of his fingertips.

()

"Everyone," Lance gestured to the fully grown, adult galra, "this is Jrida."

She looked around and didn't see a single adult other than the Howlar, so she approached him first, holding out her hand. When he took hers, she noticed the manacles on his wrists.

"A slave?"

"Yes," he said despite the fact that everyone tensed when she'd said it, "I still serve my master as a member of Voltron."

It was something he had convinced himself that he was doing. He had to or else he would go mad.

"Barka chose to serve," Ko said slowly, "therefore he is as free as you."

That was a new way of looking at it, but Jrida still had to fight to not wipe her hand off on her suit. She didn't have any opinion on slavery, but she still didn't wish to be associated with one. Especially if they were fighting against the empire!

She honed in on the young galra and held out her hand there.

"Jrida, QT354, you?"

Dot opened his mouth automatically and then snapped it shut again. Taking her hand, he replied, "Please call me Dot, I'm from QT102."

Dot? What kind of name was that?

"102? You know some high ranked officials?" Jrida smiled. This was perfect. If she could get this kid back to the empire, then there must be a reward out there for him somewhere!

"Not entirely," he said going a bit red.

"I bet that knowledge comes in handy."

"Not…not really," he said now looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm paxix," said the masked paladin cutting in between Dot and Jrida and holding out his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Very," Jrida shook the hand, "do you always hide your face?"

"Yes," Paxix said smoothly, "when I feel the need to."

Jrida noted the tightening of the grip Paxix gave her before he let go. He still stood squarely in front of Dot and Jrida had to hand it to the kid, he was sharp.

"And you?" she asked turning to the chameleon and not bothering to hold out her hand.

"Ko," he said simply, "I am Ko."

"And these guys," Lance said pointing to two…were those HUMANS?! "These guys are Pidge and Hunk! All together we'll make Voltron again!"

()

The ship was huge. Jrida looked around her, trying to take in everything as she was lead further into the ship. The lions were now docked into their hangars and she wondered at the style and technology she was seeing.

Despite herself, she was lot in awe.

"You can pick any room you like," Paxix said and took off his helmet, showing that he, too, was a human.

Jrida knew there was a human the emperor kept on ice to use in the gladiator fights every few years or so, but she'd never really seen one.

She was actually afraid to touch one in case it broke!

()

"I don't know, Lance," Pidge muttered as they walked onto the bridge, "She seems awful sketch."

"I agree with Pidge," Hunk said quickly.

"I know," Lance said rubbing his face, "her motives are all over her face, but the green lion chose her! So what do we do?"

"All we can do is try and convince her to be our friend?" Hunk said gingerly, "I mean, if the green lion chose herm that not only means that she's super smart, but that means she's technically on our side, right?"

"mmmm," Pidge made a face, "Maybe I should train her one on one. Leave her to me and perhaps I can figure her out, at least."

"Should Hunk go with you?" Lance asked. He didn't want to leave just one of them to a potentially dangerous person.

"We wont go far. Green used to be my lion, so I think we should connect just fine."


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey, boys!" Pidge stuck her head into the lounge where the others were talking. They looked, even Paxix, like they were really trying to get to know Jrida.

"Lance wants you boys out in your lions," Pidge said when she had all their attention.

"Right."

They stood and waited for Jrida to as well. But the older galra was looking at Pidge.

"Jrida and I will do some special training," Pidge added, "Hurry up."

When the boys left Pidge entered and took a seat opposite her successor. They sat in silence for a while and Pidge picked at some dirt under her nails.

"What is the training?" Jrida asked after she could no longer handle the silence.

"First I want you to know that we know," Pidge said looking up at the galras eyes and locking them there, "we've been betrayed enough to know a potential threat when it faces us."

Jrida just barely kept from flinching.

Pidge continued, "but the green lion chose you for a reason. You must be very intelligent and flexible, or else you would never have been chosen, but you see, we need you on our side."

Jrida snorted, "and I need to get home."

"We need to trust you."

"I need to find a job."

"We need you to fight."

"I have no wish to fight," Jrida sighed and held up her hand to stop Pidges next words, "they young one is protected by law and can't be killed, but I am an adult. If I'm found for treason, I will be killed immediately. My parents will be killed and the rest of my family. We are loyal to the empire, end of discussion."

Pidge nodded, "good. You should be loyal to your empire."

Jrida scowled, she wasn't expecting that.

"But its your emperor that we have an issue with. Lotor has done nothing but take lives and ruin others. Don't you think its not right that you have to follow one path your whole life? Wouldn't you like to live in an empire that lives along side others and not just dominates everyone?"

"If the stories are true, Voltron put Lotor on the throne in the first place."

"and I told you that we've been betrayed. This is also kind of a personal…vendetta we have against Lotor, but for you, it can be as simple as just wanting the right to do whatever you want."

"I can already do whatever I want," Jrida snapped, "I just went exploring on my own, on a whim!"

"you said you needed a job, though?"

"that's different," Jrida sighed, "order is key to a functional society."

"I agree," Pidge smiled, "but I also believe that too much regulation stifles imagination. Have you ever felt that if you were given just a little bit more room, you could create something SO much better than what already exists?"

The Galras jaw dropped a little, and she closed it quickly.

"So what?"

"Soooo," Pidge prompted, "tell us that you will fight with us. Fight for the right to invent and create things to better the lives of others! That's what your intelligence is supposed to be used for anyway. We all made from the same stuff, so why should we not help each other with all our talents?"

()

"Hunk, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to freak out," Lance said languidly. He sat on the dais on the bridge of the Atlas as he and hunk waited for Pidges update. Either she had hope that Jrida would come around or they would have to come up with a way to erase the galras memories and find a new green paladin.

Hunks body may have changed, but he was still a worrier. Lance was actually happy to see that his friends hadn't changed too much.

"How long are they going to talk?" Hunk asked, wringing his hands slightly.

"They're girls, Hunk, they'll talk till the cows come home and then some. The trick is to just wait, because there is no trick."

"That something your dad would say?"

"Grandpa, actually," Lance grinned, "then grandma would roll her eyes…"

Hunk sat next to Lance and sighed, "Its strange…it doesn't feel like so much time has passed, yet we all know so much of it is gone. I wonder why I can still remember my family at all…"

"Mm," Lance agreed.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"You never did finish that story about whats-her-name and your family history.-"

Lance groaned loudly, "Gads, YOU still remember? Wait, look who I'm talking to, of COURSE you do."

"Hey, if we're waiting, we might as well."

"You say 'we' so lightly," Lance narrowed his eyes at hunk, "I'm doing most of the talking!"

"Which you love to do," Hunk grinned, "You should thank me."

Lance laughed in spite of himself, "Yes, you're right, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now tell me the story."

()

Gwenilin had one child: Raymond.

The child was quick to pick up his motor skills and was able to speak from an unnaturally young age. But This all happened out of sight of the other villagers and inside the small home Gwen and the fey had built for themselves. Raymond was christened well after he knew how to walk and in secret at a church in another town.

As the boy grew older it became more and more apparent that this wasn't a normal human. His features were too sharp, his eyes not a natural color, and under one eye was a suspicious mark. This mark was the same as his fathers and was clearly a mark of fey blood. If the church found out about it they would kill the child.

Out of fear, Gwen had the boy wear the star at all times for protection and told him to never take it off.

The real story comes when Raymond was older and left home for the first time, and without his parents permission. Because he looked different, they urged him to stay out of sight of the other villagers until he was able to hide the marks like his father could.

The moment he learned how, he left the house and traveled without a word. Gwen was devastated and the Fey left to look for their son.

Raymond, however, was having the time of his life. It was clear to anyone that he was a sheltered boy, and he lost all his money his first time in a town. But that did not damper his spirit. His mother had told him everything would always work out if he had the star with him, so that's what he believed. He slept out in the cold, and in the weather. But never once lost his excitement at being able to see new things.

Then he came across a barons strong hold. The town nearby was well enough and bustling. Having no money, he simply liked to walk around and observe the people. He stopped to talk to the merchants selling their wares, but the moment they realized he was penniless, they stopped talking to him.

He had never seen a building as large as the barons manor and he wanted a closer look. But was turned away by a gate and soldiers, but not before he caught sight of a very beautiful woman walking across the compound. He smiled at her, and she looked away as if she hadn't seen him.

That intrigued him. Usually people smiled back at him, but she didn't. Why?

Somehow, he managed to find work as a servant in the barons manor all to see the woman on a daily basis.

"Oh my gosh," Hunk interrupted, "you ARE related!"

"Stuff it," Lance snapped and continued:

All he wanted was for the woman to smile back and acknowledge his greeting.

Little did he know that the woman was a noble related to royalty. She may have been a bastard child, but because illness and the like normally killed successors off like flies, a wise ruler never got rid of successors willy-nilly.

She had been raised as a lady of station and would never lower herself to the level of a servant.

Until the barony was attacked. During one of the many wars between Ireland and England, the barony was burned down. Raymond saved the Lady, whose name was Gallia, and told her that he would keep her safe. She didn't believe him at first, but soon realized he was as good of a fighter as her own personal guard, if not, better.

She asked him where he learned to fight and he told her about all the lessons he'd learned from his parents. How his father had taught him to fight and about the plants in the forest. How his mother had taught him how to work hard and how to treat a lady.

As Raymond was traveling with Gallia to take her to a different barony where she had relatives, they ran into the fay, Raymonds father.

The fey was furious and demanded that Raymond return home to his mother. Raymond argued back, telling his father of his mission to see Gallia safely to her destination.

The fey looked the now comely lade up and down and reluctantly agreed she could not live on her own. But he joined them and set a much faster pace than they had previously been traveling at. This and other things cause a lot of arguments between Raymond and his father.

Having enough, Gallia join in the argument and made both of them quiet down. Raymond had shown nothing but love and respect as he'd told her about his parents, and she recognized the love a father had for his son in his angry words. And she pointed it out to them, only to be scoffed at.

But they did stop arguing.

()

"ALL DONE!" Pidge burst onto the bridge with Jrida. The Galra looked suitably ashamed.

"So what's the verdict?" Lance asked without missing a beat. Hunk scowled.

"Jrida?"

"…was I really that obvious?" she asked.

"Painfully so," Hunk and Lance said in unison.

"Fine," Jrida sighed, "but only if you promise that it will turn out exactly as you say," she pointed at pidge, "I want the empire you spelled out for me, no more, no less."

"Oh, there's always more," Pidge shrugged, "and things do tend to go wrong. Try and keep an open mind."

"Tisk," Jrida sneered, "what's the point then?"

Pidge sighed.

"The point," Hunk cut in, "is that you have a chance to fight for the empire you want to build. It may not happen, but it definitely wont if you don't do anything."

"Unlike Lotor, if you decide to not do it, we'll just send you back to whatever planet you want," Lance sighed, "no doubt you'll tattle on us and all that jaz, but I wouldn't put it past Lotor or his cohorts to torture you first to make sure you know your place. I mean, that's what they did to Dot."

Jrida scowled, "The one named, Dot, is a child. Children are protected in the empire."

"Not if they're seen as useless or if they had contact with us, it seems."

"Children are protected."

"Not really."

Jrida swallowed hard, "I can't believe you."

"Don't have to," Lance shrugged, "Ask Dot."

The older Galra shook her head. It went against everything she knew and believed. There was a law that protected galra children under a specific age, and that young galra was surly that young. Even the emperor couldn't revoke that law, he had said so himself…

Jrida turned on her heal and left the bridge.

"I don't think you should've told her about Dot," Hunk said, "That's mean to Dot."

"She needs to know how even her own people are treated if they don't follow the masses," Lance said firmly, "As for Dot, I'll have to apologize to him later."

()

Jrida wondered around the ship until she heard the sounds of fighting.

"HoW?!"

"I was trained to protect my masters kids, that's how," Barkas deep voice floated down the hall.

That was another thing. How could a slave be loyal and fight against the empire all at the same time?!

"But-"

Thwack!

"Less talking, more training."

She came to the archway that lead to a large training area. Ko and Dot were doing physical training on the side while Barka and Paxix sparred.

The galra was upset enough, sparring was just the thing she wanted to do.

"Tag out," She said walking up to the human and snatching the practice staff from him in midswing. Paxix lost his balance and fell.

"What gives?" He glared up at her.

"I'll show you how it is done," she said, not taking her eyes off barka, "Your stance was off the entire time. Your footing was poor at best. And if you do not grip the staff lick so, your hands with get smashed."

Paxix looked from Jrida to Barka. Neither of them looked away from each other and he realized the fight had already started. Backing away slowly he made his way to Ko and Dot.

"What do you two think," Paxix asked, "Dot? Is interrupting a lesson normal?"

"Her age gives her authority," Dot said with a shrug, "She'll give Barka a level of respect because he's an adult, the three of us, not so much."

"What about you?" Ko asked, "Barka being a slave gives you a level above him, yes?"

Dot hemmed and hawed, "depends on what her views are. It seems she doesn't rely on class structure, so Barka being a slave doesn't mean much to her. Age does."

"You can tell this?"

"It was in her tone when she asked for my name and placement," Dot said with a shrug, "She talked down to me, not with me. She did not ask, she commanded."

"that why you looked like you were about to wet your pants?" Paxix ribbed.

"I was not," Dot blushed, horrified at the suggestion, "you should be quiet when people are sparring anyway."

"They haven't moved," Ko pointed out, but then they did.

They both attacked at the same time, exchanged a few blows, then backed off to assess each other some more.

"I don't know much," Paxix said quietly, "But I know enough to know that was pretty awesome."

Again they both attacked, Barka being pushed back, until he found better footing. He held his ground against Jridas onslaught of attacks.

"She's just whaling on him," Paxix frowned.

"She must be upset," Ko said, also frowning at the violent display.

"About what? Joining Voltron?"

"Be quiet," Dot hissed, "Its rude to talk-"

"YOU!" The three of them jumped. Jrida had stopped attacking Barka, who had been pushed outside the white line and therefore lost. Now she was pointing at Dot with her staff, "Take the slaves staff and face me!"

Dot glared at the other two as he moved to do as he was told.

But Barka held up his hand, stopping him, "Not if you're going to go at him the same way. His training is a little different than mine-"

"I had the same training he has," Jrida waved the concern away, "the teaching never changes. But since he's missing his last year of learning, I shall be the one to instruct him."

"I wasn't allowed to train with my peer group," Dot said, the heat in his face making him a much lighter shade of purple.

"why not?"

Dot didn't say. He had found a place with Voltron, but it still hurt to admit he'd been seen as useless.

"Never mind," she snapped, "I won't go easy on you, but I won't make any moves that you haven't learned yet."

Dot let himself sigh a little and earned an even deeper glare from Jrida. Stealing himself he held out a hand for Barkas staff. Barka reluctantly handed it over.

"Back out if you need to," He said and Dot actually laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

"WHERE ARE THE HEALING PODS!"

"I don't need-"

"You're hand is twice its size," Ko was keeping up with easy strides as Paxix dragged Dot behind him at a full run.

"I still don't need a healing pod!" Dot protested, "Its my fault for not holding the staff right!"

"WOA!" Lance had turned a corner and nearly collided with them, "What's going on?"

"We need the healing pods!"

"No-"

Lance held up his hands and looked up as Jrida and Barka came up behind them. Barka didn't look too worried, only warry.

"I take it you caused this? How many times did you hit his hand?"

"Only twice," Dot cut in and Jrida shook her head.

"Four times. I used a double tap technique he should've learned to avoid two years ago."

"Ah," Lance nodded and put a hand on Paxixs shoulder to keep him from saying anything, "Sadly we don't have a healing pod. This ship was built so humans could use it, and healing pods were an Altean thing. I'm sure they were working on it, but here we are. Sickbay is this way."

Lance took the lead down the hall and called Hunk on his com, "Hunk, Dots hand is going to need your delicate touch….no, I think a bunch of small bones need to be set and you know more than I do….none of us are, but think about it as setting wires straight or something in your gadgets-"

He winced as Hunk told him off for undermining the human body. Paxix continued to look over the hand and clicked his tongue more than once. It forcibly reminded Dot of the humans mother.

"This way," Lance beckoned them all forward, "All of you might as well know where it is and how to use the stuff there. And Paxix, loosen your grip there, you're blocking whatever blood flow could be happening there."

()

They got to sickbay at the same time Hunk did.

"Lance, go fetch some ice," Hunk ordered and Lance ran off. Hunk looked at the hand and made the same clicking noise Paxix had, "yikes."

"Is it that bad?" Dot asked. He couldn't even feel it anymore.

"the fact you have to ask…yes, its pretty bad. I'm going to start setting the bones, now, do you need someone to hold you still? I need you to be still."

"No," Dot said firmly, "I don't need-"

"Oh please," Jrida snapped and sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and firmly held him still.

"I don't need to be held," Dot snapped, "I can at least to this much."

"You are approximately five years behind your peers," Jrida sighed, "children don't get to argue."

"I'm-AAAA!"

Hunk had started to set the bones and Dot gave another involuntary cry. Jrida held tighter and Hunk worked fast. Soon he was wrapping and splinting the fingers and palm, all the way to the wrist. Just to make sure he didn't move the bones back out of place.

Before Hunk finished splinting the hand, Jrida got up and left. Dot squirmed and scowled.

"What?" Paxix asked, "She caused this, she should take responsibility.

"I am not a child," Dot muttered, "I'm not THAT far behind my peers…"

Unless his instructors had lied on his transcripts in order to appease his mother, then that would make more sense. But five years?

Ko reached out and patted his head, "good thing you're so useless for them, cause that's just fine for us."

()

Jrida held back a snort. She was standing outside the door, listening to them talk. The best way to get information was to leave the room first.

"You know-"

Jrida swung without thinking and was blocked by Lances forearm, he was back with ice.

"Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to startle you. But if you're worried about the kid, you can go into the room."

"I am not worried. He should've been able to block that."

"his hand is pretty messed up."

"He'll learn to move it next time."

"You're just a big softy."

"I'm not worried."

"You know, you could always-"

"I said I'm not worried," she hissed, "I'm here for-"

"For?" Lance smiled. He was perfectly calm, she realized, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I just wanted to listen," She shrugged, "I am the new guy, right?"

Lance laughed, "Right."

He passed her and walked into the room. Hunk told him he needed to be quicker and he apologized, but he didn't tell anyone that she was just outside.

()

Dot felt…loopy. He had taken a small pill that Hunk had given him. Hunk had said that it would relieve the pain in his hand, which had started to throb, but he didn't tell him that it would distort everything else around him.

Colors blurred slightly and everyones voice was on a separate decible.

"You really don't look good," Paxix said, his voice much deeper than it had any right to be. They were walking to their lions since Dot had insisted that he was fine. He hadn't expected the pill to cause him more problems than the injury.

"I'm…fine…" Dot grimaced at the sound of his own voice. It also sounded wrong.

"What are you guys up to?" Hunk came walking quickly toward them, "Dot, I never said you could leave sickbay. Where are you guys going?"

"He said he was fine so we were going to train in the lions," Ko said quietly.

"Nonono," Hunk got behind Dot and began to phush him back the way they had come, "Not after what I gave you. I'm shocked you can even walk."

"What did you give him?"

"A morphine pill, developed a long time ago, but still effective since they were stored perfectly."

"Morphine?!" Paxix snapped, "You gave an alien race morphine?!"

"Yes, paxix," Hunk sighed, "we gave it to the Blades too, and they were fine."

"That's another thing-"

"What are the 'Blades' exactly?" Ko interrupted.

"Not now," Hunk was walking fast and Dot was doing all he could to not fall, "we got to get him back to bed before it knocks him out."

()

Jrida watched the younger galra sleep and shook her head.

"Galra don't need drugs," she said for the hundredth time.

"That's what Kolivan said, but even he took some," Hunk said, also for the hundredth time, "he was a very strong galra and if he said it was fine, then its fine."

She had no idea who this 'Kolivan' was, but she wanted to put him in his place.

"Make yourself useful and roll up Dots sleeve while I get this IV hooked up."

"No drugs-"

"Its not a drug, its to keep him hydrated while he's asleep," Hunk sighed, "Just do it."

She stiffened, sure that this boy was younger than her, but then, he didn't carry himself as one that was younger…

Giving in, she bent to roll up the young childs sleeve. Only to find a wide arrange of patterned scars. She blinked unable to believe what was right in front of her.

Children were protected by law.

"Why don't you ask Dot?"

"excuse me," Hunk nudged her, "You're in the way. Thanks for helping, but I got it from here."

"…Dot…." Jrida felt her blood run cold, "as in ….Peridot?"

"That's his name."

"Peridot…the woman first in line to be general one day?"

"I don't know," Hunk turned and gave her a strange look, "what's up?"

They were dead, Jrida thought, there was no way out of this now.

()

"You look like your world just ended."

Jrida looked up to find Lance, that smile still on his face. She sat on a secluded observation deck that she had hoped would give her some privacy.

"I just found out that Peridots SON is here," Jrida snapped, "We are all doomed."

Weather we WANT to be here or not, she thought savagely. She had had no desire to be part of Voltron. Now, if she wanted to stay alive, she had to fight.

"Victory or Death."

"What?"

Lance shrugged, "It was kind of a galra war cry back in the day. I used to think it was stupid. Why would anyone die for someone as evil and stupid as Zarkon? It made no sense to me. Then I thought about what we, Voltron, were doing. We're fighting with every last breath we have to give. To us, we HAVE to win. For us, it really is Victory or Death."

YOU POINT?! Jrida wanted to scream, but kept her face placid.

"I'm sure Pidge told you all about what we're fighting for," Lance continued, "what we are willing to die for. WHO we are willing to die for."

Jrida frowned. Pidge had mentioned the 'what', but not a 'who'.

"We're not out to destroy the Galra. We're out to help them. To save them from Lotor. To save everyone from that slimy, greedy, sick, disgusting, monster. And we are all willing to be 'doomed' to do it. I, personally, don't care who I piss off. I'm going to strangle Lotor with my bare hands, and I'll enjoy it."

"Then what," Jrida scoffed, "You'll take over and rule?"

"Absolutely not," Lance shook his head, "I'll find a nice little planet and live out my days in peace and quiet. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

"Then who rules?"

Lance shrugged, "That's for you and Dot to figure out. He's a really smart kid; shy, but smart. You shouldn't underestimate these guys just because you're older."

She scowled at him, "I ha-"

Alarms chose that moment to blare. They got up and ran to the bridge.

There in the center of the room was Honerva. Lance froze and nearly had a heart attack till he realized it was just a hologram. Still, he felt his heart go a mile a second.

She stood straight and proud, her hair in plated braids and looking more like a queen than ever before.

"I have a gift," she said, "for my child."

Lance opened his mouth to declare how sick she was, but Hunk and Pidge moved in front of him and blocked him from sight.

"Guys-"

"He's not your son."

"Yeah, your kid is ruining the galra empire as we speak!"

"That monster is not my child," she said, "my child is Altean, NOT Galran. But I still have a gift."

Lance, curious in spite of himself, peaked around Hunks frame and over Pidges head to see a holographic form of Keith. He had a cut above one eye and a triangle scar on one cheek.

That wasn't Keith.

"Laaaance…."

"I thought you said he was dead…"

"He is," Lance muttered.

"Well, you though we were dead-"

"That's different," Lance snapped, "I didn't see you guys die, I SAW keith die. That's not…our keith."

"What?"

Honerva cut in, "surrender, and live in peace with us. My child, and his friends. No harm will come to any of you."

"Ew."

"absolutely not."

"Fine."

"WHAT?"

Lance nodded, "Fine, but on my conditions."

()

When Keith opened his eyes he was in a bed.

Sitting bolt upright, he fell back down, clutching his head and groaning. The room was spinning and blurred so he couldn't make out his surroundings.

"He's up, go get the others."

That was a voice he didn't recognize. Blinking rapidly to steady himself, he finally was able to bring a brown haired kid into focus.

"Been out for a few days," the kid said, "still you got a nasty bump on your head, I wouldn't move if I were you."

"Where…is this?"

"The Atlas, also known as the Last Ship," the kid grinned, "Lance said something about you not being from this reality so-"

"Stop," Keith rubbed his face, "Just stop…"

He had figured he wasn't from this reality, but HOW he had gotten there was something he still hadn't figured out.

"KEITH!" Hunk and Pidge burst into the room. They ran to the bed side and he could tell they were holding back.

He also noticed that they were not HIS Hunk and Pidge.

"…how…"

"Don't know, but we are still VERY glad to see you!"

"No..i mean…how…" Keith looked them both up and down. Especially Hunk.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Pidge was an Ice princess for over a hundred years and I was an off and on gladiator," Hunk said, "I still have to re think everything that comes out of my mouth."

"Who is this?" Keith pointed to the kid.

"That's Paxix, paladin of the yellow lion."

Paxix waved then turned to the other two, "Where's Lance?"

"He's coming."

"and you can leave now."

"But I'm looking after Dot."

"He's out cold, he'll be fine, now stop being nosy and leave."

Paxix and Pidge glared at each other before Paxix finally stood and left.

"Sooo…you guys aren't paladins?" Keith asked, trying to make sense of the reality he was in.

"We used to be, but then Shiro was a clone, you died, Haggar killed Allura and so much crap happened. We lost. Lotor took over the galra empire. We just recently started to slowly get everything back together again."

"how did I die?"

"In the dumbest way possible of course," Lance said walking in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, "You owe me big."

"Pidge…" Keith pointed at Lance, "who…"

"that's Lance."

"…why…"

"He didn't do it on purpose."

"…how…"

"None of your business," Lance snapped as he took a seat at the end of the bed, "the point is that I hope you're grateful the crap I had to pull to get you out of Honervas grip. I'll have you know that that trick will not work twice."

"I get that I'm in another reality, but you guys are taking this very well," Keith rubbed his face again, as if that would clear his head.

"Stranger things have happened, if you can actually believe that," Hunk replied kindly, "this reality is pretty messed up."

"What's going on with yours?" Pidge asked leaning forward, "tell us!"

()

"Why can't we listen to the conversation?" Paxix muttered as he and Ko walked down the corridor.

"They probably…" Ko tried, but couldn't think of any reason why they couldn't be allowed.

"I mean, what if Dot wakes up? Who knows what morphine does to Galra?!"

"…make a good weapon?"

Paxix stopped walking and stared at his friend, "sometimes, Ko, you scare me."

()

Lotor felt strangely calm as he sat on his throne. He had finished with his meetings that day, he still had work to do, but in the end, everything was working the way it should.

Like a well built machine.

()

Haggar paced the room. They were still in hyper space, one their way BACK to the new Altean planet, and she had found out too late that her child was not with her when they left.

She needed a new angle, and she had one. So she wasn't too worried.

She wasn't being harsh enough, or was it that she wasn't being kind enough?

OH the things a mother has to do to make their child do as they're told!

()

"Lance and Allura are DATING?!"

"You mean that happens in more than one reality?!"

"Either way," Lance cut in and glared at Pidge for laughing too hard, "we need to get you back. When I got trapped in a different reality all we had to do was wait for Honerva to mess stuff up and open a rift. I don't think this is going to be easy…especially if what you say is true."

"Pidge…my Pidge once explained it to us that other realities don't mesh. A natural opening should open on its own because I don't belong here."

"I'm so smart," Pidge said nodding, "I agree with myself."

"Sooo, we babysit you until we can throw you back," Lance sighed heavily.

"More like I'll help you until I can be sent back," Keith countered, "It looks like you need all the help you can get."

"Nope, no go," Lance shook his head.

"What am I going to do, knit? I'm going to help!"

"No," Lance folded his arms stubbornly.

"Yes," Keith argued back.

"No."

"Yes."

"Okok," Hunk moved forward to interrupt them, "Keith, the new paladins could use someone else to spar with, if we can get them up to fighting power quickly, then that would help a lot."

"Che," Lance stood, "Other than that, stay out of the way mullet-brain."

When he left the room Keith threw up his hands.

"I swear, I will never get him!"

"He already watched you die once, Keith," Pidge said, "I don't think he's too keen on doing that again."

Keith scowled and shook his head, "This is freaking me out, can we stop talking about my death?"

The two shrugged and consented.


	40. Chapter 40

Dot had been awake for most of the conversation, but lay still knowing the conversation was personal. His hand hurt like never before, but he didn't dare move and disturb the others. Plus there was someone he didn't know over there and he wasn't sure he could handle any more strangers. Jrida was enough for him to handle without throwing another one at him so soon.

"So who's over there?" the new voice asked and Dot continued to pretend to be asleep.

"that's Dot, he got his hand smashed in sparring the other day. Hunk gave him some morphine and he's been out ever since."

"You gave Galra morphine?!"

"Why? We gave it to kolivan just fine," Hunk defended, "Sure he slept like a log for a week, but that way we could actually treat his wounds that he pretended not to have!"

"Still, you need to be more careful," the new voice said with a sigh, "you don't know what human drugs will do to another race."

"I think I know more than you," Hunk said, a little heat in his voice, "I also think I know what other races drugs do to humans, since I was given them as well!"

"Hey, hunk-"

But stomping was followed by the swish of the sickbay doors closing.

"He's-" pidge started to say, but the new voice finished.

"He's not my hunk…he's not who I'm used to. I'm sorry if I sounded…"

"Condescending? Bossy? Like the leader you never wanted to be? I got more."

"In my reality, I am the leader, I guess….i never got the chance to in this one….and we're back talking about my death. This is so weird."

"If you had stayed, things would've been different," Pidge said, "but you didn't and in our reality, the clone won and you lost. Lance said that the reason he knew you were from a different reality was because our Keith, even after he lost to shi- to the clone, he didn't have the scar on his cheek. You do. So I guess that means of all the realities, the scare means you won and lived, and no scar means you lost and died."

"I get the feeling like you guys want an apology, but I'm not sure I'm the one who should give it…"

Pidge laughed, "We want a lot more than just an apology. But you should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll introduce you to everyone else."

"Right…thanks, Pidge."

"Sure, anytime."

Dot heard her walk out of the room and the other, stranger, lay back down.

"Good night."

Dot felt his stomach jump and his face heat up.

"….night…" he muttered back, "sorry."

The stranger gave a small laugh as the motion sensor lights went out.

()

Keith fought Jrida the next day and won easily.

"Where did you learn to fight in that style?!" She snapped, "Only those chosen as warriors have that kind of advanced training!"

"I learned it from advanced warriors," Keith answered, helping her up, "the Blades of Marmora were an elect fighting force."

"A little stuck up, but all around good people," Lance put in and Keith scowled at him before turning back.

"Your foundations are strong, but your approach is over confident. Remember that your opponent is more than likely to be better than you."

Jrida bristled, then nodded as she recognized the advice as correct.

"Next?" Keith asked looking over at the other paladins. Paxix laughed a little and Dot shook his head.

"It's a sparing match," he said, "not to the death. Come on."

Barka stepped up and grabbed a staff. He was the leader, he needed to lead.

Keith won.

"You're style is just different enough to be dangerous. Work on switching it up and learning different styles. That way you can fool your enemy."

"Ko," Barka tossed the staff to the chameleon, "you're next."

Ko handed the staff to Paxix and instead chose a smaller club-like weapon. One that matched his bayard.

The fight lasted a bit longer than the other two and for a moment, they though Keith might lose. But in the last three moves, Keith got under Ko's guard and bodily removed him from the sparing ring.

"And you," Keith panted, "have never fought a day in your life. You rely way too much on instinct. You and Red must be having a blast, but you need to have some form of structure. Wild fighting may be unpredictable, but its sloppy and allows me to get the upper hand."

Barka pushed Paxix up into the ring.

When Keith won he just shook his head.

"You're a mess. Is your bayard a gun?"

"Hey!" Lance snapped.

"….yes…." Paxix replied, "why?"

"We're going to do a lot of training," Keith said, ignoring Lances protests, "You're good, just….Lance, a word?"

Lance just glared, "of all the millions of Keiths in the multiverse, the one that ends up here is one that actually talks."

()

Lotor ran as his generals stayed to fight off what was supposed to be his bodyguard. The champion, formerly known as 'shiro', had tried to assassinate him.

He ran to the control area of his ship and ordered those working there to get him in contact with the Witch.

"Yes?"

Haggar looked different to him. She stood straight, with pride and her dull white hair was braided tastefully down her back.

"Your gift is going rogue!"

"I never said he was a gift," she sneered, "I'm calling him back to me. Don't get in his way, and you'll be fine."

"You gave him to me!"

"I told you that so long as I don't need him, you could have him. I need him, so I'm taking him back."

The door behind his burst open and shiro came in ready to attack. Blood dripped from both hands and was splattered down his front.

"I only lied just now," she said, her eyes gleaming, "You are in the way of my child. I will remove you, then I will have his full attention."

()

"New home!" Hunk called through the com, "no one is following us and everything is ship-shape!"

"Isn't this Olkarion?" Keith asked watching the planet come closer.

"The Olkaries are all gone," Pidge said, "so we moved humans here since earth is unsafe."

"Not exactly safe here either," Paxix muttered, "the plant life is more than a little vengeful."

"Easily managed if done properly," Pidge smiled, "I know how."

They touched down near the old castle of lions and were amazed at the houses that were already built. They were simple, but serviceable as they build better housing and structures.

Braum was there to greet them and show them the progress. He wore thick sunglasses and he reeked of sun block.

"It took a while to get used to living on the surface again," he said, "we're still really sensitive to the light and the heat. For most of the day we stay inside and do most of our work at night. Other than that we've made good progress."

"Sure have," Hunk beamed, "You all work fast!"

"The trees gave us a lot of trouble as well, but I think we got a handle on it."

"I'll see if I can't make it easier for you guys this evening," Pidge volunteered.

"how are you on resources and materials?"

"The castle/ship is providing anything extra that we might need for now, but that's going to run out in a few months."

"I'll show a few guys where you can buy more supplies," Paxix chimed in, "We'll take a few Altean pods from the castle and I'll show you where the market is in this system."

"Sounds good."

"Now that we've got that out of the way and figured out, we just need to make a plan for how we're going to take out Lotor," Lance said stretching, "time to regroup and plan out a strategy."

"We've got time, Lance," Hunk said, "Let's enjoy being…well…being home for once."

"But-"

"I agree with Lance," Keith said, speaking up for the first time, "we need to figure out our next step."

Hunk scowled, still not happy with Keith and any of his opinions, but he kept quiet.

"Let's eat first," Pidge said patting Hunks arm, "I'm starved."

()

After lunch they sat outside in a circle. They explained the empires set up to Keith and to rehash it themselves.

"the thing is, we don't know where Lotor will be or when. He's always on the move."

"Maybe Jrida could go in as a spy?"

"No."

"but-"

Jrida scowled, "no."

"Pidge, you fixed cloaking to all the lions?" Keith asked to confirm.

"Yup, all of them."

"Then Jrida, why won't you go in as a spy?"

"I'm a builder, a craftsman, I wont fit in anywhere above my station. If I go in, they will know I don't belong."

"So you just need to walk the walk and talk-"

"Lance, don't you dare finish that."

Jrida shook her head, "Its more than that. I can act all I like, but my data will come up if I'm hand printed."

"Leave that to us," Keith said gesturing to Pidge and himself, "Pidge is an expert hacker and I know my way around galra intelligence. The only problem is your unwillingness to do the task."

"The only problem?!" she scoffed, "what happens if it blows up in our face? How am I suppose to get the information to you?"

"I'll be in the vents-"

"I thought you were only going to be a training instructor?" Lance cut in, scowling at Keith, "What's this about you in vents?"

"Can't anyone else do this?"

"Yeah, me."

"You?"

Lance made a show of rolling his eyes, "Yes, other-reality-keith, I can do a lot that your me probably can't."

"Like what?"

An evil grin crossed his face and Paxix, Ko, Hunk, and pidge all put their hands out to block Keith from Lance.

"Now, Lance, remember he's learning!"

"Not here! What if you mess with the colony!"

"But he wants to know," Lance said, the grin not disappearing as he raised his hand, "and he upset Hunk the other day."

"I'm fine, see?" Hunk hugged Keith, "Alls well!"

"Is it really that serious?" keith asked still waiting for something to happen. The others were reacting a little much. Other reality or not, other race or not, Lance was still Lance.

Fine," Lance sighed and dropped his hand, "but only because I'm already tired. Jrida, I'll be in the vents backing you up, ok?"

"I would prefer keith, if you don't mind," Jrida said, "I've not seen you fight and I would like someone who can to be there."

Lance sighed, "Of course you do…"

()

Honerva watched the death of Zarkons son and sighed. She felt…something, but it wasn't important. What was important was that she was now going to get her child back.

"My queen," an altean bowed before her, "the prisoner has almost escaped again."

"Bring him here."

She waited for the prisoner to be brought before her, and while she waited, she watched the death of Lotor again.

It was almost funny.

Then she switched her spell and watched her child as they sat in a circle discussing the defeat of Lotor.

How happy would he be if ne knew she had done it for him?

"The prisoner my queen."

She turned to look at Keith, the red paladin. The one she had already killed. She had no use for this one, not anymore. She had already cloned him and now, she could kill him.

But he was a friend of her sons…even if he was from a different reality, would he forgive her if she killed him for a second time?

"What do you want?!" the prisoner snapped. He was angry.

"I want to send you back to your reality," she said, "Or kill you. I haven't made up my mind."

()

"Stop complaining Braum," Paxix snapped, "if you don't want to be sold at the next market day, then wear the stupid disguise!"

"I thought we were out of the empire."

"Doesn't mean slavers don't leave the empire to try and locate a good find," Barka replied. The kids were trailing behind him as he carried supplies to a building in process.

"Fine," Braum sighed and strapped the helmet on that had three dark glass panes for eyes. Giving the illusion that Braum had three eyes.

"You two as well," Paxix tossed two more helmets at two more humans, "I have my own disguise in my lion."

"You taking your lion?"

"No, best not advertise we're here. Nothing stands out more than brightly colored robot cats."

Paxix was eager to leave since his mother was more than happy to put him to work. But then again, Dot would cut in and volunteer to do whatever chores needed to be done. His hand was on the mend, but Hunk had warned him to not be careless with it. That limited the chores he could do, but Maradeth was glad for the extra help.

Ko and Barka helped build shelters and homes. Jrida…after they all convinced the humans she was ok, she helped improve schematics. Hunk took over supplies and cooking and Pidge helped Jrida.

Lance and Keith took those willing and taught them to fight and protect themselves. Keith had to admit that this Lance was much more capable than the one in his reality.

"Lance, since you have this pretty much covered, I'd like to take off and scout the empire a bit, shouldn't take more than a month," Keith said one evening, "I'll leave-"

"Nope."

Keith scowled, "I wasn't asking for permission."

"You are not getting involved!" Lance snapped, "how many times do I have to say it?!"

"Until I can get back to my reality, what do you want me to do? I can't do nothing!"

"You can if I make you lame," Lance threatened. A few of their pupils started to come in between them.

"Let's not fight."

"We're all on the same side."

"Calm down now."

"Let's not be rash."

"FINE!" Lance threw up his hands, "Fine, but you have to take someone with you. You don't go alone."

"I'll be safer alone," Keith argued.

"you'll have more options with someone with you. You can pick who goes, but its too dangerous by yourself. This isn't old stomping grounds."

"I know my way around unfamiliar terrain, Lance. I'm a Blade for cryin' out loud!"

Lance sucked in his breath and closed his eyes, "for the sake of those waiting for you to get back, will you PLEASE play this safe?"

Keith hesitated. Lance had him there. He needed to be safe in order to get back to where he belonged, but on the other hand, he just could bare standing around doing nothing to help when there were people that needed his help in front of him!

"Fine," Keith sighed, "I'll take Jrida."

Lance pursed his lips and Keith felt his temper rise, thinking that Lance was going to disapprove.

"Be careful with her," was all Lance said before turning back and walking away. Keith had no idea what he meant by that.

()

Later Keith went looking for Jrida. Instead, he found Lance talking with her. Curious about the conversation, especially after what Lance had told him, He changed the direction of his approach and listened in.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Jrida snapped.

"Nooo," Lance said slowly, "I'm just telling you to bring that jerk-face back safely. We need him to go back to his reality. He's needed there. Just making sure you know the….severity of the situation."

"So you don't trust him."

Keith scowled the longer Lance stayed quiet.

"There's just something off," Lance muttered, "It could be because he's from another reality, but he just makes my skin crawl…even more than before. The sooner we get him back, the better."

Keith was shocked, and a little hurt. More hurt than he thought he would be.

Lance didn't trust him.


End file.
